Trying to tell you
by Think Purple 54
Summary: 3/4, 2/5, 1/362 fic, Football matches, cheer leading competitions, School dance, Friendship, Romance, Drama... a lot of things happen, Read, Enjoy, Review!  P.S: I suck at Summary, So it's better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Heyyyy KND fans! This is 3/4, 2/5, 1/362 fic. I hope you enjoy! Oh and Please please please please review, review and review like there is no tomorrow or like it's going to make world peace, or any reason you want but please review it love KND pleaseeee *Gives puppy look*, I hope you enjoy and please review, oh and one last thing they are all in height school now, Enjoy it and pleaaaaaaaaaaase review! Even if you hate it, I like to learn from my mistakes.**

**I don't own KND *sight* *Tears up and run away crying* waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.**

**Kuki: It's ok don't be upset, things will be better soon *pats one my back*, but if you don't own it then who does?**

**Me: Mr. W does *Cries more*.**

**Wally: I thought Hoagie Does.**

**Kuki: Why did you think it Hoagie?**

**Hoagie: Because I am very very very smart!**

**Wally: *cough* nerd *cough***

**Hoagie: Hey! Stop.**

**Wally: what ever!**

**Abby: Can we please start this chapter?**

**Me: I agree with you Abby, Let's start this.**

**Me talking to the ultimate amazing readers: I hope you enjoy the story!**  
>_<p>

**Kuki's POV**

_I entered the school with a wide smile on my face, I was kinda different from the other students most of them hated school, but I liked to learn new things and I liked to see my friends, I saw a little group of people were standing together Nigel, Abby, Hoagie, Rachel and Wally, I walked towards my friends with a wide smile, I loved my friends so much, I could tell them everything, the one only person that I can tell everything except one little, tiny, winy, secret was Wally, I wish that I could tell him that I loved him, I just wish I could just kiss him and tell him, but I just can't and he probably he doesn't feel the same way, Abby Always tell me to convince my love for him before someone else does because he is like the hottest guy of the school and almost every girl is crushing on him, but he doesn't have feelings for anyone, but that could change, and by that I don't mean that he could like me, no he could like any one else,.. Or me well I don't know anything for certain now but I just know that someday I will have to tell him._

"Hey guys" I said with a wide smile on my face. They smiled back and replied.

"So tomorrow is the big day baby, you exited?" Asked Abby

"Ya, very exited but a little nervous about it" I replied.

Tomorrow the Football players and the Cheerleaders of the Future School (A/N: I am not American so I don't know the names of the schools there, I just made up the name of this school) are going to come to our school and they will stay for a week, because of the football matches that are going to happen during the week, and the cheerleading competition that was also going to happen during this week, and since I was a cheerleader I was exited, actually everyone was exited to see the football matches, the cheerleaders completion, and for the schools dance, after the week is finished there will be a HUGE dance and it won't only be for our school no but for the two school, it's like we are going to celebrate the victory of the winner and we are going to celebrate the friendship of the two schools, so It was exiting.

"I know we are going to beat them specially in football, I don't think that they are THAT good, beside we have the best football leader ever" Wally said it proudly. Since he was the foot ball leader, we laughed a little.

"I hope that they are not jerks, you know last year they were really dumb" said Rachel.

"Nah, don't worry this year will be better, as much as I heard " said hoagie.

"It will be like last year, They will take some classes with us, they can hang out in our school, they can train in our grounds, but they say the won't be jerks like last year" Said Nigel

"Ya, they can take to us and invite us to the dance, I just hope that they are better than the students of last year" said Rachel.

"It doesn't matter that much, what I really care about is winning we NEED to win those cruddy matches" Said Wally "Wally winning isn't everything trust me I know that I am in the cheerleading team, and I don't feel that winning is all" said Rachel.

"Trust me Rachel he is right, when you are the leader, winning really is all, if you lose, you will go home with serious injures" I said sadly, I was the leader of the cheerios and that happens every time we loose a big game.

"Abby thinks that we will win this year and she also thinks that you guys should not only focus on training there is a dance at the end of the week you know, you should get ready" said Abby

"That cruddy dance will make it worse" said Wally.

"It won't be the only thing to make it worse, teachers had been talking about tests too, so you guys need to be careful if couldn't balance your time you might explode" said hoagie talking to Wally and Kuki specially.

"They will work it out" Nigel said with a smile.

After the bell rang me and Rachel went to our class together, Abby went to her history class alone, while Wally and Nigel had Mathematics class together, and hoagie had to go to the English class by himself, I think we were all thinking about the same thing: this week is going to be a very busy week.  
>_<p>

**NO POV**

After they all finished there classes the had lunch time together they sat around the table and started to talk.

"So how was the History class?" Asked Rachel looking at Abby.

"Boring as usual, how was art?" Abby asked looking at Rachel and kuki

"It was very exiting" said Rachel with a small evil smile on her lips while looking at kuki, who blushed hardly.

"Why? What happened?" Nigel asked in interest.

"Well the teacher was very undersanble she understood that next week will be very busy and that there will be allot of pressure, so she told us to draw what ever makes us happy and kuki..." Said Rachel smiling more evilly glancing at kuki.

"Kuki what?" Asked Wally with his eyes wide seeming so much interested.

"I just drew a great picture of our team winning that made her jealous" said kuki while blushing even more hard.

"That's..." Rachel was interrupted by kuki's hand on her mouth.

"Baby are you sure that that's what happened?" Asked Abby raising an eyebrow at her.

"Sure, but she will just deny it" kuki said nervously rubbing the back of her neck.

"Lets just change the subject kuki doesn't seem comfortable about it" said hoagie trying to support her privacy they all just nodded and completed there launch talking more about next week, and about their classes, and so on.  
>_<p>

After the launch break, Abby grabbed kuki to the girls room and said: "Ok girl, tell Abby what happened in that Art class"

Kuki bitted her downer lip then nodded and took a the drawn she drew out from her bag and showed it to Abby

Abby's jaw dropped then she smiled a little and said "who knew you can draw this well?"

Kuki blushed a little then said "Abby please don't tell anyone about it"

"Don't worry Abby won't you can trust Abby" Said Abby with a smile.

"Kuki I was just joking I won't say a word about it of course" said Rachel with a smile

Kuki just smiled and thanked them.

"But Abby needs to know how did this happen?" Abby asked her.

Kuki smiled and blushed allot then told her.  
>_<p>

**_Flash back/ Kuki's POV_**

_During the art class._

_Teacher: " Look Students next week is going to be hard, there will be allot of stress and pressure, so this will be like a free class you can draw whatever you like, or whatever that makes you happy, and you don't even have to show it to me, I am not interested this is a free class."_

_I grabbed some colors and moved my hand, not expecting a certain thing, I wasn't in the mood of drawing I was thinking about Wally, and how great he looked this morning with his perfect blond hair, and his sweet green eyes, and his hot muscles, I was wondering how perfect he will look in his tux, I couldn't wait for the dance just to see him in his tux, I hope he invites me, or maybe I should invite him, I will see about that._

_I finished drawing with out even noticing what I draw and I started to color, STILL with out noticing what I was doing, and STILL thinking about Wally._

_After I finished my jaw dropped, I look at what I did it total sock, Rachel noticed me shocked with my mouth opened and asked me:_

_"Are you okay?" She asked. Then she looked at my drawing and laughed then said "You really need to tell him how you feel other wise, you will be drawing more pictures of him" Rachel said with a wink and a smile._

_"Rachel please don't tell anyone about it" I begged her_

_"Chill girl I won't" she replied with a smile_

_I smiled back at her and looked at my drawing, oh my god I can't believe I just drew Wally! oh and that is not even the bad part, I drew us dancing, our faces were so close like we were going to kiss, he was wearing a black tux, white shirt and he looked so happy to dance with her, and I was wearing a green knee length dress I was wearing a flat white shoes, and I was wearing a silver necklace and earrings, my hair was down and wavy, I looked pretty, and I looked very happy too._

_I kept looking at my drawing wondering how I could draw this. I didn't know that I can even draw that well!, I am so glad that the teacher won't see it, I wanted to cut this drawing into millions of peaces and then burn it and threw it in the trash so Wally never comes to see it, but I couldn't, I liked that drawing it was so cute, the bell rang I quickly placed it in my bag and ran out from the class with Rachel._

_End of POV/ Flash back_ _

**NO POV,**

After kuki told Abby her story she smiled more and said: "baby, Rachel is right you gotta tell him before you starts drawing more pictures"

"I can't, what if he doesn't like me back?" Said Kuki sadly.

"Kuki, you have to tell him, now you are drawing pictures, then who knows what can you do more?, And if you try to resist it you are going to feel terrible"  
>Said Rachel.<p>

"Rachel is right, Girl if you don't tell him that will have bad effects on you, and on your life, the later you say the worse it gets" said Abby

Kuki nodded, she knew that her friends were right about it. And she had to do it.

"So, enough talking about me and my feelings, what about you two? "Asked kuki.

"Well, nothing new for me, I haven't told Nigel anything but I am thinking about inviting him to the dance, or trying to make him invite me" said Rachel.

"Nothing new for Abby either" Abby said with a little sad face.

"You know this is going to be hopeless none of us even know who do they like" said Kuki.

"Well, what will we do?" Asked Rachel

"I don't know but we will try to do something, maybe trying to see if we can make them jealous or something" said Kuki

"Abby likes that, sounds good" said Abby

"Ya, maybe we can try to do that, even if I don't like it very much, but it might work" Rachel said with a smile.

"It won't be something big, maybe we can just.. I don't know say about any random guys that they are hot or funny or something" said Kuki

"Sounds good to Abby how do you know that?" Asked Abby.

"I just notice when Wally talks about Ace, he hates it when I compliment him or anything" said Kuki.

They smiled a little and got out from the girls room.  
>_<p>

**Hoagie's POV**

_After launch I had biology with Abby, That made me very happy, I loved Abby she was always there when I needed her, she was nice to me, and she was very cool, We were perfect for each others she was the cool funny chic and I was the Smooken, Smart, Cool guy... Ok maybe we should get things to reality ummm she was the cool girl, and I am the smart guy not the nerdy but the smart guy, I liked every thing about her, the way she hit me with her hat every time I say a lame joke, The way she laughs when she hears something funny, I liked her music taste, it's just that I like every thing about her, I wish I could tell her, and I am planning to tell her very soon, maybe if I asked her to the dance, I could tell her ya that would be better._

"Hey, Hoagie" Abby came toward me with a smile.

"Hey Abbs, ready for biology" I asked

"Ready baby, but never enjoying it" she replied.

_We walked to class together, and when we reached it we took our seats, We noticed that the teacher seemed angry at the class for some reason, but no one actually cared, I just paid attention in her class so I don't make her even more angry, but I couldn't help glancing at Abby from time to time, and some times I could SWEAR that she glances dreamily at me, but every time I look to check she turns her head away quickly._

"There is going to be a test tomorrow you better study well class" The teacher said seeming still pretty angry.

luckily the bell rang, so she said looking a little more better "Class dismissed" every one ran out of the door glad that it was over it was a very boring class as usual, but to my surprise when I was collecting my things Abby stood beside me and said:

"Hey hoags, wanna come to my place to study for the test?" Abby asked with a smile.

I replied her immediately "Sure, that would be great! When can I come?"

"Maybe at does that sound okay to you?" Abby wondered

"Ya sure that would be great" I said with a smile.

"Ok, great Abby will be waiting for you" she replied

I can't wait for tonight maybe I could try to invite her to the dance!  
>_<p>

**Wally's POV**

_Stupid cruddy English class it's so boring, I sleep in it most of time, but my mom told me if I got another F she won't take it easy, so I actually had to pay attention, well of course I didn't pay that MUCH attention but I did at some of it, anyway by the end of the class the teacher told us that she wants us to write a cruddy poem as homework, I hate to write poems, beside what the crud will I write about? I asked hoagie about that since I had that class with him._

"So hoags, when the teacher said that she wanted us to write a cruddy poem, what should it be about?" I asked him.

"You can write about anything, just choose anything you want and write about it, or choose any one you like and talk about" hoagie said with a wink.

"What the crud do you mean with anyone?, I am thinking about writing about pizza!" I said to Hoagie I was actually thinking about pizza it will be cool to write about it.

"Wally I was thinking you write about Kuki, beside pizza isn't something to write about" Hoagie said.

"I won't write about kuki! Why would I write about a cruddy girl anyways" I said angrily, but I felt my face getting red.

"come on man, I am your best friend you can tell anything, beside I told that I like Abby, what's the big deal in telling me that you like kuki?" He said

He was my best friend and he told me everything, I told him everything too but not about Kuki, maybe I should tell him he's my best friend after all.

"Well, Ya I like her so what? It's not like that she likes me back or anything" I said rubbing the back of my neck nervously.

"And how do you know?, Maybe she likes you back, I mean you never know till she tells you" He said and again he was right.

"I don't know I just don't think it's that easy, I am thinking maybe when we win a match or when she wins a match I will tell her, and then I might invite her to dance, what do you think?" I told him everything on our way out and I was waiting for his reply.

"That sounds cool, and it will probably work" hoagie said

"Or I have plan B, which is trying to make her jealous" I said looking a little worried at him.

"That will work too, and that gets you to know if she likes you back" Said hoagie nodding.

"So what about you? You planning to tell Abby?" I asked him.

"I am planning to tell her in the dance" said hoagie.

"Sounds cool, so when will you invite her?" I asked

"I don't know maybe when we study together tonight" he replied.

"Maybe, that seems like a good Idea, do you know anything about Nigel?" I asked

"Well, From what I understood from the way he was talking, he is going to take fast action, he's preparing at least to invite Rachel to the dance by tomorrow, and tell her that he loves her before the dance" Said hoagie.

"Do you think he will actually do it?" I wondered

"Ya, he sounded very serious about it" he replied with a nod.

I took a deep, heavy breath, why does it have to be so complicated? They are already best friends with them; they tell them every thing, so why does it have to be so hard telling them how we cruddy feel towards them.

"I hope it works" I said.

He just nodded and we completed walking in the hall way in silence.  
>_<p>

**Nigel's POV**

_The school day finally ended, I was planning to walk Rachel home, so I can invite her to the dance on the way, to me it seemed like a perfect plan and now Rachel was finally getting out of her last class, Looking so petty as usual, with her beautiful brown eyes and her blond hair, I just loved everything about her, I walked towards her with a smile_.

"Hey Rach"

"Hey Nigel" she replied with a smile, I loved it when she smiled.

"You going home?, Or you are gonna hang out with the girl or something?" I asked

"Well, I am pretty tiered today so I will just go home" he replied.

"Why don't you let me walk you home?" I asked her Please say yes, please say yes, please.

"Ya sure, why not" She replied

I was so happy about that, I smiled even widely and said "Let's go sir"

_She playfully punched my arm with a smile, and I just rubbed my arm and smiled back._

_On our way to her house, we would just talk about random things, our sometimes there could be awkward silence, then when we almost reached her house, It was time to tell her so I took a deep breath hopping she doesn't turn me down._

"So Rach, I want to ask you something" I said looking at my shoes like they were the most interesting things in the world.

"Sure Solider ask away" She replied.

_Do it Nigel, just ask her to the dance, ask her in a strong straight voice, and don't do this wrong._

I took some breath in and said "I was wondering if you want to go to the dance with me?" I said it very fast but in a strong voice, I felt like I used all my guts to do it, and I couldn't feel my legs.

"Sure, That would be great" she said with a smile.

"R-Re-Really?" I said in shock.

"Ya sure that would be great" she smiled even more widely

_I took allot of breath out, it was like moving allot of weight from my shoulders._

As we reached her house, she gave me a little peck on my cheek and said "Well, Umm, I will see you tomorrow" she smiled and waved at me.

I waved back with a smile and after she gave me her back I held my cheek in shock, now THAT is something I hadn't see it coming.  
>_<p>

**Ok so this is the end of chapter one, next chapter will be much better, and the students from the other school will actually come, I think the next chapter will be more interesting. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please please please please REVIEW, I promise if you review I will give you parts in the story next chapter, and I am going to mention your reviews in author's note, So please review, beside the more you review the faster I update.**

**Wally: You're just saying that so people review!**

**Me: No I am not I mean it I will actually mention there reviews in A/N and I am going to give them parts in the chapter.**

**Wally: Well I am not giving my part to anyone.**

**Abby: Abby won't give her part either.**

**Me: Well of course you won't you are the main characters; I am speaking about the other characters I am going to have in the story!**

**Kuki: There will be others!**

**ME: Ya Kuki, and the reviewers will get there parts.**

**Hoagie: You guys want to hear a joke?**

**Every one: NO**

**Hoagie: What's brown and sticky?**

**No one answers**

**Hoagie: A stick, *Laughs* you get it brown, sticky!**

***Abby hits him with her hat***

**Hoagie: Oww what was that for?**

**Abby: For saying another lame joke.**

**Rachel: You really need to stop that hoagie.**

**Nigel: Ya your jokes are lame.**

**Me: we all know that Nigel, You know what I really want to know?**

**Nigel: What?**

**Me: I need to know what the readers think, so please my dear readers REVIEW _**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey people of the earth! Please accept my Major Apology for updating late, I hate so really nasty problems with this chapter, you see after I finished I accidentally deleted it! Ya I know I am an idiot, so please don't be mad at me and please accept my apologize, Thanks allot of the people who reviewed, really guys your reviews made me so happy! and it made my day, so please review, Ok so there is no matches in this chapter, the matches are next chapter, Now I want to thank the people who reviewed again because I really like getting reviews and like I said in last chapter The reviewers get parts in the chapter, So I hope you like your parts and please don't be mad at me if you don't, if you want another part or you want to complete the part you got review this chapter and tell me what is the part you want! and of course if someone didn't review last chapter and want to review this one, Of course I will give a part in the next chapter and if you want a certain part or if you have a certain Idea tell me please, So please Review tell me what do you think about the story, tell what part do you want, and give me your Ideas because I am running out of Ideas and I want the opinion and the Ideas of my dear readers.**

**Wally: I want to ask you something?**

**Me: What Wally?**

**Wally: Do you own KND?**

**Me: NOOOOOO *cries again***

**Rachel: Wally, you know she doesn't do you like to make people sad?**

**Wally: I was just checking.**

**Me: I don't own KND and I never will *Cries more***

**Kuki: its okay, are you sure you don't own ANYTHING?**

**Me: No, I own nothing, I don't even own Wally's poem.**

**Wally: What? You made me write a cruddy poem?**

**Me: Ya, you wrote it, but you don't actually own it.**

**Hoagie: Then who does?**

**Me: I don't know, I found it on Internet and the person who wrote it didn't write his name.**

**Nigel: That's weird.**

**Me: Ya I know.**

**Abby: Guys Abby was checking the story stats yesterday and Abby wasn't happy about it.**

**Rachel: Why is it that low?**

**Abby: No it's actually very height.**

**Hoagie: Well, what's wrong about that?**

**Abby: The wrong about it is that there are so many Hits, and so much less reviews and Abby doesn't like that.**

**Me: Trust me I don't like it too.**

**Nigel: Well I don't want to be rude but maybe they didn't like it.**

**Kuki: They should review Nigel even if they think it sucks, I bet she wants to know what the readers think and I think she wants to learn from her mistakes.**

**Me: You are right Kuki, It's True.**

**Wally: Are we going to start this chapter or what?**

**Abby: Ya but let Abby say something to the readers.**

***Abby turns to the readers* "Review this story even if you hate it, just review and say your opinion and tell the author her mistakes so she can fix it"**

**Rachel: Go Abby.**

**Kuki: Oh I want to tell them something too.**

**Me: Sure Kuki.**

***Kuki turns to readers* "Please review and write your Ideas, and please write a nice Idea for me and Wally, and the other couples in the story the author is nice and she will write your Ideas if she could".**

**Wally: Woooah, pause a little what about that part about me and you?**

**Kuki: Uhhh it's nothing really.**

**Nigel: Can we start NOW?**

**Hoagie: Can I please have a chili dog?**

**Rachel: What does that has to do with anything?**

**Abby: Review people.**

**Me: Thanks Abby now let's start the chapter!**

**Have fun! Review! Enjoy! Add it to you favorite stories if you like it! And give me your Ideas!**

**Abby's POV.**

_Hoagie should come in any minuet now to study with Abby, Abby just can't wait till he comes, Of course it's a normal thing between friends to study together, but Abby liked the Idea that she will stay alone with Hoagie for sometime she just likes spending time with him, He's a nice guy and he's really smart of course he can be a dork some times, but he's a dork Abby likes, and Abby wish she tells him but she can't._

***Knocking***

"Come in" Abby shouted but not that loud.

"Hey Abs" Hoagie smiled.

"Hey Hoags come in"

"Your sister let me in, ummm she doesn't seem in a good mood you know"

"Ya she's kinda angry but trust me Abby don't know why, and she don't even care"

He smiled.

"So ready for biology?" Abby smirked.

"Ya, Abby lets start but trust me I am not exited"

"No one it exited for biology baby" Abby smirked.

Hoagie and Abby started studying, and it wasn't that boring, it was kinda fun to Abby, they would joke from time to time, or have bets, it was good, it took them two hours studying for the stupid test tomorrow, but it was fun after they finished it was time to get down stairs for movies, Abby loved movies, specially if she was watching them with hoagie, Maybe his jokes were lame, but when it comes to movies he can turn a boring movie into a comedy.

"Ok Hoagie you pick a movie, while Abby makes popcorn" Abby said and went to the kitchen.

He nodded and started to search for a movie, While Abby made popcorn.

When Abby was back with the popcorn Hoagie finally chose a movie, he chose a comedy and that was Abby's favorite.

"Abby got the popcorn" Abby announced.

"Cool, and I picked the movie"

Abby watched that movie before but this was the best time Abby ever seeing it she enjoyed it more then every time, Abby and hoagie laughed allot it was fun to watch.

"Great choice for a movie hoags" Abby patted on his back.

"Thanks Abs" He smiled.

"Don't you thank Abby baby cuz Abby thanks you" Abby smiled back.

"So Abby I wanted to ask you something" He asked, and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Sure, Ask away baby"

"I was wondering if you want to go to the dance with me?... I understand if you don't want to... I mean you probably don't... I mean why a girl like you would go to the dance with ..." Abby interrupted him putting a finger on his lips.

"Abby wants to go to the dance with you hoagie" Abby smiled and removed her finger.

Oh finally he asked me to the dance, that will make it way easier for Abby to tell him.

"R-Really?" He asked.

"Ya sure Abby would love too"

"That's great" he cheered.

"Ya baby, Abby is exited too" Abby smiled.

Oh trust me baby Abby is excited very excited ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**(A/N: Sorry for interrupting the story but I want to say that I don't own this poem, I found it on Internet and I copied lt, Too bad I couldn't know who is the poet it was written that the author is Anonymous, I liked this poem a lot so I copied it and here in the story it's like Wally's poem but the fact is I don't own it and Wally don't own it Too, Sorry for interrupting)**

**Wally's POV**

_I can't believe that the teacher wants us to write a stupid cruddy poem, how will I write it? Beside what will I write about? I would normally ignore this cruddy home work but I had to do it if I got another F my mom might kick me out of the house, I need to write that stupid poem, now what will I write about Hoagie said I should find something to inspire me, anything that makes me happy, but like what? I looked around my room I saw my school bag, some papers, some cruddy books, there was some clothes on the floor, I saw my shoes, I saw some socks on the floor oh ya those cruddy things will make me happy._

_Then I saw it on the shelf, It was some pictures of me and my friends, I walked to the shelf to see them clearly, there was some old pictures back when me and the gang were in KND, there was pictures of us in Abby's birthday, There was a funny picture of us in the water park we were all soaked in water and we made funny faces in front of the camera, The last picture was for me and kuki with her arms around me and I did the same, I never thought I would say it but the picture actually looked cute, both of us were blushing slightly, and we were smiling, I can't remember where we was in that photo or when we took it but it seemed like it is a good day._

_The next minuet I found my self grabbing the picture of me and kuki and went back to my bed with it (I was studying on my bed of course), I kept looking at the picture then I found myself writing poetry, I never thought I could write cruddy poetry, but Actually I felt like I have to control on every thing that happened it was like that my brain freeze, and my body did what it wanted to do, after I stopped writing I stared at what I wrote in amazement I couldn't believe that I wrote this._

"What the crud?" I thought.

I can't believe a cruddy girl can have all this effect on me, I checked what I wrote again still not believing I wrote it; luckily I didn't mention kuki in it.

_You changed my world with a blink of an eye That is something that I can not deny You put my soul from worst to best That is why I treasure you my dearest._

_You just don't know what you have done for me You even pushed me to the best that I can be You really are an angel sent from above To take care of me and shower with love_

_When I'm with you I will not cry even a single a tear And your touch have chased away all of my fear You have given me a life that I could live worthwhile It is even better everytime you smile_

_It so magical those things you've made To bring back my faith that almost fade Now my life is a dream come true It all began when I was loved by you_

_Now I have found what I am looking for It's you and your love and nothing more Co'z you have given me this feeling of contentment In my life something I've never felt_

_I wish I could talk 'til the end of day But now I'm running out of things to say So I'll end by the line you already know "I LOVE YOU" more than what I could show_

_How did I write that? I had no Idea, All I knew is that there was no way I let anyone see it, but then when I thought about it for a second, I found out that what I wrote was really good, and I know I wouldn't write something better, beside I was tiered and I wasn't ready to write another cruddy poem, so that was enough, I will just take it to the cruddy school tomorrow and if anyone asked I will just say that I had to write anything because I didn't want to get a cruddy F, ya that sounds good, I will just do it, now it's time to play video games_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

***NEXT DAY***

**NO POV,**

**(A/N: Sorry for interrupting again, I just want to tell you that when they were in KND they were in Gallagher Elementary School, but now it's like TND so now they are in high school so It's now Gallagher High School, And I made that up too so...)**

This was the day everyone was waiting for the Players and cheerios of the future school just arrived, The students of the Gallagher's school got out side to welcome the guests as the principal told them of course, every one was excited to see there rivals, But no one was excited and worried like the players and the cheerios specially Wally and Kuki since they were the leaders, and finally the bus of the futures school arrived, and the cheerios got off the buss first, The rivals cheerios were wearing there cheering uniform and so was the cheerios of the Gallagher school.

The cheerios of the future school were hot and pretty and they looked talented, they were wearing blue and white cheering uniform, They showed the Gallagher's students a little show before the foot ball players get off the bus, Kuki and the other cheerios were worried those cheerios were actually good, Kuki knew that her team was better, but what made her worry that this probably was a little show, and the real thing will be shown in the competition apparently she wasn't the only one who thought that the other girls looked worried too, The students welcomed the cheerios as the football players came out from the bus, Okay so basically the football players didn't ALL seem good, some of them seemed really dumb while some others looked really good they were all tall and they all looked strong, but some of them just give you the feel of stupidity from the way they walk or from the way they talked together, well everything will be clear in tomorrow's match.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

**NO POV,**

The future's school students came in, and so did the Gallagher's school students, the gang entered the school as well before the bell rings.

"Abby isn't sure about the football players, but she sure can say that those cheerios look good" said Abby.

"The football players are good too, but not all of them some of them looked umm I don't know stupid" Hoagie said.

"Ya I noticed that too, but some others looked very good" Nigel said.

"The cheerios all look good, this year won't be easy" Rachel said.

"Do you think we will actually win this time?" Kuki said she was really worried.

"You will win Kuki don't worry, we come and see you girls from time to time training and you are really good, I am not the one who is sure if we will win"

"Abby thinks you are great too, you guys are really good players, Abby believes that you will beat them easily" Abby said.

"Don't worry guys things will be good" Nigel said.

The bell rang and everyone went to there classes expect for Wally and Kuki they had the first period free, Kuki turned to Wally and said "I am really nervous about tomorrow"

"Trust me not only you, beside our coach won't be easy in the training today" He replied.

"Well, our coach is worse, when it's about winning a game, we have to train till we can't stand on our feet"

"She can't be that bad, can she?" He asked.

"Oh trust me she IS that bad"

"Hey guys" A girl with blond hair and blue eyes waved ***Sweetness ninja***

"Hi, Do I know you?" Wally asked.

"Maybe you don't know her, or know me or know any of us but we sure know you" said ***McQueen 2.0 ***

"Don't say that, you will make him feel like we are from mafia or something" said ***Fearofchicken13***

"Don't worry we're just fans" ***Sweetness ninja*** said.

"What fans?" Wally and kuki said in unison.

"You know your fans, KND fans, 3/4 fans"

"We have fans?" Kuki asked in amazement.

"Well of course you do, you guys have allot of fans every where" The black haired guy said** *McQueen 2.0 ***

"Ya, and allot of readers too" The blonde said ***Sweetness ninja*.**

"What readers?" Asked Wally.

"Those readers" The brown haired girl said ***Fearofchicken13*** pointing to the readers.

"Wow That's a lot of readers!" Kuki said amazed by how much they are.

"What the crud? All those readers and only a few reviews? That doesn't even make sense" Wally said.

"I know right you have allot of readers but almost like no reviews, not really fun you know" said ***McQueen 2.0 ***

"So anyway, we came to tell you that us fans are angry" ***Sweetness ninja***said.

"What? Why? Did we do anything wrong?" Kuki asked.

"We have been waiting for too long, And we are tiered of waiting"** *Fearofchicken13*** started.

"Waiting for what?" Asked Wally.

"We just want to see you guys together"

"What? Me and Wally/Kuki together?" Kuki and Wally said in unison pretending that they definitely have no feelings for each others.

"Ok don't act stupid you two know what we are talking about"** *McQueen 2.0 *** said.

"I myself have no Idea" Wally said.

*Sweetness ninja* getting angry now "Look, we are not the only fans, and we are not the only people who are tiered of seeing you two not together, and trust me guys there are A LOT of us, if we got more angry we can do anything we want"

"And we can do anything, we can even throw you two in a deserted island, with wild sharks in the water, till you two get together and I mean it" ***Fearofchicken13*** said.

"You can't do that" Kuki said.

"Come ' on you just saw how many readers were reading this story now, and trust me there are allot more every where we can do anything" ***McQueen2.0***

Kuki looked at Wally who said "I believe it you know"

"Look we won't put you under allot of pressure you guys have your chance before the story ends okay?"

"Okay" Kuki and Wally said in unison.

"We'll see you around guys" ***Sweetness ninja*** waved.

"Bye guys, and remember what I said" ***Fearofchicken13*** said.

They nodded, when they were sure that the fans were totally gone, Kuki turned to Wally and said "I have no Idea what they were talking about"

"Neither do I, the only person who knows now is the Author, we'll see what will happen by the end of the story"

"Ya, I guess so"

*Riiiiiiiiing* the bell rang it was time for them to go to their classes now.

"I'll see you after class Wally" Kuki waved.

"Bye kuki" He waved back.

Both of them were thinking that there fans were right.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

**Nigel's POV**

_Like Wally was expecting they had to train and train like ten times more than usual and Wally was doing his best but the coach wanted more, me and hoagie sat and watched the team players training, Of course Wally wasn't that smart but when it came to football he was genius! he knew almost everything about football and he knew how to lead, of course as the years passed he came a little more smarter but still he was really good in football, I told him and Hoagie earlier about what happened between me and Rachel, he said that I was really lucky and that some how it filled his confidence boost, and so did Hoagie but Hoagie already asked Abby to the dance so we were even now._

"So anything new about Wally" I asked.

"Ya he wrote a poem for kuki" Hoagie smirked.

"He did what?" I was surprised.

"Ya, of course he didn't mention kuki in it, but it was a love poem"

"How do you know?"

"He wrote it as a home work for English class that I take with him" he explained.

"Wow kuki sure has effects on him"

"She sure does"

_He will just tell her soon._  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

**Rachel's POV**

_That stupid coach today after we finished training I could barley stand on my feet, Ughh she made us train like twenty times more than normal, the guys' coach trained them hard too, but not as bad as ours, Kuki Told me about what happened with those fans they were definitely right she and Wally really need To be together before they get more angry, Me and Abby already got dates to the dance with the guys we like, And I was stepping forward with Nigel, So things were good, I only wish Kuki could do something too, she told us today that she was wrong when she thought that she should try to make Wally jealous and that she won't do it, I was happy about that I didn't want her to do it anyway. Abby got Hoagie to the dance and she's planning to tell him on the dance so things were good with me and Abby, and we wished things get better with Kuki. And we really wished that we win that stupid competition because it will be really bad if we lost after all this._  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

**The end of chapter two! Ok again I am telling that I don't own KND or Wally's poem,**

**And I hope you liked your parts, really I hope you did, if you didn't please tell me and I am really sorry if you didn't.**

**Please REVIEW and tell me your opinion and your Ideas for next chapter because I need the Ideas of my dear readers!**

**I hope you enjoyed it! And I hope you liked your parts! And please review! And like I said above review this chapter and I will give you a part next chapter, and if there is a special part you want tell me in your reviews! OR in a private message!**

**Thanks for your time, I hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey people of the earth! I am back with chapter three! I hope you are enjoying this story, now this is not the best chapter I think the others are much Better but I just hope you like it and please read it and don't skip it only because I said it's not the best one. And I have some thing I want to tell you, the story is going to be way much better starting from chapter 4 or 5, So if you want me to update faster REVIEW, if you have any ideas for this story REVIEW, If you like this story REVIEW, if you hate it REVIEW and tell what are my mistakes, if you see any spelling or grammar mistakes please REVIEW and tell me but be nice cuz my first language isn't English, I want to tell you some thing else the first football match and the first cheerleading Competition will be in this chapter. The football game will start first and between the halves there will be the cheerleading competition.**  
><strong>I hope you enjoy.<strong>

**I hope you review.**

**I hope you like it.**

**I hope you add it to your favorite.**

**Rachel: We don't want any crying this chapter.**

**Abby: Yes so you know who own KND.**

**Me: *Cries* and that's not me *Cries more***

**Kuki: its okay stop crying, you will be fun, want to hug my rainbow monkey?**

**Wally: She doesn't want to hug a rainbow dorkie, she wants to own KND.**

**Hoagie: Can't Mr. W let her own it at least for one day?**

**Nigel: I don't think so Hoagie, Mr. W is a great man he knows what to do.**

**Me: Yes of course he is a great man he made KND what do you think?**

**Wally: I wish he got me and Kuki together *mumbles***

**Kuki: What did you just say?**

**Wally: Uhh, Nothing, just forget about it.**

**Me: It's okay I will get you together in this story, you just wait for a couple of chapters.**

**Hoagie: Hey what about me? You can't give them the happy ending and we get the bad one!**

**Me: I didn't say I will give you a bad ending, beside what do you want as your happy ending anyway?**

**Nigel: He wants to Marry Abby.**

**Hoagie: No I want to make a great chili dog company.**

**Abby: You are choosing a chili dog over Abby?**

**Hoagie: No but I love chili dog.**

**Rachel: Shut up Hoagie.**

**Abby: Thanks Rachel.**

**Rachel: No problem.**

**Nigel: That's my Rachel always making people happy.**

**Wally: Nigel and Rachel sitting on a tree k-i-s-s-4-j-d**

**Me: Wally you really need to learn how to spell.**

**Kuki: Wally no offense but how can you be the team leader and you umm...**

**Abby: Not that smart?**

**Kuki: Ya I think that's the right word.**

**Hoagie: When it comes to football, Wally is a genius!**

**Wally: That's right man.**

**Rachel: Are we going to start this chapter or not?**

**Me: Ya Rachel, we start now.**

**Nigel: Review!**

**Wally: Review!**

**Kuki: Review!**

**Rachel: Review!**

**Abby: Review!**

**Hoagie: Review!**

**Me: Review! And I hope you enjoy!**  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

**Hoagie's POV**

Today is going to be a BIG day for every one, the matches actually start today, if we lost in football the coach will probably kill the players, luckily I am not in the team but when me and Nigel saw how the coach of the football team treat the players, They were sure that they will kill the team if they lost, There Coach was like a monster, I just hope they really win, because the most one that would be harmed is Wally because he's the leader of the team, so really I Will do anything so we can beat the future school.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

**Abby's POV**

Abby is so worried about today, Yesterday there dumb coach made them train like 20 times more than usual, Today Abby is standing on her feet with a miracle, Abby is so tiered now she doesn't even want to go to school, Beside if those future cheerios were better, The coach won't be easy and Very Bad Things will happen, why did Abby join the cheering team anyway? She didn't have to and nobody forced her to, maybe she only wanted to be with her friends and didn't want to be bored, But Abby thinks it's because Abby never thought that this will happen and never thought that our coach will be a jerk, Well Abby better get ready now.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

**Rachel's POV**

I can't believe it's finally the day of the competition! I was waiting for it since like forever; I was thinking maybe if we won today we will go to the new ice Cream place to celebrate, and if we lost we will go to the new ice cream place too but we will go to cheer up, even if I think that we are going to be so Cheery, I Hope we win, maybe if we won the coach will stop training us so hard that we can hardly stand on our feet.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

**Nigel's POV**

Everyone had been waiting for this day, this day mean a lot for almost everyone, if our team won today this will give us hope for the next matches, I didn't Know how the situation with the girls was, but it was probably the same, too bad the teachers weren't that kind they said that there will be tests and home Work and everything will be as usual, so for the team players that would be really hard, practicing and studying and trying not to lose control it will be a hard Time.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

**Wally's POV**

I woke up this morning feeling the pain in every part of my body, the cruddy coach said that we have to train more than usual and told us to come early to School today and to eat good break fast, who does he think himself my mom? This is going crazy my whole life routine actually changed, I actually did Wake up a little early this morning and I actually ate breakfast at home I never do these things! Of course I didn't do it for the stupid cruddy coach, I did it for my team, I had to win for my team and to show Kuki how amazing of a player I am, But basically it was for the team, I didn't want to loose, I am the teams Cruddy leader and no matter what happened we're going to win today.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

**Kuki's POV**

For the first time in my life I didn't want to get out from my bed and I didn't want to go to school, First of all I was really tiered from yesterday's practice, Second the cheer leading competition is today, and if we lost I might consider it the last day of my life, Can you believe loosing the first match? That will Disappoint everyone and the next time we play no one will be confident and we will loose again, beside If we lost today people will hate me almost for life, I just hope we win, I will do anything to win, and I hope the football team wins too, I know that I should be excited about today and that I should go out of my Bed cheery and happy as usual but I couldn't help but be afraid and wondering what will happen if we loose?  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

**NO POV**

The friends meet in the school, all looking worried, specially Wally and Kuki, They all tried to be confident and optimistic and it helped a little, the future's School students didn't look any better, they were worried too, it was hard for everyone and everyone was worried, and all the players were really tiered.

"Abby thinks that we all are gonna be great out there and we are gonna win" Said Abby trying to cheer up her friends.

"I wish so Abby, It won't be a good thing if we lost our first match, you know it won't be good at all" Rachel looked down at her feet.

"I am not even a player and I am worried, Why does this have to be so hard?" Wondered Hoagie.

"It's only the first match, you will get used to it " Said Nigel.

"You know Nigel is right the first one will be hard of course, But then things will be better" Wally tried as much as he can to be optimistic.

"I hope you are right guys, and hope our stupid coach stop training us so hard, that we can't stand on our feet" Said Kuki seeming un-optimistic at all.

"It's okay things we'll be fine and your gonna do good" Wally tried to cheer her up.

They went to their classes Tiered, Nervous, and trying as much as they could to be optimistic.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

**NO POV**

Today Wally had his first class with Kuki; they took their places beside each others and started to talk before the class begins

"Kuki cheer up, things will be better, and you are gonna win, don't act like that"

"I am sorry Wally but it's our first match with this school and I am nervous"

"Well, don't you think that I am cruddy nervous too?, But I am trying to cheer you up and trying to calm down, or else we're gonna lose"

She looked at him sadly she knew he was right, they had to be optimistic so they can actually win that thing, and she took a deep breath and closed her Eyes then smiled.

"Thanks Wally" She smiled more.

"No problem, Now keep smiling I don't like to see MY Kuki sad"

"I will Wally... Wait did you just said My Kuki?" She asked him.

He was shocked Oh crud how can I say that he thought

"Did I just say that? No of course didn't, I mean why would I do that?" He rubbed the back of his neck nervously and blushed.

"Whatever you say Wally, But just a note I won't mind if you said that" She smile, she was sure that he said that.

His eyes widened and said "You won't? I mean uhh it won't bother you?"

"No not at all, your my best friend Wally, Why would I be upset?" She smiled more.

"Ya you are right, we are friends" He blushed more.

For one time in his life he was thankful that the teacher came in, this was an awkward moment to him and his face still had shades of red.

What they both didn't know that *Sweetness ninja* was taking a video for them with her cell phone, She had a plan in mind and she will tell the other KND Fans about it Later, Of course neither Wally nor Kuki remembered her because they were both too busy about practicing and tests and stuff, and that was Good for her.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

**(A.N: Ok I know you hate me for interrupting the story, But I just need to say that I know like nothing about football, and I mean nothing, and I also don't Know a lot about cheer leading I will skip the part of the game, and I will only mention the marks, I am sorry if you were expecting me to write the details in The game, but I am sorry I just can't)**

It was the moment everyone was waiting for, finally there first match with the future school.

The players of the Gallagher's school came out to the field first, and then right after them came the players of the Future's school.

Wally shakes Justin's hand (The future's school team leader) that seemed really strong and seemed a very good player luckily not all his team looked like That Wally looked at him carefully and he did the same, then he started the game.

The game was pretty good, they played clean the future school's player weren't that bad, but they weren't that good either, and like what they all thought Some of them were really good and some others were really bad, so by the end of the first half it was 2:1 for Wally's team, and that made Wally feel much Better He grabbed his bottle of water and started to drink like it's the last time he ever taste it.

"Good job Beetles, but try to get better in the second half"

"Yes coach" He said after finally stopped drinking.

Now it was time for the cheerleading competition, the cheerios of the future school started first, and Kuki's team watched them in silence, they were good, But they weren't perfect, Kuki's team were a little more better, When Kuki saw their performance she felt a little better, she thought that they would Be perfect and that there was no way that her team win.

"You Know Kuki they are good, But I thought that they would be better" Rachel said.

"Ya Abby thought that they will be much better" Abby looked at the cheerios.

"I think we have a good chance to beat them, we are kinda better than them" Kuki smiled.

The future's school cheerios were good; after they finished their performance they wished the Gallagher's cheerios good luck and went inside.

It was Kuki's team turn now, they took a deep breath and went outside, they were really good, and they impressed the crowd by their performance, Abby Noticed Hoagie and Nigel giving them thumbs up, She smiled and went inside with her team.

They all felt better after they finished, and suddenly they were much more confident.

The football team went out again for the second half, and they were even better than in the first half, the kept scoring goals it was like that there Confidence boost was 10 times more higher, the future's team were better too, But the Gallagher were much better, by the end of the game it was 5:2 for Wally's team of course, after the match ended there was pure happiness that no creature can destroy!

They all cheered and they did all the crazy things they can do they felt pure joy, of course they went to comfort the other team because they weren't Coldhearted, but they couldn't help but dance and act crazy around the field, they congratulated each others, but no one left the field they still didn't know Who won the cheering competition yet, and after they calmed down a little, the judges announced that the Gallagher School won, Again there was Cheering and happiness even more than before, the cheerios screamed in happiness and joy, they went to comfort the future's school cheerios, then Went partying and doing crazy stuff with the players and with the other students.

Kuki, Rachel, and Abby hugged each others in joy they just won! That's just amazing; Nigel, Wally, and Hoagie ran towards them happily, Wally spun kuki In the air with joy, of course every one was happy with the winning but Wally and Kuki were the most happy about it, they were the leaders of their teams And they won it was amazing.

"Abby just can't believe we won, After all that we finally did it" She smiled widely.

"Well, you just did and you should be proud" Hoagie said putting his arms around her.

Abby's face was red; too bad she didn't have her hat today to hide it." Thanks Hoagie"

"So where are we going to celebrate? Asked Nigel.

"There's a new ice cream place near my house and it looks really cool, I was thinking about going to it to celebrate" Replied Rachel.

"That sounds good" Said Hoagie.

"Ya, That would be a great Idea" Nigel nodded.

"Abby is definitely going, what about you two?" Abby said to Wally and Kuki who looked at each others sadly.

"We have a cruddy test tomorrow and my mom won't forgive me if I got a bad mark, she won't care that much about winning the match" Wally said sadly

"I really want to come, but I have to study, and I am just not that good in Math" Kuki nodded sadly.

"Come ' on come celebrate with us for a little while then you can go study" Rachel begged.

"Well, I don't know, I have tons of cruddy studying to do, I know like nothing about Math" Wally said.

"Please it won't be the same with out you guys" Hoagie said.

"Ok I will come with you guys, But I won't stay for too long" Kuki agreed.

"Great, Now what about you Wally?" Nigel asked.

"I don't know, I have twice the studying kuki have, It's not that easy for me" Wally said.

"It's okay Wally I can help you studying, but try to come with us" Kuki said sweetly.

"Okay I will come" Wally finally agreed.

"I am glad you are coming kuki, if you were not there was no way Wally comes with us" Hoagie joked.

"Shut up Hoagie" Wally said getting a little red now.

"Lets get out of here" Rachel smiled a little.

They left the field with hoagie's arms still on Abby's shoulder, the others just smiled at that these two were obvious.

Again With out anyone noticing *Sweetness ninja* was taking a video of them with her cell phone.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

When everyone arrived at the new Ice cream place, they were amazed by it, it was super amazing and it had all the kinds of ice cream you can ever Imagine, it was really a huge place, and a lot of people were going to it, the place was really cool and they had a lot of cool new songs playing on.

"Wow, Man this place is Amazing" Wally said.

"Abby sure like it, she'll come here every day if she could" Abby smiled widely.

"They have like all the kind of ice cream here" Kuki cheered.

"Well, I think it's the perfect place to celebrate" Said Rachel proudly.

"It sure is, Come on guys lets find an empty booth" Nigel said.

"I think there's one over there" Hoagie pointed to a large booth in the corner.

They walked over the booth and "Smile" By Avril Lavigne started playing.

"Abby loves that song, They sure have cool music here" Abby smiled.

"Glad you liked it, Can I get you anything?" The waitress asked.

They ordered almost everything on the list, they wanted to celebrate this amazing winning and what's a better way for celebrating than eating every single Kind of Ice cream?

"So how do you guys feel after winning the first match? Giving you hope for the next one?" Hoagie asked.

"It sure gives hope, and makes you feel way better" Rachel said.

"Ya, but the cruddy coach won't just get loosen a little, we still have to practice like 5 times more than usual, I thought after winning this match he would get Better, but no cruddy change at all" Wally complained.

"You're lucky about that, our coach, want us to practice even more, She believes that the next matches would be harder" Kuki complained too.

"Seriously, If we lost the next match, it will be because of her, If she wants us to practice even more than that, We really won't be able to stand on our feet" Rachel said.

The waitress was back with their orders and they immediately started eating, they were all having good time.

They all finished there dishes and sat in silence, It was great, It was the best way to celebrate really.

"I am gonna get another" Wally got up to make another ice cream order.

"C'mon you just ate from almost every kind of ice cream" Hoagie said.

"Well, who cares I am still gonna eat more, I just won My first match I deserve to celebrate"

"Okay, What ever you say"

Wally went to make another order and on his way he met a guy that he felt that he knew him but couldn't recognize him ***McQueen 2.0***

"Hey Wally"

"Ummm, Hey do I know you?" Wally asked.

***McQueen 2.0*** paused for a second then said "Well we go to the same school, But I don't think we ever talked" It wasn't just the perfect time to remind Him that he was a fan.

"Ya probably so" Wally replied.

"I saw the game today, It was great, Good job"

"Ya It's a great feeling"

"So I think you have more time to focus on other important things"

"Ya but I am not so worried about the next match" He nodded.

"Well of course you are not, but I wasn't speaking about the game you know" ***McQueen 2.0*** shacked his head.

"Then what are you talking about?" Wally asked.

"I am talking about the dance of course" He said simply.

"What? There is no way I go to that cruddy dance? Why would I?"

"Because if you don't your gonna look like a loser who couldn't get a girl to go with" He answered simply again.

"Well Okay fine I'll go, But what's the problem, I mean what's important about that?"

"Well I know you can dance well, but what about slow dancing?" ***McQueen 2.0*** he just got into the subject.

"I will have to cruddy slow dance" Wally stared at him.

"Ya sure, and the problem is that you have to find some one to dance with, and you need to learn how to slow dance"

"Learning will be easy, I will just tell hoagie to teach me and about the date to the dance and maybe I will just go with one of my friends"

"Woaaah, Hoagie will teach you how to dance?"** *McQueen 2.0*** raised an eye brow at him.

"Ya what's wrong about that?"

"Well, Uhh don't you think it will be um wired?"

Wally thought for a second and recognized how stupid his Idea was "Ya you are right what was I thinking about?"

"It's okay man, But will you do?"

"I don't know but I'll think of something"

"Okay, but take my advice and always trust your friends and use their help"** *McQueen 2.0*** hopped he understood what he meant.

"Ya I know man, Thanks for letting me notice about the dance thing"

"No problem, Oh and good luck in your next match"

Wally smiled and went to order his ice cream; He had an Idea about what he is going to do about that dancing thing.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Sadly after an hour Wally and Kuki had to leave to start studying for the stupid test, they were going to study in Kuki's house, so they left together and went To her place.

And after spending the first half hour studying.

"Ok, I can't do it, I can't understand a cruddy word from this" Wally threw his book away.

"Well, It's not that easy for me either, I just can't study" Kuki threw her book away too.

"Why don't you take a break? You two can make out, and I am gonna give you some room" Mushi entered Kuki's room.

"Mushi out of my room" Kuki jumped from her bed to get Mushi out of her room, She was getting red.

"But you guys look so cute together" Mushi said.

"Mushi get out now" Kuki closed the door in her face.

She was blushing hardly and so was Wally.

"You know it's a great idea" Wally joked, hopping he could mean it.

"What?" She yelled but not that loud.

"I am joking okay, Chill girl can't a guy joke with you?"

"I am sorry, it's just that she doesn't understand a lot of things"

"It's okay, Look I never thought I would say that, But we need to go back to the cruddy studying" Wally hated that he has to study.

"Ya, You know I have an Idea, We're gonna study and after that we are gonna take a little test from the cook tests, The one who answers better invites the Other for dinner, you know to help us study, so you agree?" Kuki suggested

Wally thought for a moment "Ok that sounds good"

"Ok now lets start, and remember the looser pays"

They started to study together and it was way better, both of them didn't want to pay they would tease each others from time to time, they would tell jokes, They would tell jokes about the teacher, it was good, and Wally was getting better, and Kuki liked it too, after a long time studying and after answering The test it was time to know who's gonna pay for the food, they weren't hungry but it could help later.

"Ready to pay Beetles" Kuki was challenging him.

"Oh trust me you're the one who's better be ready sanban" He smirked.

"We'll see about that"

And the surprise was that they actually had the same result, both of them answered 12 questions out of 20 that were great! Especially to Wally!

"What the crud? We got the same result" Wally said.

"Ya I think we'll just forget about it, I am not hungry myself"

"Me too, I am not hungry at all" He replied.

"So what will we do now?" Kuki asked.

" Kooks I wanted to ask you something" Wally started.

Kuki smiled she loved it when he called her Kooks "Ya sure anything Wally"

"But you promise to keep the secret"

"Ya sure, I promise" She smiled more.

"I want you to teach me how to dance, To umm slow dance exactly" He said he was getting red.

"Well of course I'll teach you, It's really easy you know" Kuki smiled at him.

"Really? You sure?" He asked.

"Ya, C'mon I will teach you"

Kuki got up and started to search in her Cds for a song, she picked up a Cd of slow music and she played it on.

"Ya that sounds good, C'mon lets dance" She took Wally's hand and led him to the center of the room, They were both red but they were smiling.

Kuki started to dance with him and he followed her moves and her Instructions.

"Don't look at you shoes, Always keep your head up and look at me" She told him.

He did what he was told, and it wasn't that easy but he loved looking in her face, to him it was the most beautiful thing in the world.

He was doing great, Better than she as expecting.

"Wow you learn fast" She smiled.

"I learned from the best" He twisted her around.

"You think I am the best?" She asked.

"Kuki you're my best friend, Of course I think you're the best except when it's about those cruddy rainbow dorkies"

"Rainbow monkeys aren't cruddy"

"Yes they are" He twisted her around again.

"You know lets talk about this later, now we focus on the dance" She knew he would never change his Idea about rainbow monkeys.

"Ya good point"

Wally was way better now; he was dancing like he has been doing it for years! And he didn't look at his feet at all, his eyes were on Kuki and she did the Same.

The song finished and Wally twisted Kuki one last time, she smiled.

"I think you learnt how to dance"

"Ya I can't believe it's that easy!"  
>"Ya well no one believes at the beginning, Beside you learn fast"<p>

"I had a great teacher" He complimented her, He didn't always do things like that, but he was happy and people change some times

"So I suppose you told me to teach you so you can dance with your date right?" She asked a little sad.

"Ya but the problem is that I don't have me cruddy date yet" He told her.

"You don't really?" She asked as she lightens up a little.

"No, No one wants to go with me of course" He sat on her bed.

"Why do you think so?" She asked sitting beside him.

"No one invited me, and why will anyone? I don't make girls happy, like that guy John you girl like that guy too much" He looked at her.

John was like the most popular guy in the school, He was so hot and he looked great, and he could make every girl smile, every girl in the school was Talking about him, But what Wally didn't know is that he was the second guy that the girls talk about.

"You are so wrong Wally"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Wally are you crazy almost every girl in the school wants to go with you, and almost every girl in the school talks about you, and you are telling me that You have to Idea about it?"

"Well I don't, I never thought about that, Beside I don't want to go with any of those cruddy girls"

Normally Kuki would tell him that girls aren't cruddy, But this time is different she didn't like all those girl talking about Wally like they belong to them.

"Umm Wally is there a certain person you want to go with?" She asked.

Wally didn't wait for a second "What? No of course not why would I want to go with a certain girl?

"It was just a question Wally, Beside you expect to believe that" She smirked.

"You didn't?" Wally knew he wasn't the best liar ever.

"C'mon Wally I am your best friends since like forever, You can't lie to me"

"It was worth the try" He shock his arms.

"Wally you know you can tell me anything, I promise I won't tell anyone not even Abby and Rachel"

"I can't Kuki, I am just not ready to tell anyone maybe later"

Kuki just nodded.

"So what about you?" He asked.

"What about me?" She raised an eye brow.

"I mean is there some one special you want to go with"

"Well Yes of course, I have been uhhh liking him for so long" If only I can tell you she thought.

"Can I know who's the lucky guy?" He asked her playfully.

"First of all Why do you think he's lucky? And to answer you question no you can't know who he is" He smiled.

"Why can't you tell me?"

"Because it doesn't matter he doesn't like me back anyway, and you didn't answer my question"

"What question?"

"Wally don't play stupid"

"Ok fine, It's just that he's lucky cuz a lot of guys are crushing on you and he's lucky that you picked him from all the others" He's like the luckiest guy in the World, But I swear if I saw him he won't be that lucky. He thought.

"How do you know about that?" She asked.

"I hear guys talk about you a lot" and every time I hear them I almost punch each every one of them. he thought

"Well I don't think he likes me back anyways" she shook her head sadly.

"You know what forget about all this, Wanna play video games?" He wondered.

"Ya sure, are you ready to lose?" She jumped from her bed.

"Only in your dreams sanban" He jumped off her bed too.

They went down stairs to play video games, and the moment they got out of the room, Mushi entered and took her video camera that she was hiding, She Wanted to record every thing that happened, she had friends that wanted to know all the details about these two, and of course she wanted to know as well.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Mushi saw the video and was just amazed by how cute they were together, Dancing, Talking, Joking, It was all perfect she still can't believe that they aren't Together.

She sent the video to her friend ***Sweetness ninja*** who didn't wait for a second and showed it for her friends.

"I just got the video from Mushi" She said.

"Great, What happened?" ***McQueen 2.0*** asked.

***Sweetness ninja*** showed them the video.

"These two will never do it" ***McQueen 2.0*** shook his head.

"They will do it some way, They can't stay like that for ever" ***Sweetness ninja*** said.

"Maybe, Lets just hope so"

"Do you think that we should stop focusing on them for a while? You know they are not the only couples"

"The others are doing great, And Rachel and Nigel are even getting better, The football team won the first match and it won't be hard to win the next one And the cheer leading team is in the same situation"

"So things will go good in the story, expect for those two"

"Exactly"** *Sweetness ninja*** said.

Spying on people is not a good thing, but its fun and they are doing it for a better ending, and it was fun.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

**Rachel's POV**

Today in the ice cream place after everyone left to their houses, I stayed with Nigel for a while we both didn't want to leave but we didn't do anything Special at the ice cream place, basically Nigel was just staring dreamily at my face all the time.

"Nigel are you sure you are okay?" I asked him.

"What? Oh ya sure, I was just thinking" He napped out of it.

"Uhhh, Okay do you want to leave?"

"No lets stay here for a while the place is great"

I nodded at him.

"Did I look really that bad?" Nigel asked.

"No you were just staring at my face, So I thought that there is something on my face, or that you are bored or annoyed or anything"

"I am sorry about that, It's just that your pretty face distracts people" He turned red.

"Thanks Nigel" I turned red as well and tried to return the compliment, He saw that and said "You don't have to return the compliment"

I smiled at him.

"Rachel, Can I tell you something?"

"Ya sure Nigel anything"

"I like you ... A lot" He turned red.

I was shocked, Happy but shocked I didn't expect that coming but I have to replay, But my voice wouldn't come out I tried to talk but I couldn't, Well if I can't Speak there's a better way to replay this.  
>Crashed my lips into his, I know that this might be new to Nigel and to me but I had to do something, and this is just great, and He's a good kisser, not the Best but good.<p>

"I like you too Nigel" I told him after I finally pulled away.

We were both red we ordered one last bowl of ice cream and went to our houses, maybe things were happening fast between me and Nigel, but I just Know its right.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

**A/N: Finally I finished chapter three! Not the best chapter, But it's the longest chapter I ever wrote, I am sorry if It took so long, and I hope you liked it, to my dear Reviewers I hope you like your parts, like I said before if you don't like your parts please review and tell me, and if you have a certain Idea or a certain Thing you want to do tell me in your reviews, if you guys have any Ideas for the next chapter please review, I would love to know your opinion about this Story, I know it's sappy I know that some of you think it's stupid, Well maybe you are right, But please review. People I got about 200 hits and only 7 Reviews! That doesn't seem right does it? Please review and I hope you enjoyed this, Next chapter will be way better than this the story is getting better and better, So please review, Give me your Ideas, Tell me if you like your parts, Tell me if there is a certain thing you want to do, Add to your favorite Stories if you like it.**

**I hope you enjoyed this!**

**I hope you REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey my dear readers! I am back with chapter 4! I am so sorry that this late but really I am so busy more than you can even imagine so please forgive me. I hope you are enjoying this story if you are please review and read my other one-shots! I believe that it's the perfect time to get a mention! So this is the first mission in this story and it might be the only one oh and by the way I am not the perfect mission writer ever, I really don't know how to write a good mission so please be nice, you'll be surprised when you find the guests I got in this story ;) but to be honest in wasn't my Idea, No I won't ruin the surprise read the story and you are going to know. Thanks a lot for your reviews everyone, I was happy when I saw your reviews, I hope you are really enjoying this, this chapter is not the best I am not good at writing missions, But I hope you like it!**

**And Please accept my major apologize if you didn't like your parts, I know I said that I will give big parts but really this chapter was really hard to write, and giving parts wasn't easier, So please forgive me!**

**Nigel: Sara I know you that you don't own KND, but if you did what will you do?**

**Me *AKA Sara*: I would never stop this cartoon, and operation INTERVIEWS would never exist, beside I would get all the couples together from like the first episode!**

**Kuki: That would be great!**

**Me: Ya I think so.**

**Wally: I want to know what the surprise will be**

**Me: No you won't**

**Hoagie: Can't we at least know who gave you the Idea?**

**Me: It's Gamewizard 2008.**

**Rachel: Cool, Can we know what the surprise is?**

**Me: No, Just give up you guys I am not telling anyone!**

**Abby: Just don't ruin the surprise; if there were no surprises the story would be boring.**

**Hoagie: I agree.**

**Wally: I can't believe that you change your mind for a cruddy girl.**

**Kuki: Girls aren't cruddy.**

**Nigel: Can't we start this chapter.**

**Rachel: I agree with Nigel.**

**Wally: You guys really need to get yourself a personality.**

**Abby: And you Wally need to learn how to spell.**

**Kuki: Ya and how to count.**

**Wally: I can count 1,2,3,4,5,0,9,h,q,t,8**

**Me: To save Wally from embrace we are going to start this chapter, Please review and I hope you enjoy!**  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

**Nigel's POV**

_I am so happy, that I told Rachel how I feel about her, it just made me feel right, but now I have other things to worry about, actually one other thing to worth about which is TND._

_Our last mission was 3 weeks ago and I am getting worried, aren't the others planning for anything, or aren't the kids planning for anything? Someone must be planning for something and we had to find out, I had a feeling that we would have a mission soon, But I needed a proof._

_I don't like to stay without working for so long; having missions was always good to me!_  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

**NO POV.**

_It was just another normal boring school day, of course they just one there first match of the week but they were still very bore, School is never fun, not even in a million years it will be fun._

Abby, Nigel, Wally, Rachel, Hoagie, Kuki were standing in the hall way talking together as usual.

"You guys wanna hear a joke?" Hoagie wondered.

"NO" They all yelled in unison.

"When is a car not a car?"

No one replied.

" When it turns into a driveway!" He laughed so hard. "You get it? The car turns into a drive way"

Abby whacked him with her hat.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"For saying a very lame joke" Abby frowned.

"Hoagie you jokes are so cruddy lame" Wally said.

"Oh, you guys are just jealous" Hoagie smirked.

They all just rolled their eyes.

"Guys I am worried about TND we didn't get a mission for 3 weeks! That's not normal" Nigel changed the subject.

"Nigel, It's no big deal, KND are probably busy with their own stuff beside I don't think we have time for missions" Kuki told him.

"Ya Nigel and we'll probably get a mission soon, But honestly I don't mind if we don't we are really busy this week" Rachel completed.

"Well What if they are planning for something? Something really big and that's why we haven't seen anything from them for three weeks!" Nigel argued.

"Look babe, If they were planning for something we would know, so don't take it like a BIG deal cuz it's not" Abby said.

"We already have a lot of cruddy things to do, we don't need cruddy children to make it worse" Wally came in.

"I can't understand how can't you guys be worried like me?" Nigel asked.

"Because we have a lot of other important things to do Nigel, and we all know that if there was something happening we would know" Hoagie told him.

"But guys..." He tried to argue.

"But nothing Nigel, Now drop the subject" Hoagie ended it up.

And of course like every day's routine the bell rang.

"Abby better get to her class, See ya guys" Abby waved and went with Rachel to their classes.

"Ya me too, you coming Nigel?" Hoagie asked they had there first class together.

"Ya, see ya guys" Nigel waved at Wally and kuki.

Wally and Kuki stood in the hall way for a while, Normally Kuki wouldn't get late for class but she wasn't so exited about that test.

"Well I think it's time for that cruddy test" Wally told her.

"Ya Lets just get to class and hope it goes well" Kuki smiled.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

_To kuki's and Wally's surprise, The rest was easy to them they answered really good, of course there was a couple of questions they didn't know but they answered most of the test and they answered correct now that was a great thing!_

_After they both finished the test Wally saw something falling from her school bag, it looked like it was a drawing or something he couldn't see it clearly_

"Hey kooks what's that?" He pointed to the paper on the floor.

Kuki gasped and grabbed it as fast as she could there was no way she let Wally see it, And in a blink of an eye the panting was in her bag.

"Oh, That is uhh nothing really" She replied nervously.

"It seems like a panting, let me see it" He whispered.

"No Wally you can't, now please can you forget about it?"

"Kuki C'mon it can't be that bad let me see"

"No... Hey what's that?" She pointed to a piece of paper coming out from his bag.

Wally's face turned red, He gasped and quickly took the paper and placed it in his pocket.

"What was that?" Kuki asked.

"It was totally nothing" Wally replied.

"C'mon Wally let me see it"

"No, not in a million years... Or maybe if you showed me your drawing first" Wally smirked.

"I can't show you my drawing, Beside you don't want to see it, it looks horrible anyway"

"Well so is my poetry... I mean so is what's in that cruddy paper" What did I just say? He thought.

"You write poetry?" Her eyes widened.

"No, Of course not, why do you think so?" He turned red.

"Wally you just said so" She smirked.

"Well I didn't mean it, and if you want to see what's in the cruddy paper, you must show me your panting first"

"Mr. Beetles and Mrs. Sanban, Is there is something you want to share with the class?" The teacher asked them.

"We were just admiring you teacher, we just both think that we are going to get great grades because we have a great teacher" Kuki said sweetly.

"Ya totally" Wally nodded.

The teacher actually believed it, so she smiled and said "That's so nice from you, But you can't talk in class, please complete your conversation after class it's almost over anyway"

_Wally and Kuki smirked and nodded, Wow it's so easy to trick a teacher._

The bell rang after 5 minuets.

"Class dismissed" The teacher said.

The class rapidly rushed out from the room.

"Kuki are you gonna show me that panting or not?" Wally asked her.

"Wally I am sorry but I can't beside you don't want to show me your poem too"

"It's not a poem" Wally argued.

"Wally don't argue about it, you said it yourself, any way I have to go to the history class, I will see you around" She waved.

"See ya Kuki" He waved back.

"Oh and Wally?" She turned back at him.

"Ya?"

"You know that I am going to show you my panting later right?" She smiled.

"Ya I know, But I am not sure if you are gonna see that cruddy poem of mine you know"

"We'll see about that" She smirked and turned back to go to her class.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

**Abby's POV**

_History class was always boring, Abby never liked it and she never understood why do we learn history? All the people we learn about are dead anyway! I took my seat beside Kuki as usual._

"Hey Kuki, how was the math test?"

"It was good, I think that all that studying with Wally was worth it" She replied.

"Oh so you want to tell Abby that you didn't enjoy it?" Abby smirked.

Kuki blushed "Of course I liked it but nothing special happened"

"Don't worry it's all about time"

Kuki smiled and nodded as the teacher started the class, Abby wasn't really feeling like paying attention, History wasn't her subject anyway, and she had a lot in her mind, She thought about what Nigel said about TND, Maybe he was right but still anyway Abby really didn't want to go on any missions she was too busy, She had to practice with the cheerios, she had to go to the dance with hoagie, And Abby was not the only one who was busy everyone was really busy, She was thankful that there were no missions.

_Abby thought about hoagie, Wow Abby is going to the dance with hoagie! That's just amazing, Abby couldn't wait for the dance but also she had a lot of other things to worry about, but its cool Abby can balance her life._

_I thought about hoagie a lot, He was a lot different; he's now taller and much more thinner his hair was much taller now, He still wear his goggles, But he looked different from how he was back when we were in KND., His personality is still the same he still tell horrible jokes and he still like inventing things, The difference is he acts even more flirty around girls, Abby don't like that and normally when he does something like that Abby hits him with her hat, Maybe that makes it obvious but Abby just don't like seeing him flirting with other girls, Even if Rachel and Kuki tell Abby that hoagie likes her, She still needs to know for sure._

Truth is not only Hoagie who changed; we all changed even if it wasn't a big change but something in our characters is now different.

_By the years Nigel became less uptight, Of course he's still very strict, and still Mr. serious and very uptight and all, But he's a little better from before._

_Hoagie like I said the only thing that changed in his personality that he became even more flirty and maybe more confident._

_Kuki didn't change much, She was still cheery and she loved rainbow monkeys, She still could make people smile, and her mind would go in a thousand ways, The difference is that she loved Wally more, and she now express her feelings by her drawings instead of telling her rainbow monkeys._

_Wally now was smarter, No not that much smarter but better, He became taller and stronger, He could control his anger better but if some one made him angry he will regret it._

_Abby thinks that she didn't change a lot too, Abby wasn't a girly girl but she liked cheer leading, Abby was smarter now too but she still hated school, and Abby now is so much into music, She listen to all kinds of music all the time._

_And about Rachel, After Nigel went into the space me and Kuki became her best friends, And also Wally and Hoagie too, When Nigel came back from space 4 years after that, She was now one of the gang, She hangs out with us, She helps us in our missions it was like that she was a part of sector V, and actually we considered her a part of sector V_.

The bell rang announcing that the class is over

"Class dismissed" The teacher said.

_Wow Abby sure didn't feel the time, Abby don't even think that she heard a word the teacher says! Well anyway History is not Abby's subject._  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

**NO POV**

It was lunch time and the six friends met at their normal table, to everyone surprise Nigel and Rachel were holding hands.

"Hey you guys are together?" Kuki asked.

"Yup, we're together now" Rachel said.

"I knew this would happen, It was all about time" Hoagie smirked.

"Rachel and Nigel sitting in a tree K-I-S-8-H-F-D" Wally teased or _at least tried._

"Um Wally that's not how you spell kissing" Nigel said.

"Well who cares you understand anyway"

Abby rolled her eyes and asked "So when did this happen?"

"Yesterday at the ice cream place" Rachel replied.

"Well, Congratulations guys" Kuki cheered.

Rachel and Nigel blushed slightly.

"Thanks Kuki" Rachel said.

They had there lunch talking and joking and laughing, they teased Rachel and Nigel a lot, the best thing was that Nigel seemed that he forgot about that mission thing, because no one really wanted to hear about it, they were too busy to think about those missions.

"So are you guys doing anything today after school?" Hoagie wondered.

"Practice" Kuki, Abby,Rachel and Wally replied in unison.

"Oh C'mon there are still 2 days for the next game" Nigel complained.

"our cruddy coach want us to practice more, So he can be sure we win the next game" Wally scowled.

"So is ours, our couch even want us to practice more than before" Kuki told them while Abby and Rachel nodded.

"I think that means that there is no way that we meet at the tree house after school" Hoagie told them.

"Sorry Hags, But this week is really busy" Abby shook her head.

"I understand, I hope you guys win the next match"

"We all do If we won that gives us a better chance for the last match" Wally told them.

They all nodded and finished there lunches.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

The school day finished Wally, Kuki, Abby and Rachel stayed after school for practice, And Nigel and Hoagie went to their houses.

_The football coach was heartless, The team had to practice much more almost 30 times more than usual things were out of control, He would scream and yell and curse anyone who would stop for a second to catch their breath, or for sipping water, It was like 2 hours in hell, The players were really tiered and finally when the practice ended they rushed out from the school with their coach's words in his mind "Tomorrow we will practice even more we have to win this thing"_

_And of course the things were not better with the cheer leading practice, The had to train so much more than usual, They learned new and really hard moves and the coach was expecting them to be professionals in it, She yelled and screamed and shouted, She was going totally crazy she was even pulling some girls hair, And after 2 hours of hell too the girls rushed out from the school with some of them crying, And to make it worse she said that tomorrow they will practice even harder too, And of course since she was the leader Kuki was the most one who was angry because she was the most one the coach pulled her hair and yelled at._

The three girls were too angry to cry like the other girls, they just wanted to go and punch there stupid coach right in her face.

Wally met the girls in the middle of the hallway on his way out.

"Hey girls" He waved still angry at today's practice.

The girls waved back, and of course they were angry too.

They all stopped and looked at each others faces and said in unison "Stupid coach"

"So I think that your coach was a jerk too, huh?" Abby asked as they walked to the school door.

"The worse, The cruddy coach is acting totally crazy" Wally replied her.

"So is ours, She is even crazier than before" Rachel replied him.

"I saw some cheerios crying was it really that bad?" Wally asked.

"That jerk was yelling at us all the time, She was totally insane she was pulling our hairs and insulting she is a... She is a... Uggh" Kuki told him.

"Wow she's insane"

"You're telling me about it, If I just can say it she's a ..., Why can't I do it?" Kuki asked.

"Maybe because you were always a good girl that don't talk rudely about people, OR in another word miss two goody shoes" Wally teased.

Kuki playfully punched him, causing him to smile.

"I just have a feeling that I want to punch something" She said.

"Here take that" Wally gave her an empty sack.

"What should she do with it?" Rachel asked.

"She will say everything she want in it and since no one is going to hear her she will feel better"

"Do you really think that will work?" Kuki asked.

"It will make you calm down a little, But even if it didn't what will you lose?"

"Okay" Kuki tried to smiled but too bad she was too angry to do it, so she started to whisper a lot of things about their stupid coach in anger.

They got out from the school and Kuki finished whispering things in the sack.

"So feeling better babe?" Abby asked.

"Ya I feel better than before" Kuki told her, Then smiled to Wally "Thanks Wally"

"No problem" Wally smiled back.

"I am gonna go home guys, I am really tiered I can barely stand on my feet" Rachel told them.

"We are all tiered babe, Abby is going home too" Abby told them.

They said goodbye but before any one could leave they all got a text message

"Mission time"

They looked at each others and ran to the tree house.

**Hoagie's POV**

_I was sitting at home after finally finishing my home work, It wasn't a lot really but I was just bored and I wasn't in mood of studying I actually didn't feel like doing anything I just sat in my room thinking about things, I was thinking about million of Things, School, Abby, TND, Chili dogs, My inventions, I thought about some new jokes I was thinking about too much things in one time._

But to interrupt my thoughts I got a text message from Nigel.

"Mission time"

I rushed out of my room, down stairs, And out of the house.

Nigel was right they were planning for something and now it was time, but let's just hopes that it's not a false alarm.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ <strong>(AN: Okay so like I said in the Author's note above is that I am adding Characters to the story, So I am adding Sector numbuh 10 and numbuh 11.0 :) I never thought about writing any fics for that sector, Or any 10/11.0 fics, but when I got the Idea I thought that there is a first time for everything so ya there will be some 10/11.0 in this chapter, I hope you like it and sorry for interrupting oh and btw REVIEW)**

They all finally reached the tree house to meet Nigel.

"Guys what took you so long?" Nigel asked them.

"Well it's mot so easy to run with a cheer leader uniform after 2 hours of practicing" Abby told him.

"Ya right I forgot about that"

"Beside The school is so far from the tree house Nigel" Rachel said.

"Hey guys I came as fast as I could" Hoagie ran into the room.

"Don't worry numbuh 2 we just came" Kuki told him.

"So what is it numbuh 1?" Wally asked.

"The operatives of KND don't believe that we really are playing matches, and they believe that it's a secret meeting between TND operatives from other places and other schools, and they also believe that the future school let us win the last match, and that we might let them win the next one or something"

"What the crud?" Wally complained.

"That is totally ridiculous" Kuki said.

"Yes, Now the bigger problem is that they are not only one sector" Nigel told them.

"What do you mean?" Abby asked.

" Apparently Sector A-5-7 of KND hate us so much and Sector G-4-3 does too, So now they are going unite against us, To ruin these matches, They are starting to make great inventions and they are planning to use it in our next match"

"Now that's a problem" Kuki said.

"Beside they will be more than us" Hoagie said.

"Who cares Hoagie, We are teenagers, They are just Kids" Wally told him.

"Numbuh 4, You know Numbuh 2 is right, You remember what we did to teenagers when we were kids?" Abby asked.

Wally paused for a second, and then said "Ya, he's right but we're better than them anyway"

"Look guys we are getting some help" Nigel told them.

"Help?" They all asked in unison.

"From who?" Kuki asked.

"We're here sorry we're late, Did anything happen?" Numbuh 10 said as she came with numbuh 11.0 to the tree house.

"We're getting help from sector L?" Wally asked Nigel.

"Yes we are" He told him then he turned to the new guests "Don't worry Numbuh 10 we wouldn't start with out you"

"Thank you guys, your tree house is really far from ours" Numbuh 10 told them.

"It's nice to see you guys" Kuki cheered.

"It's nice to see you too Kuki" numbuh 11.0 said.

"Why didn't you bring your team guys" Rachel asked.

"They are all Extremely busy, They couldn't come with us at all" Numbuh 10 said.

"It's okay we understand we are all busy too" Hoagie told her.

"Wait guys now won't they still be more than us?" Abby asked.

"We're here now sorry we're late" Patton said as he came in with fanny.** (A/N: Ya I added Fanny and Patton too :) but that was my Idea, Hope you like it)**

"I don't think that they will be more than us now" Nigel told Abby.

"You asked Fanny for help?" Wally asked Nigel as his eyes widened.

"My name is numbuh 86 you stupid boy we are on a mission remember? A very serious mission we can't call each others with our names you dumb" Fanny told him.

Wally nodded he hated Fanny A LOT.

"So I think we all know what to do?" Rachel asked them.

They all nodded.

"Then let's go" She said.

They ran out from the tree house and went to solve this big misunderstanding.

"So we will go to their tree house?" Numbuh 11.0 asked.

"Ya so be careful, The probably have every kind of security to prevent us teenagers from coming to their tree house" Nigel said.

"Can't we just explain that it's just normal games? And we are not preparing for anything?" Kuki asked.

"We can't numbuh 3 they won't believe us" numbuh 10 told her.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

They reached the KND's tree house, and just when they reached they all had the same thought in mind.

"How will we enter ?" They all thought.

The next moment something they weren't expecting at all happened, the tree house door cracked open and the kids operatives from the two sectors got out running into their own C.O.O.L.B.U.S.

And to make it better they didn't notice them, That was just total luck, now all they had to do is go inside and find the weapons they made to destroy the matches and go out side.

"Now that what I call good luck" Hoagie told them.

"Let's hope luck stays with us as we enter, You never know when they come back" Numbuh 11.0 said.

"Wait, Nigel what will we exactly take?" Abby asked.

"From the information I got is that they built a cannon and they built their own S.P.O.T.F.I.T.E.S . And they are now working on their own S.P.I.C.E.R too" Nigel replied.

"Didn't we use these cruddy things when we were kids?" Wally asked.

"Ya we did, and they are using it now against us!"

"Ok wait, where will they use the S.P.O.T.F.I.T.E.S. it's supposed to be on stages right?" Patton asked.

"Well there are spot lights in the school grounds too" Rachel said.

"Does it even matter? They will use it against us to destroy us and to destroy our matches and all you care about is that where will they use it? You boys are so stupid" Fanny said.

"Numbuh 86 don't you think that it's not the right time to fight? Who knows when those kids will be back" Kuki told her.

"Ya whatever" Fanny crossed her arms.

"Guys are we going in or not?" Patton asked impatiently.

"Wait what about the security?" Numbuh 10 asked

"Leave that to me gorgeous" Hoagie said and wiggled his eyebrows.

At that Abby whacked him with her hat and numbuh 11.0 punched his arm.

"Oww What was that for?" He asked them but he got no answer.

They all just smiled and Wally said "Numbuh 2 just breaks the security so we can get those cruddy stuff and go"

"Ok fine" Hoagie took out his laptop and after 2 minuets he said "Ok so I turned off the cameras, There is no lasers and no teenagers alarm anymore. But be careful there might be some traps"

"Great job numbuh 2, Now lets go" Rachel took the lead.

They all rushed into the tree house.

"Ok so numbers 3, 4, 10, 11.0 you guys take the left part of the tree house and numbers 2, 5, 86, 60 you take the right part of the house, Me and Nigel will search in the tree house yard and we're gonna guard who knows when will they come back, We meet in the yard after 20 minuets if anyone found anything call the others ok?" Rachel told them.

They all nodded and took there positions and started searching.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Wally, Kuki, Eva and Kade (Numbers 10 and 11.0) started to search in the left part.<p>

"I don't get it why are they doing this? Why do they want to ruin our matches?" Kuki asked sadly.

"They believe that it's a secret meeting between schools from different places" Numbuh 10 told her.

"This is the stupidest thing I ever heard!, I mean were we that stupid when we were kids?" Wally asked.

"I think we were, Remember when we destroyed Cree's dance?" Kuki asked him.

"Oh ya I remember we thought it was a meeting or something, Oh crud we were that stupid!" They all chuckled a little.

"No offense guys, but why did you came help us, we are not used to it, That doesn't mean I don't like you guys, It's just a question" Kuki said.

"Well you see sometimes the sectors help each others, Beside the future school is our school" Numbuh 11.0 told her.

"Really? We had no idea" Wally said.

"Ya but we are not in the school teams" Numbuh 11.0 said.

"I used to be a cheerio, But I left the team" Numbuh 10 added.

"Let me guess, Your coach was a jerk that shouted and yelled at you all the time and made you practice A LOT till you can barely stand on your feet?" Kuki asked.

"Ya is your coach like that too?" Numbuh 10 asked.

Kuki nodded she was still angry at her coach and when she knew that the kids wanted to destroy the matches she was even angrier, But she could contain her anger, She could always act happy and cheery.

"So you guys going to the dance after the matches end?" Numbuh 11.0 asked.

"Uhh ya we will probably go, but we don't have our dates yet" Kuki said.

"Ya but we would go anyway, What about you guys?, I mean I heard that the students of the future school would join the dance too" Wally asked them.

"Well we don't have our dates too" Numbuh 10 told them.

"Wait so you guys are not going together?" Kuki asked.

The turned a little red and shook their heads.

"Well you should you would be great together" Kuki told them.

"Well, Kade and I are just friends, So he probably won't..." Numbuh 10 said but numbuh 11.0 interrupted her.

"I would love to go to the dance with you"

"Really?"

"Ya sure, I mean if you don't mind"

Eva smiled "Ok I don't mind either, I would love to go to the dance with you"

"Well I think we are going to the dance after all" Numbuh 11.0 told them.

They smiled and completed searching for the weapons.

And after 10 minuets of searching, Wally found something.

"Hey guys check this out" He told them.

They came rushing to him as he showed them what he found.

"Numbuh 4 you found the plans for the S.P.I.C.E.R, That's great" Kuki cheered.

"Well I think we should call the others" Numbuh 10 got out her cell phone.

Numbuh 11.0 walked to Wally when something strange happened.

"Woaaaaah, What just happened" He yelled.

"These must be the traps numbuh 2 told us about" Kuki said.

"How will we get him out of these things?" Numbuh 10 asked.

"We'll find a way" Wally told her.

The ropes were really hard it took them a lot of time to get them off but finally they were able to get him out of it.

"Thanks a lot guys I thought I would stay like that forever" Numbuh 11.0 thanked them

"No problem numbuh 11.0" Kuki smiled

"Guys I am calling numbuh 1 but he won't answer" Numbuh 10 said.

"Well try calling numbuh 362" Wally told her.

"She's not answering either"

"That's not good" Kuki said.

"Not good at all" Numbuh 11.0 completed.

"Do you think something happened to them?" Numbuh 10 asked.

"I don't know, We better go and see" Numbuh 11.0 told her.

They all nodded and went to search for their friends.

"Wait numbuh 3 who are you texting?" Wally asked.

"I am texting numbuh 2, Maybe he knows where Nigel is" She replied.

It was time for them to meet each others any way in the yard; they went to the yard to see Nigel and Rachel.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Meanwhile:

**Abby's POV.**

"So where would they put those stuff?" Hoagie asked.

"We might find them in one of those rooms, This place is big it could be anywhere" Abby said.

"How about we take a look in this room?" Fanny pointed into a dark room in the corner.

We all just nodded and went to check it.

_Abby some how had the feeling that some one was flowing them and that wasn't a good thing, Abby had a lot of thoughts in mind, If it was one of the kids he would show up a step us, If it was of us they wouldn't hide either maybe Abby is just tiered and she's imagining things._

We searched every where in the room; we didn't leave a spot with out searching.

"There is nothing here, It was just a waste of time lets go search some where else" Patton said.

"Don't complain fool, Lets keep searching" Fanny spat.

We searched a lot until luckily I found something.

"Hey guys I found the cannon" I cheered.

They rushed to me.

"Great job numbuh 5, That's what I call good work" Fanny patted on my back.

"Thanks babe, So should we call the others" Abby asked.

"Ya I'll call Nigel" Hoagie said.

_We searched more but found nothing other than that cannon, Hoagie tried calling Nigel and Rachel many times but they won't answer, that made us worry._

"They both wouldn't answer, I wonder if everything is okay" Hoagie said then he got a message.

"Is it Numbuh 1?" Abby asked.

"No it's Numbuh 3, She says that they found the Plans for the S.P.I.C.E.R. but numbuh 1 and numbuh 362 wouldn't answer" Hoagie said.

"Great they got the S.P.I.C.E.R, and we got the cannon now all is left is the S.P.O.T.F.I.T.E.S cool" Patton said.

"Ok great lets go to the yard, Lets go to the yard it's time to meet every body there" Abby said.

Hoagie looked at the yard from the window and gasped.

"What?" They all asked him in unison.

"The kids are back, and they got Numbuh 1 and numbuh 362" Hoagie replied.

They all gasped.

"Why did they come so fast?" Patton asked.

"Who cares fool? Maybe it was a false alarm or something, If that stupid boy wasn't with numbuh 362 that wouldn't happen" Fanny told him.

"Numbuh 86, lets just focus on the mission babe" Abby told her.

Numbuh 86 shook her head, Abby never liked numbuh 86.

"What are we going to do now?" Hoagie asked.

"Numbuh 5 is going to call numbuh 3 and warn her" Abby said.

"Ya I think we should meet them in the second floor so we can decide what to" Fanny told her.

We all nodded, it was a good Idea.

I called Kuki "C'mon girl answer the phone" I thought.

" Hey Abby what's wrong?" She answered.

"Kuki Don't you to the yard the kids are back and they got Nigel and Rachel"

I heard Kuki gasp then she said "What are we going to do?"

"Look we are going to meet you and the others in the second floor of the tree house okay?"

"Ok We'll be there in 2 minuets be careful"

"Ok"

Abby closed the line and looked at her friends "Okay I told her, now let's go"  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

**Wally's POV**

_When Kuki got that call from Abby we all knew that there will be troubles, Now that those kids came back, we now got the cannon and the plans for the S.P.I.C.E.R., So it's cool, but how the crud will we go out of here with Nigel and Rachel, and how will we get the S.P.O.T.F.I.T.E.S._

Abby, Hoagie, Fanny, Patton

"Hey guys, did you saw the kids down there?" Kuki asked.

"Ya they got Nigel and Rachel" Hoagie told her.

"Well what are we going to do?" Kuki asked

"We're gonna battle of course" Patton said.

"I agree we need to kick some butt" I said.

"Abby wasn't expecting any battles, But since we have to get Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 362 we got to" Abby said.

"Ok then lets go guys" Numbuh 11.0 said.

We went to the yard to see those kids, they better be good with Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 362, Cuz no one mess with Walbee Beatles's friends.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

**NO POV**

The TND members rushed into the yard and when they reached it, they saw about 10 kids' operatives holding their weapons towards Nigel and Rachel who were tied into a tree with thick ropes defenseless.

The kids were too busy talking to Nigel and Rachel that they didn't notice the other teenagers behind them.

Patton took out a paddle ball, or at least it looked like it, it would reach much more far, He would aim really well, He shot the kids' weapons and in a blink of an eye those kids were defenseless.

"Let our friends go" Wally held his mustard gun towards the kids and the others did the same with their weapons.

"Shut up you stupid teenager, You were the ones to break into our tree house" A boy with black hair said.

"Well you wanted to ruin our matches that's not fun either" Numbuh 11.0 said.

"Ya right like it's really JUST matches, We know it's some kind of secret meeting" A brown haired girl said.

"Well it's not, why do you think so?" Numbuh 10 asked.

"Because we can't trust stupid teenagers like you" The black haired boy said.

"Look now I don't care what do you think and I don't care what you want to do because anyway you aren't going to do it" Fanny said angrily.

"You just don't get it do you, We don't trust teenagers we know it's a kind of meeting not only innocent matches" A girl with blond hair came in.

"Now look babe, we don't want any harm we don't to do something you don't like, we just don't want you to smash every thing we did" Abby told them.

"Like we said we don't trust teenagers" A red head girl said.

"Look we already took the cannon, and the plans of the S.P.I.C.E.R. just hand us the S.P.O.T.F.I.T.E.S. and let go of our friends, and we promise that there will be no harm" Hoagie came in.

"Can you teenagers be so stupid, we are not giving you anything, and we are taking back our things" A brown haired boy said.

"And about your friends here, we are not letting them go either, unless you give us our things" A girl with a brown cap said.

Kuki was very angry by now and she had enough "Now look you little kids now it's not our problem that you think it's a stupid meeting, it's is just a stupid dumb competition ok? And we have been working more than very hard for it, And I am not ready to lose or even not have the chance to try after everything I did and after every thing that happened, Just because you kids think it's a freaking meeting" Kuki finished and she felt a lot better she just had to say those things.

"Well too bad it's not our problem" said a boy with baggy cloth.

Hoagie noticed that Rachel and Nigel were doing something with the ropes; they used their chance as no one had a gaze on them, and luckily they weren't tied that hard so it was easier to get rid of it.

Hoagie looked at Wally to see him looking at them too, They Immediately started to distract the kids even more.

"Look now we all know that this cruddy conversation is getting boring, So just give us the S.P.O.T.F.I.T.E.S. and let go of our friends, and we are gonna leave" Wally told them trying to give Nigel and Rachel as much time as possible.

"No you just get out of here and give our things back" The black haired boy said.

Patton walked towards the children and took there weapons and put it away to make sure none of them was going to use it.

"Hey you leave our things" The blond girl said.

"Just shut up and give us the S.P.O.T.F.I.T.E.S." Patton told her.

"What about your friends should we keep them as a souvenir or something?" The brown haired boy smirked.

"I wouldn't worry about that" Numbuh 10 smirked at him.

"Ya look around" Numbuh 11,0 pointed to Nigel and Rachel who were finally able to get out of the ropes and already grabbed there weapons and pointed them towards the children. (A/N: Ya I know it's stupid you don't have to tell me, like I said I suck writing missions)

"C'mon lets get out of here" Rachel said.

"Wait what about the S.P.O.T.F.I.T.E.S.?" Kuki asked.

"We will find a way to get that later, We searched everywhere in the yard and couldn't find it, There is no more time to search for it now" Nigel said.

"Ya lets go to the tree house" Nigel said.

They all nodded

"Oh and by the way kids, It really is just a game and nothing more, so don't you think about trying to destroy it" Nigel said.

They got out of the KND's tree house and went to their own, it was a good mission, but now it's time for a break.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

**NO POV**

When they finally reached the tree house Numbuh 11.0 gasped.

"What?" They all asked in unison.

"We forgot to take the plans of the S.P.I.C.E.R. they can make it again easily, and even if they didn't destroy the next match, they will destroy the last one"

They all gasped.

"That's not a problem, I already got it" ***Fearofchicken13*** got out like from no where and handed them the plans.

"Ya and I got the S.P.O.T.F.I.T.E.S"** *McQueen 2.0*** got out from no where too and handed them the S.P.O.T.F.I.T.E.S.

They all froze, no one was expecting this but they were very thankful.

"Woaaaah, you guys go to our school right?" Kuki asked.

"Yup"** *Fearofchicken13*** nodded.

"But wait, you are not in KND are you?" Rachel asked.

"No we are not but we are fans we can do anything" ***McQueen 2.0*** told her.

"Wow fans are cool" Hoagie said.

"Ya and fans should be obeyed" ***Fearofchicken13*** told them.

"Because fans are always right" ***McQueen 2.0*** completed.

"Seems like there is something we don't know about" Abby said.

"Maybe, but it's their own business" Nigel said.

"Ya you guys want to hear a joke?" Hoagie asked.

"NO" They all yelled in unison.

"C'mon it's really funny"

"NO"

"When a man walks into a bar what does he say?" Hoagie asked.

"Hoagie we don't care" Wally told him.

"He says ouch.., You get it?" And then he started laughing.

Abby whacked him with her hat as usual.

"Way to go" Numbuh 10 high fived her.

"Oww what was that for?" He rubbed his head.

"For saying like the lamest joke ever!" Abby replied.

"Wait guys I have a funny one" Numbuh 11.0 said.

"NO" They all yelled in unison again.

"Where do you find a turtle with no legs?" He told them the joke anyway.

And again no one answers.

"Right where you left it" He replied and started laughing.

"You get it, C'mon guys it's funny" He completed.

"Abby can I take your hat for a second?" Numbuh 10 asked.

"You sure can" Abby handed her the hat.

And of course Numbuh 10 whacked him with Abby's hat.

"That's better" She said, "Thanks Abbs" She gave Abby the hat.

"No problem" Abby told her.

"You guys have no sense of humor at all" Hoagie told them.

"Hoagie it's your jokes who are cruddy lame" Wally told him.

"Ya, if we wrote your jokes and threw them in the sea, The fish will die from boredom" ***Fearofchicken13*** told him.

"They sure will" Kuki giggled.

"Well it's time for us to go now, we'll see you later guys" Numbuh 10 waved.

"We'll meet you at the dance soon" Numbuh 11.0 told them.

"We have to go too, we have some work in the moon base" Fanny said.

"Later guys" Patton waved.

As Numbuh 10, Numbuh 11.0, Numbuh 86, Numbuh 60 left the tree house, Kuki looked at her friends and said: "I really don't feel like going back home, or doing Home work"

"I don't feel like moving, This was the best practice ever, and the mission made it worse" Rachel said.

"Was it really that bad?" Nigel asked.

"Ya it was the worst" Kuki nodded.

"Same with the football practice" Wally sat on the couch.

"You guys really need a break from all this" Hoagie said.

"Abby wish this ends, She's really tiered" Abby said.

"Everything will be much better this week" Kuki told them.

"I got to go to my place, I'll see you later guys" Wally told them.

"Don't forget about that dumb history home work we got today" Hoagie reminded him.

Wally gasped "Just forget about it, that cruddy History home work can wait"

Hoagie smirked.

"I got to go too, My mom must be worried, and beside I have to baby sit Mushi tonight" Kuki told them

"See ya girl, Hey and call Abby if you could" Abby told her.

"Sure Abbs, See ya guys" Kuki waved.

"Ok so you talk to Wally and I talk to Kuki this time"** *McQueen 2.0*** whispered to ***Fearofchicken13*** who nodded.

"Well I got to go too guys, Umm enjoy your life" ***Fearofchicken13*** waved.

"Ya me too, we do have a life too you know" ***McQueen 2.0*** said.

"Thanks for helping us in the mission guys" Nigel told her.

"Don't mention it" ***Fearofchicken13*** said and went to catch up with Wally.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

**Wally's POV**

**Cruddy coach, This is like the worst practice ever, and he say it will be even worse tomorrow, Well in case he didn't notice we have lives too, we have cruddy home works, I have missions in TND, Not to mention that cruddy dance that I want to invite Kuki too, This is like the worst week ever.**

"Hey Wally going home?" ***Fearofchicken13*** asked knowing the answer of course.

"Ya, what about you?"

"I am on my way too"

"Thanks for getting the plans from those kids"

"No problem, So you do realize we are not going to come and say the same things every chapter right?"

I thought for a second then realized what she was saying.

"Ya it's getting boring" I replied.

"Then just go tell her, I mean you two are going to make the story really boring, Nigel and Rachel are together, Abby and Hoagie are going to the dance with each others, C'mon even numbuh 10 and numbuh 11.0 are going to the dance, You and Kuki are really ruining this"

"Wait what makes you so sure that I like Kuki, Beside everyone talks about it like every single person in the universe knows that I like Kuki? What makes you guys so sure?"

"I think I'll just have to show you" She looked around and saw a little girl walking in the street.

"Hey sweety come here I want to ask you something" She invited her.

What the crud is she doing? I thought

Then I recognized the girl she goes to the kinder garden with Joey I some time see her when my mom makes me pick up Joey from the kinder garden.

The girl walked to ***Fearofchicken13*** shyly.

"Don't worry I will just ask you a simple question, What's your name sweety?" She asked the girl

"My name is Katy" The girl replied.

"Ok Katy do you know this boy?"

"Ya he comes to our kinder garden some times to take my friend Joey home" Katy replied.

"That's great, Now do you know the name of the girl he likes?" She asked her.

_Why is she asking her she wouldn't know any way I thought?_

"That's easy he likes Kuki" The girl smiled.

At that my jaw dropped how the crud does she know.

"Thanks Katy you can go now" *Fearofchicken13* told her and smiled at me evilly.

"You see what I mean" She said.

"How the crud did she know?"

"I told you it's obvious, now you better tell her soon"

"No way I am not telling her, I am sure that she doesn't like me back, I won't make a joke of myself"

"Look Mister, You better tell her before we fans get angry, We know a lot of things about you, and like I said before we can do anything, If you didn't tell her by the end of this story, You might find yourself in the Chinese desert with no one except the hot sand a lot of hot sand, Or even worse"

"Oh really? What's worse than that?" I smirked.

"We all know you don't like swimming Wally, So might yourself in the ocean with the sharks and the jelly fish lots and lots of them and I mean it this time!"

"What happened to the idea of the deserted island?" I asked.

"I didn't forget about that too, So you guys better tell each others by the end of the story, or there will be some nasty things"

I knew she was right, Fans could do anything, but I can't tell Kuki, I want to but it's not that easy.

"Wait why don't Kuki get those warns too, I mean if she likes me back you guys would tell her the same things" I told her.

"What makes you so sure she doesn't?"

"I don't know does she?" I asked in confusion.

"Maybe, But that's not the problem you should just go tell her, I mean what are you chicken or something?"

"Fine! I'll tell her just give me time"

"Okay but you better do it before this story gets boring like hoagie's jokes"

"I will try to do that" I finally said.

"That's better, now I gotta go home see ya later"

"See ya" I walked home and thought about what she said, I just had to do it.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

**Kuki's POV**

I walked to my house, Tiered and bored and hungry really, the only thing I want to do is to watch TV and eat a lot of ice cream, But you can't always get what you want.

"Hey Kuki, can we talk for a while" ***McQueen 2.0***

"Ya sure" I smiled it was the least thing I can do after he helped us.

"You seem tiered" He said.

"Very tiered, Cheerleading is not easy at all, specially when your coach is a jerk"

"Ya sorry about that, So how was the Math exam ?"

"It was good really, I think I did well"

"Ya so all that studying with Wally was worth it?" He smirked.

"How did you know about that?" I asked as my eyes widened.

"C'mon I am a fan I know like everything, Beside Mushi took a video for you yesterday, you are a really good teacher you know"

"I can't believe Mushi did that!" Mushi is so dead I thought.

"And even if she didn't we would still know"

He's right about that.

"Ya you are right"

"Kuki aren't you going to tell Wally or something?"

"Tell him what?" I played stupid.

"Ok we both know you like him just go tell him, This story needs something to happen in it you know"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean this story will have no meaning if it ended with out you two getting together"

"Well I am too busy with the matches and practicing, and he's busy too, and uhhh he probably doesn't like me anyway so there is big deal if nothing happened you know" I said, I wasn't a good liar at all.

"Ya like I supposed to get that like an excuse"

"It was worth the try"

"Well it's no big deal, So I just want to tell you that it won't be good if nothing happened by the end of the story"

"Why?"

"Because the readers will be angry, and you don't want the readers to be angry because really they can do pretty nasty stuff"

"I believe you are right"

"Well I got no more to say, We both know you like Wally and if you don't tell him like I said a lot of bad things will happen"

"What makes you so sure I like him?" I argued.

"I don't know do you like him?"

"No he's just a friend" I lied again, I didn't like lying at all.

"So you don't like him?"

"Yes"

"Yes you do like him"

"No I don't"

"But you just said you do"

"No I didn't"

"You mean that you didn't say that you like him"

"Yes"

"Great Yes you like him, That means I am right" He smirked.

"Ok fine I like him, Happy?" I was never a good liar.

"Ya, So anyway I just want to warn you if you didn't tell him fans will get angry, and it won't be good at all no one likes sad ending story you know"

"I understand, But it's not that easy"

"Take your time, I am just here to tell you that fans are tiered of not seeing you two together that's all"

"Thanks, And Thanks for helping us in the mission today"

"It's no big deal, So I will see you around, now I gotta go home"

"Ok see ya" I waved and completed my way to my house.

_No one likes sad ending stories, I must tell Wally at least for the fans, but that won't be easy at all._

**A/N: Oh yes finally I finished that! This was the hardest chapter to write, I suck writing missions really and I know it, Now I really hope you liked it, I did my best to make it good, This is a really very long chapter, But anyway I hope you enjoyed, And I hoped you liked your parts.**

**Please review, and if you don't want a part tell me about it, and I won't give you one.**

**I hope you liked your parts this chapter, and if you didn't please tell me! I really need your support I want to know if you like my stories!**

**I am not the best writer ever, I have been here on FF for less that a month! So really I am still learning so please be nice I hope you liked that, Please review, I love you my readers Thanks a lot for your time, and sorry if this was late**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey my dear readers thank you so much for your time reading this story and thanks a lot for your support, I know that this is extremely late and I know that you hate me for that but I was really very busy, I just moved to another place and I had some problems with my laptop and with internet it's a long story That you probably don't want to hear but anyway I was like super busy, beside I stayed without my laptop for a couple of days! So please forgive me I'll try To update much sooner in the next chapter, now I want to thank my dear reviewers thanks a lot for your reviews you guys really make me happy I love to hear people's opinions, I really hope that you are enjoying this story and I hope that you don't think it's boring or something, This story will be about 9 or 10 chapters I think I am not sure yet, There are a lot of 3/4 in this chapter Sorry 1/362 and 2/5 fans maybe next chapter, But anyway I hope you enjoy it and I Hope you review reviewing makes people happy! I enjoyed writing this chapter I hope it makes you laugh and I hope you enjoy it! And Puh-lease review!**

**Wally: Oh great next chapter is finally updated we've been waiting since like forever!**

**Me: I told you I was busy, beside I'll make it up to you, I think this is going to be a great chapter, I like it myself.**

**Hoagie: That's cool, what's going to happen?**

**Me: I won't tell you, you'll see by yourself.**

**Kuki: It's a surprise YAY!**

**Me: Ya you're gonna like it.**

**Rachel: You know I never understood why people review stories, I mean you'll be happy, but what about them? I mean what will they get when they Review?**

**Nigel: I heard who reviews gets cookies.**

**Kuki: Really? Is that true?**

**Me: Yes sure, a lot of cookies.**

**Hoagie: Is it chocolate cookies?**

**Me: Ya there are all the kinds you want!**

**Hoagie: Cool, I am reviewing.**

**Abby: If Abby likes it she will review.**

**Me: And also review if you hate it, I won't mind.**

**Wally: Can I just get the cookies without writing a cruddy review?**

**Me: NO.**

**Wally: But I don't have an account on fanfiction! And I hate to read.**

**Kuki: Wally reading is fun.**

**Nigel: Ya and it's very useful.**

**Wally: Ya right! Reading is for losers.**

**Me: No Wally, beside that's no good excuse even if you don't have an account on fanfiction you can still review so no excuses :p**

**Rachel: Well I'm reviewing, I won't lose anything.**

**Me: Thank you Rachel, You know you are one of my favorite characters.**

**Rachel: Cool.**

**Wally, Nigel, and Hoagie, Abby, Kuki: Hey!**

**Me: Hey I said one of my favorite characters not my only favorite.**

**Nigel: Who's your favorite character?**

**Me: Wally of course.**

**Wally: Ya I know I am everybody's favorite.**

**Ace: Not everybody!**

**Wally: Why the crud are you here?**

**Ace: They told me that I'll be in this chapter!**

**Wally: What? He's in this chapter! Why?**

**Me: I have a certain idea in mind.**

**Hoagie: You didn't tell us who your second favorite character is.**

**Me: It's Kuki!**

**Kuki: Yay I am her favorite!**

**Rachel: What about me?**

**Me: Rachel you're the third favorite character.**

**Nigel, Abby, Hoagie, and Ace: That's not fair!**

**Me: Sorry guys but I'm telling the truth, beside a lot of people like you are there favorite character! Oh expect for you Ace I am not sure if you are anyone's Favorite character.**

**Ace: What?**

**Wally: You know what? I like this story I am reviewing.**

**Me: Cool I wish everyone does.**

**Me to readers : I don't own KND people I wish I did but I don't, Anyway I hope you like this story.**

X X X

Kuki woke up in the morning and picked up her diary, she didn't always write in her diary but she did from time to time, and that's what she wrote:

_**Dear my diary:**_

_I woke up feeling the pain in every inch of my body, Yesterday's practice was horrible and the mission made the pain even worse, I must say that I am Thankful that Mushi was my sister every time I come back home she would be my nurse, she would try to make me feel a little better and it really worked Sometimes! But still I was feeling horrible pain. I really didn't want to get out of my bed, but it was a new day and maybe things will be better!_

_Today is Rachel's birthday that was one of the things that made me happy, I bought her birthday gift already which was a tiger striped purse I think she's Going to like it, But anyway I'll give it to her after school, She said that she won't make a big birthday party just a small thing between our friends, because We are all so busy in practicing and studying and stuff._

_Now the only thing that make me really worried is tomorrow's match, I mean what if we lost after all this practice?, The coach said that we will be training Even harder today because she wants to make sure that we win, I really hope we do, I am going to be late for school now._

_Oh and about Wally of course I still like him, but I have no idea what's going to happen today let's just wish it's good._

X X X

It was a normal school day, But everywhere you go you can hear people speaking about tomorrow's match, Everyone was worried not only the players.

Abby, Hoagie, Nigel and Kuki were the first to reach the school; they stood in front of Nigel's locker and waited for Rachel and Wally.

"So you guys ready for tomorrow's match?" Hoagie asked.

"We must be after all this practice" Kuki told him.

"Abby thinks we're gonna win, But if the coach went insane on today's practice too, Abby is not certain about winning" Abby told them.

"Wally said that the situation is not even better with the football practice" Nigel mentioned.

"Ya coaches are going crazy!" Kuki said.

They all nodded, and then they saw Rachel coming towards them.

"Hey birthday girl" Abby waved.

Rachel smiled "Hey guys"

"Hey Rachel, Happy birthday" Kuki cheered.

"Ya happy sixteenth birthday Rachel" Hoagie smiled.

"Thanks guys" Rachel smiled.

"We'll be waiting for you after school" Nigel told her.

"So will we meet in the tree house or what?" Hoagie asked.

"You know I was thinking, Why don't we go bowling instead?" Rachel wondered.

"Sounds like a good Idea" Kuki told her.

"So you want to make your birthday in the bowling place?" Abby asked.

"Ya I usually go there with my sister and her friends, You know it's a great place to have some fun"

"Sure why not" Abby smiled.

"Great so we meet at 6 after school?" Rachel asked.

They all nodded.

"I'm getting the cake" Nigel said.

"Are you going to bake it yourself?" Hoagie asked him.

"No but I know a place who makes great birthday cakes" Nigel told him.

"Thanks Nigel" Rachel smiled.

"No problem Rach"

"So will there be chili dogs?" Hoagie asked.

"NO" They all said in unison.

"Guys have anyone of you seen Wally?" Kuki asked.

"No not yet.. Oh wait here he comes" Hoagie pointed at Wally who was running in there direction.

Wally reached his friends and started to catch his breath.

"What took you so long?" Kuki crossed her arms at him.

"I... Over... slept" Wally said between his breaths.

"Well you didn't miss anything we were talking about Rachel's birthday" Hoagie told him.

"Oh ya right happy birthday Rachel" Wally told her.

"Thanks Wally" Rachel smiled.

"So Rachel wants to celebrate in the bowling place you coming Wally?" Nigel asked him.

"Ya sure sounds great" Wally told him.

Rachel nodded.

The bell rang causing them to jump; they didn't notice that they were standing so close to it.

"I got to go guys, I have Spanish class" Kuki told them.

"Ya and I am here to take you" A voice said from behind.

Kuki turned around to see no one but Ace.

"Hey Ace" Kuki smiled.

"What the crud are you doing here?" Wally was getting angry.

"Like I said I came to take Kuki to the Spanish class" Ace said simply.

"Well it's not like that she's a baby that can't walk to class alone or something!" He said angry.

"Wally!" Kuki yelled at him **_(Not THAT loud)_**

I think I shouldn't have said that. Wally thought.

"Look what I mean is you don't have to walk her to class if someone does that would be me" Wally told Ace.

"Wally it's no big deal, Beside you got your own class to go to" Kuki said.

Wally took some breath out and said "Fine, C'mon lets go Hoagie we got History class"

"Ok see ya guys" Hoagie waved.

Wally and Hoagie left to history Class, And Ace took Kuki to Spanish class, While Rachel, Abby and Nigel went to the Math class together.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

"So what's wrong with Wally?" Ace asked Kuki on their way to class.

"I don't really know, It's just that he umm don't like you a lot" She replied him.

"Hey Kuki are you together or somethin?"

Kuki froze "Who? Me and Wally? No of course not, why do you think so?"

But I wish we were she thought.

"It's just a question, You know a lot of guys including me wish that you could be their girl, So you do got a lot of chances"

Kuki thought for a second what supposed from this to mean?

"You are really pretty" He mentioned.

"Thanks" Kuki smiled.

_I'll have to think about that later_. Kuki thought.

They reached the Spanish class a little late, but luckily Ace was the teacher's favorite student so she didn't say anything. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Wally's POV,**

_That jerk! So he wants me to believe that he just want to take Kuki to class that jerk likes her, and she's gonna like him too and there's no way I let that Happen._

"Look Wally you need to stop this" Hoagie said.

Man, I was too angry to notice that he was with me.

"Stop what?" I replied

"Stop acting that way with Ace, I know you hate him, and I know that you don't want Kuki to like him, but if you don't want to lose Kuki you got to be better With him"

"What? No way won't I be good to Ace, He's a jerk and I know what he wants, Beside I didn't do anything! It was just talking" I shook my arms.

"Wally you were about to punch him!"

_Well that's true._

"So what do you want me to do? I can't just stay there in silent while he takes Kuki away"

"They are friends Wally"

"Now they are, Later they will be much more than that"

Hoagie took a deep breath and rubbed the back of his head "Look Wally what I mean is, Next time he talks to Kuki don't try punch him that's all"

"I didn't try to punch him this time" I argued.

"Well you were about to, I won't tell you to be nice to Ace, But just don't get in a fight with him, You don't want to lose Kuki"

_I nodded, He was right I won't get in a fight with him, Even if I really want to._  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

**NO POV,**

After a couple of other boring classes it was lunch time, and as usual the gang met at there usual table.

"Ughh Abby hates school's lunch" Abby moved her lunch tray away from her.

"Ya the lunch lady can't cook at all, That's why I always have my Chili dog with me, you want some?" Hoagie offered her a chili dog which she disgustingly Refused.

"No thanks, Abby knew that she probably wouldn't like school's lunch so she got a sandwich with her just in case" Abby told him.

"Hoagie I never understood why you loved Chili dogs so much" Nigel mentioned.

"C'mon you gotta love Chili dogs they are Chili and They are Dogs that's cool" Hoagie told them.

"They are not real dogs right ?" Wally asked him.

"No of course not"

"Well then why do you call them chili DOGS?"

"Because DOGS here mean HOT DOGS,... I think"

"Are hot dogs made of real dogs?" Wally wondered.

"No I don't think so" Hoagie said.

"What if they were?" Kuki wondered.

"It's no big deal, Meat is made from cows and you still eat it right?" Rachel said.

"Ya but dogs are cute, and puppies are even more cute" Kuki told her.

"Do you guys like fish?" Hoagie asked.

"I don't mind eating a fish from time to time" Wally said.

"I love Nachos" Nigel said.

"Oh ya me too" Rachel told him.

"Wait guys why are we talking about this?" Abby asked.

"I don't really remember" Hoagie rubbed the back of his head.

"This conversation was really random" Rachel said.

"Ya gotta love random stuff" Wally sipped some of his drink.

"Ok guys back to reality" Nigel told them.

"So my sister was telling me that if we won those matches with the future school, Maybe I should throw a party that night and it will be like a celebration Party and a late birthday party too" Rachel said.

"That sounds like a good Idea" Hoagie said.

"Ya it's gonna be like a double party, Abby likes that" Abby mentioned.

"I love parties, But will you parents let you throw a party anyway?" Kuki asked her.

"Who cares she should do it anyway" Wally said.

"What about the dance the next day?" Nigel asked.

"Well we can party, and go to the dance, and that's even better" Rachel told him.

"Ya maybe it's a good idea" Nigel smiled.

"But we need to win first" Kuki said.

"We're gonna win Kuki don't worry" Wally told her.

"Well lets wish the better wins" A voice came from behind.

It was one of the future cheerios, But she didn't look like that she was going to argue about who's going to win.

"Are you Walbee beetles?" She asked Wally.

Wally nodded.

"Don't worry I am not here to annoy you, I don't like to annoy cute guys like you, But I got something for you"

Wally raised an eyebrow this was all so weird.

"You left the class so fast that you forgot to take your test grades and your teacher told me to give it to you" She handed him some papers.

"Oh ya thanks" Wally took the papers.

"No problem, You are a really good player and you're also cute, If you were in our school I would date you, and I am not trying to make you jealous Kuki"

"Me, Why would I be jealous anyway?" Kuki shook her head.

Ok so maybe I am jealous, but is it really that obvious? Kuki thought.

"Aren't you guys together?" The girl asked.

"No!" Wally and Kuki said in unison.

"Why is everyone saying that?" Kuki wondered.

"Did anyone mention this too?" Rachel asked her.

"Ya Ace did" Kuki told her.

"Speaking about me?" Ace came from behind.

Wally blew some air, and Kuki just smiled.

"Hey Ace" Kuki said.

"Hey Kuki, I was thinking maybe we could study together tonight, I mean if you don't have other plans"

"I would love to, But I have other things to do tonight, I hope you don't mind" She said looking a little sad, But actually she wasn't sad at all!

"It's no big deal maybe later, If you want to hang out or something just a give me a call" He winked and walked away.

"Okay... I think" Kuki was confused.

At this Wally was getting angry, and every part of his body wanted to hit Ace really hard, but he had to stop it.

"Is he dating anybody?" The future cheerio asked.

"No he's single" Rachel told her.

"That's great for me" The cheerio said and walked away.

"That was weird" Nigel crossed his eyebrows.

Abby rolled her eyes "High school"

"Soooo had anyone of you ever gone Bowling before?" Rachel changed the subject.

"Abby went a couple of times before" Abby told her.

"I sometimes go with my cousins" Wally said.

"I never gone bowling before, But I see it on TV" Hoagie told them.

"Ya me too" Kuki said.

"What about you Nigel?" Rachel asked.

"I did go to bowling...Once...Four years ago" Nigel told her.

"Were you good?" Rachel smiled.

"I was good... I think" Nigel paused for a second then completed "Ok I sucked I have no idea how to play bowling"

"It's okay you'll learn fast, Bowling is fun" Rachel smiled again.

"Ya I think it will be" Nigel replied her.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

As usual the cheerleading and football practices were awful, they were even worse than last time's practice, more players and cheerios were hurt, They was more screaming, more curses, more swears, more hurts simply this time both practices were a disaster! And this time Kuki ran out of the Cheerleading practice crying not from hurt, but from fear!

Abby and Rachel entered the girl's room to find Kuki crying hardly in front of the mirror.

"Kuki girl are you okay?" Abby asked her.

"Did she hurt you? Did you break something?" Rachel asked worried.

"I am not crying from pain, I am almost used to the pain, I am crying because I am afraid we're gonna lose" Kuki replied.

"C'mon don't say that we are going to win!" Rachel tried to cheer her up.

"How? I can't act optimistic anymore, Rachel don't you realize what just happened? We lost 6 cheerios and the rest of us can barely stand on their feet, How will we win?"

"Kuki even if we don't win this one we're gonna win the next won, Abby is sure about that" Abby told her.

"Ya kuki we already won one match, If we win another one we're gonna win this thing" Rachel said.

"I swear if we lost tomorrow's match I won't let that jerk train us again" Kuki said angry at there coach.

"Don't worry babe, Things will be better" Abby told her.

"Ya now cheer up, That's not the Kuki we know" Rachel said.

"Ya and Abby don't like this Kuki" Abby crossed her arms.

Kuki wiped her tears "I am sorry guys I am afraid that maybe if we lost everyone would blame me and everyone would hate me"

"That won't happen, If somebody is gonna be blamed it's gonna be the coach" Abby said.

"Ya they are starting to spread rumors about her already" Rachel completed.

"Really? I saw some people speaking about her earlier but I thought they were joking" Kuki said.

"Well they're not some one spreaded some rumors about her" Abby told her.

"Ya I think Jenny did, She was talking seriously about it yesterday" Rachel mentioned.

"I thought she was joking" Kuki told them.

"Well we don't know for sure" Abby said.

"Kuki the point is even if we lost people will blame the coach not you, People won't do that to you" Rachel told her.

"Ya and no one will ever spread rumors about you, or call you names behind your back"

"Wally won't let them anyway" Rachel muttered but it was loud enough for kuki to hear anyway and that made her smile a little.

"Ya beside you are in TND remember? We have been through a lot of nasty things, this just might not be worse" Abby mentioned.

Kuki smiled widely at them they knew how to comfort her, and better than that they were actually right!

"Thanks girls you helped a lot" Kuki smiled.

"No problem, Now excuse Abby cuz Abby is gonna go to the nurse, Abby almost broke her leg" Abby told them.

"I am sorry about that Abbs" Kuki said.

"It wasn't your fault that our coach is insane" Abby shook her arms.

"Well it's not anybody's fault isn't it? C'mon lets got out of here" Rachel said.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

The football practice wasn't any better, by the end of the training the players rushed out from the field angry at their coach, this was like the worse Practice ever! No one liked that specially Wally.

Nigel was waiting for Wally after the practice finished.

"What happened?" He asked him.

"This is a total disaster"

"It was really that bad?"

"Ya the coach wanted us to try some crazy plans and when that happened 4 players broke their arms, And 2 of our best players broke their legs!" He said Angry.

"So you lost 6 players too?"

"Ya.. Wait what do you mean too?" Wally asked him.

"I just saw Rachel she told me that they lost 6 players too" He told him.

"Oh that's just great we are gonna lose in football and in cheerleading"

"Looking at the facts yes, But maybe in the last match things will be better"

"We're gonna lose that one too" Wally told him.

"No Wally we're gonna win, Act like yourself Wally that's not you, The Wally I know won't give up and he would give everyone hope in the next matches"

"But we have 6 cruddy players with broken legs and arms, And they won't get better in 2 days for the last match and the same thing with the cheerios"

"There must be a way, Tomorrow's match isn't very important anymore, but there must be away to win the last one, I mean can't the principal give us More time till the players get better?" Nigel asked him.

"I already tried to talk to him, But there is nothing he can do" Wally shook his head.

"Still we're gonna find a way to win that, Can you get another players?" Nigel asked him again.

"Nigel how the crud will I find 6 players to play in the last match in 2 days?"

"Wally you are in TND we did harder stuff before, We'll work it out"

"We'll see about that" Wally shook his arms.

"Wally as your leader I order you to be hopeful, We're gonna win the last match, And we're gonna win tomorrow's one if we were lucky" Nigel talked Formal.

"Yes sir, But I am not sure about that"

"Well you should be sure, Even if we lost the second battle we didn't lose the war, and it's the same things with the cheerleading team"

Wally just nodded it was so easy to Nigel to say all that he wasn't in the team, But maybe he was right.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

**Abby's POV**

_Man this was a bad practice, this is the worse practice ever to be honest, and Abby knows that we will lose tomorrow but she got nothing to do, she'll do her Best to win and that's all, now what Abby really needs is to go to the nurse and take a medicine or something, cuz Abby is really tiered._

_Abby entered the nurse office to find a surprise._

"Hoagie!" Abby said.

"Abby!" He replied her.

We were both surprised to find each others here.

"Boy what are you doing in the nurse office?" Abby asked.

"Long story, What about you?"

"Abby just finished practicing and she almost broke her leg, So she came to the nurse to help her or to take a medicine or some rest or somethin"

"Ya you do look tired"

"Well it's true, Now I want to hear that long story of yours, You look like you got beaten up or somethin?" Abby told him

"Well you see after gym class, The coach wanted me to return the balls to it's place, which is the gym closet of course and when I opened it, I found a guy Making out with his girlfriend, and he wasn't very happy when I interrupted, Moral of the story: NEVER open any school closets ever again" He told Abby.

Abby laughed a little at this "Hoagie how do you get yourself into these messes?"

"I have no idea" He shook his head.

"You know I'd do the same thing as him if I got in this situation" Abby mentioned.

"Hey it's not my fault how should I know that they were there!"

"Ya good point, anyway it seems like we're gonna stay here for a while have you seen the nurse?" Abby asked.

"No not yet"

"That's weird" Abby muttered.

"We got nothing to do, C'mon take a seat"

Abby sat beside him, It seems like they were gonna wait.

"You don't want to talk about practice or about tomorrow's match right?" Hoagie asked her.

"It's like you're reading Abby's mind" Abby smirked.

"You never tried to make out with some one in a closet right?" Hoagie asked me.

"No never, Why you ask?"

"I just can't get the subject out of my head, That guy has beaten the crap out of me"

"Abby can understand that" Abby nodded.

"But I must say his girlfriend is hot" Hoagie added.

Abby whacked him with her hat as usual; Man Abby hates it when he talk like that,

"Ow what was that for?" He asked.

Abby won't answer that.

Hoagie paused for a second and said "You know you are cute too" He said slowly.

Oh great and now he thinks Abby is jealous.

"Hoagie for your information Abby is not jealous, But she hates it when she see guys talking about girls like that"

"I know you're not jealous I am just mentioning it" He shook his arms again.

Abby felt the heat rising up to her cheeks but she was lucky that her hat could hide it.

"Well uhh thanks I guess" She said slowly.

"It's no big deal"

"Sorry I left you waiting, I was in a meeting" The nurse finally came.

"No problem" Me and Hoagie both said in unison.

Unluckily Wally had another classes after practice, and going to class was the last thing he wanted to do, but of course he had too, or there will be very Bad results.

Wally went to his classes which were boring as usual, Nothing interesting ever happened to class, He was about to sleep in class as usual, but the teacher Was too loud, She was talking about a lot of stuff but all Wally could her was "Blah, blah, blah, blah"

When the class ended he found Ace standing not very far away of Wally's class with a girl who seemed to be his girlfriend all Wally could think is that his Day was very bad, and because Wally's day was getting worse Ace went to talk to him.

"Hey, Wally" Ace called him.

"What?" Wally turned around to face him, thinking that if it was something about Kuki he would beat him really hard.

"Look now I want no problems, I just couldn't find Kuki around so I thought you would tell her"

Wally's hands turned into fists "Tell her what?"

"I heard that there are some troubles in the Cheerleading team, And my girlfriend here wants to help" Ace pointed to the girl beside him, who seemed Kinda familiar to Wally.

"She's new here she came about a week ago, But you probably saw her around" Ace completed.

"Hi I'm Henrietta" The girl introduced.

"Uhh nice to meet ya" Wally said trying to remember where have he seen here before.

"So l Know that Kuki is the leader of the cheerleading team, So please tell her that Henrietta wants to help them on the game tomorrow or with the Last game, from what I am hearing they are not very positive." Ace told him.

"Ya you're right about that" Wally said.

And I hate it when you are right! Wally thought.

"I'm not sure zat Kuki vould remember me" Henrietta said.

"I don't know about that, I'll just tell her that you want to be in the cheerleading team, And the choice is up to here" Wally told her.

Henrietta nodded.

"C'mon Heinie we got no more classes right?" Ace wondered.

"Ja, ve got the last periods free" She answered.

"Great we should go take a ride in my plane" He told her.

"Sure Vhy not?"

"Great wait for me outside school, I'll come in a few minuets babe"

Henrietta nodded and went to wait for him.

Ace turned to Wally and said "You see Wally Heinie is my girlfriend, so don't worry I don't like Kuki she's just a friend"

"Ya I see" Wally told him.

"And just in case you are thinking that I am fooling you are something, I am going to the dance with her, Beside I don't need to fool you anyway"

"And what supposed from that to mean?" Wally asked.

"Nothing I was just saying" Ace turned away and went to catch up with his girlfriend.

Wally walked away and thought about it **(A/N: Wally's stupid and all, but he do has a brain right?)** He understood why Ace liked Henrietta she had long Blond her, she had pure blue eyes, She was very hot, and from what he understood she was a good cheerleader, that's all what Ace wants.

On his way Wally found his friends standing in the hallway, Hoagie saw him and told him to come.

"Hey guys" Wally said.

"Hey, where have you been?" Hoagie asked.

"I had classes, Uhh Kuki Ace's girlfriend wants to join the Cheerleading team, and she told me to tell you"

"I didn't know Ace had a girlfriend" Kuki said.

"Me neither, But she looked familiar, Guys do we know someone called Henrietta?" Wally asked.

"The name sounds familiar, How does she look like?" Nigel asked him.

"Very hot" Wally told him.

"What?" Kuki exclaimed.

"What? She really is" Wally argued.

"I would like to meet her" Hoagie smirked.

"What supposed from that to mean?" Abby asked.

"Nothing" Hoagie said.

"Can we talk about that later? Describe her Wally"

"She has blond hair, Blue eyes, She sounds German, And like I said very hot" Wally said.

"Oh now I remember her, I didn't know Heinie goes to our school" Abby said.

"Guys I don't understand anything" Rachel said.

"You see Rach, Heinie was an old friend of mine, And the team met her on a mission back when we were in KND" Abby told her.

"I still don't remember" Wally said.

"You guys do remember her, You know that girl that was turned into a guy because of the Carmel curse, But then when she turned back into a girl you Guys were really disgusted and confused" Abby said.

"Oh I remember her now, I didn't know she goes to our school" Kuki told them.

"Well Ace said that she's new" Wally told her.

"And why does she wants to join the cheerleading team?" Abby asked.

"Ace says that they heard that there are some problems with the team, and she wants to help" Wally told her.

"Well I'll have to see if she's good, But maybe tomorrow it's too late for tomorrow's match anyway, we're gonna lose" Kuki said.

Wally nodded; they all know that they were going to lose tomorrow in the cheerleading and football.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

**Meanwhile On Ace's Plane:**

"Ace?" Henrietta started.

"Ya?"

"Vhat vould happen to me if zat Carmel curse came back, And I turned into a guy again?"

"C'mon Heinie, Why would that happen?"

"I don't know, But I am vorried about it"

"Then don't be, Beside even if it came back, You don't think I'm gonna hate you right?" Ace asked her.

"Vell I don't know, But if I vas a guy how vould you date me?"

"Babe, If that Carmel curse came back I would do anything to get you back to normal, I won't just give up and sit with out doing anything"

"So you vouldn't hate me?" Henrietta smiled.

"I'll never hate you not in a million years, Where will I ever find someone like you?"

Henrietta smiled widely feeling much better now, but then the fears were back again.

"But vhat if something happened soon?, Vhat id the curse came back on the dance time? I'll look like a fool and make you look like a fool"

" Heinie nothing is going to happen you are just nervous, And anyway don't worry about it even if in some way this happened, still I won't hate you and I'll Help you to get back to normal like I said, you are an amazing person I won't lose you"

This time Henrietta smiled really widely and felt much more comfortable, she knew that the Carmel curse won't be back, but she couldn't help but have Fears from time to time.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

The School day finally ended and after everyone was backing home, and at 6 o'clock the friends met at the bowling place to celebrate Rachel's birthday.

"Nigel, C'mon we're gonna be late" Nigel's dad called.

"I'm coming dad, Just a second" Nigel said.

Nigel's dad was going to drive Nigel and the rest of the gang to the bowling alley, Nigel didn't knew why was his dad in such a rush they still have a lot of Time.

"Ok I'm done" Nigel came down stairs to see his father waiting for him.

"Great, Now lets go"

When they got out of the house, Nigel jumped in the car, and waited for his father to start the ride.

"So where to go first?" His father asked.

"Rachel's house, It's her birthday"

"Ya and she's your girlfriend" His dad smirked.

"Dad!"

"What I was just saying, And you guys look cute together"

"Whatever dad, Can we please go to her house now?"

His father nodded with a smirk, and drove to Rachel's house, when they reached Nigel went to knock on the door to get her, but unluckily her brother Opened the door.

"WHAT?" Harvey asked angry.

"Where's your sister?" Nigel asked him.

"Why do you want her?"

"We're going to celebrate her birthday in the bowling alley"

"Who's going?"

"Me and the rest of sector V" Nigel didn't understand why did he ask all this question.

"NO" Harvey tried to close the door in Nigel's face, But Nigel didn't let him.

"Can you just tell your sister that I'm here?"

"NO, Now go away"

"Harvey don't be rude, Go do your homework" Rachel said when she saw what's happening.

"But..." Harvey tried but he was interrupted by Rachel.

"But nothing, Nigel is my friend and you know that, Now go do your homework" Rachel pointed for him to get inside.

Harvey stomped his feet then said "Fine, But if she wasn't here by 10, I'll kill you, beside you better be playing bowling, Not doing "It" " Harvey said giving Nigel a death glare.

"What? Harvey to your room now, and stop thinking about this stuff" Rachel pointed inside the house again.

"Fine" Harvey stuck his tongue at Nigel then left.

"Uhh sorry about that" Rachel rubbed the back of her neck.

"It's okay, He's just being over protective, and he really hates me" Nigel said.

"Ya sorry about that too" Rachel said.

"No problem, Happy birthday" Nigel gave Rachel her gift.

"Thanks Nigel" Rachel smiled and gave him a peck on cheek.

Nigel smiled "C'mon dad is waiting" He held her hand and took her to the car.

The second they entered Nigel's father greatened Rachel "Hey Rachel, Happy birthday"

"Thanks, Mr. Uno" Rachel smiled.

"I understand why Nigel talks about you all the time, Your such a pretty girl"

Nigel turned red "Did you have to say that?" Nigel thought.

Rachel blushed a little and smiled "Thanks Mr. Uno"

"So where to go now?" Mr. Uno asked.

"Wally's house is next" Nigel said.

When they reached Wally's house, Things were much easier than they was in Rachel's house, Wally opened the door and Kuki came from behind.

"Hey Wally ready to...Kuki what are you doing here?" Nigel asked when he saw Kuki.

"Hey Nigel, We thought about playing some video games before you guys arrive" Wally told him.

"Okaaay, Now C'mon lets go" Nigel took them to the car.

"Hey Rachel, Happy birthday" Kuki gave Rachel her gift.

"Ya Happy birthday" Wally Gave her his gift too, Maybe it doesn't seem like something Wally does very often, But Rachel was one of his best friends, and She was also his best friend's girlfriend soo...

"Thanks guys, But umm Kuki what were you doing in Wally's house?" Rachel asked.

"We were playing video games" Kuki replied.

"And who won?" Nigel came in.

"Me of course" Kuki cheered.

"Wally have you ever beated Kuki?" Rachel smirked.

"Of course I did" Wally said.

"No you didn't" Kuki argued.

"Well not yet but I'll someday"

They all smirked at that.

"So where to go next?" Nigel's father asked.

"Abby's house" Nigel replied.

When they reached Abby's house, they found her looking from her window and when she saw them she smiled and went down stairs to meet them.

"Hey Guys" Abby waved when she came down.

"Hey Abby" They said.

"Hey Rach, Happy Bday" Abby gave Rachel her gift too.

"Thanks Abbs, Wow you guys are the best" Rachel looked at the gifts she was holding in her arms.

They all chuckled a little at that, No one really knew how will she play bowling with four gifts in her arms, And Hoagie still didn't come yet.

"So now we stop at Hoagie's house right?" Mr. Uno checked.

"Ya dad, Then we go to the bowling alley" Nigel told him.

When they reached Hoagie's house they found him already waiting for them in the front yard, With Rachel's gift and an... empty sack?

"Hoagie why did you come out already?" Nigel asked him.

"I just really wanted to get away of Tommy" He replied.

"So what's this for?" Wally asked pointing to the sack Hoagie was holding in his hand.

"Well I thought that Rachel would be holding too many gifts so I got her this sack so she would be able to put the gifts in it" Hoagie told him.

"It's like that you were reading my mind Hoagie, Any way problem solved, Thanks Hoagie" Rachel said.

"No problem" Hoagie gave her the gift and the sack.  
>When they reached the bowling alley Mr. Uno said good bye to them all, and left them to enter.<p>

"C'mon guys lets go" Rachel took them inside.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

The bowling alley seemed like a very fun place to be in, there was a lot of teenagers having fun, and scoring goals, it was funny how some of them would Do a funny victory dance after scoring a goal, Anyway point is it seemed like a great pace to hang out.

"So shall we start?" Rachel asked, they all nodded.

They searched for a table, then they finally found a perfect one, they sat on the table for a while and looked at the place, Kuki, Hoagie, Nigel focused on The players they had no Idea how to play bowling so they were trying to watch them, maybe they would get an idea or two.

"You know it doesn't seem so hard" Kuki said.

"Well it's not that hard, But it's not easy too" Wally said.

"Ya but you guys will probably learn how to play before the night ends" Rachel said.

"I don't know I'm not really into that kind of stuff, You know sports and stuff like that" Hoagie said.

"Bowling in different, You're gonna like it, Abby could teach you" Abby offered.

"Ya thanks Abbs" He told her.

"Don't mention it"

"I'll go get us some drinks" Wally said.

"Wait Wally I'll come with you" Kuki cheered.

'It's gonna be a good night' Wally thought.

"Sure Kooks, Lets go" He said, They went for the drink, but they came back short after, Everyone took his drink, Then Rachel started.

"I think we should be in teams" Rachel said.

"Sounds like a good Idea" Kuki said, They all nodded.

"Great since, there are 3 of us that can play, and three of us can't, It would be fair" Rachel told them.

"Ya, So Kuki and Wally, Abby and Hoagie, Me and Rachel, You okay with that?" Nigel asked, they all nodded again.

"Woah, Woah, Woah, wait a second what happens to the winner?" Abby asked.

"I think maybe the winner would dare the other players to do something?" Hoagie wondered.

"Ya good idea" Nigel said, They all nodded once again.

"Ok so lets start, The good players teach the uhhh... Players on training how to bowl, Then we start the competition" Rachel said.

"Hope the better wins" Abby smirked.

"Yup and that would be us" Wally told her.

"We'll see about that" Abby snickered.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

**Rachel's POV,**

_I didn't want any birthday parties, just some time with my friends, I thought that going to the bowling alley sounded like a good idea, and it was something We didn't try to do before._

_I knew that I should be worried about tomorrow and all, but it's my birthday for KND's sake! And we already lost hope in tomorrow's match anyway, Even Kuki who was always cheery and positive lost the hope in tomorrow's match, beside some fun won't harm anyway, if we didn't come here we Would probably be sitting bored at home, so I shouldn't be worried at all, I should just enjoy the night with my best friends, and with my boyfriend, who was Also my best friend, Wow it's so good to say that I have a boyfriend, and not any boyfriend, its Nigel Uno the guys I liked almost all my life, I would always Be dreaming that I and he get together, and now he's my reality, Sweet._

_I tried to teach Nigel how to play bowling, and after a couple of time, He finally made it!_

"What the..., I did it" _Nigel announced happily_, _I laughed at that, but my laughter increased when I saw him doing a small victory dance_.

"I never saw you dancing before" I told him.

"Well I never did this victory dance before" He told me.

"Wow that means that you must be really happy" I smirked.

"Ya, I think I'm gonna like this, It seems like a fun game"

I paused for a second "Are you sure that you are okay Nigel? You're not acting like yourself at all"

"Ya I'm okay, Am I acting better or worse?"

"Better" I gave him a small smile.

Nigel smiled "C'mon lets see if we can win this."  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

**NO POV,**

After a while things were getting better for Nigel and Hoagie, They were both not even half bad as Kuki.

The problem wasn't in Kuki the problem was in Wally, He was like the worst teacher ever, and He couldn't help Kuki at all, His instructions made Kuki confused And even worse than she thought she was.

"C'mon Kuki it can't be that hard" Wally told her.

"I didn't think that it was that hard, But I can't understand a word you are saying" Kuki replied.

"Well could you just focus, I don't wanna lose"

"Neither do I, Now can you please teach me bowling, In a way that I could understand?"

"Aww Crud" Wally rolled his eyes.

"Guys can you stop this? Abby is tiered from you arguing all the time" Abby said.

"Don't try Abby, It'll never work" A voice came from behind her.

She turned around to see a brown haired girl with brown eyes talking to her ***Fearofchicken13*.**

"Hey, *Fearofchicken13* I didn't know that you'll be in this chapter too" Rachel smiled.

"I wasn't going to just simply miss your Bday, Beside what will you guys do without a reviewer saving the day?"

"Aww please don't tell us that there will be another mission" Hoagie said.

"Nah, I don't think that there will be any other missions in this story anyway"** *Fearofchicken13*** told him.

"Why so?" Nigel asked.

"Because I suck writing missions, And I will never write a freaking mission again"** I replied (A/N: Ya you will probably see a lot of notes from me in this Chapter)**

"Well Abby's glad that there will be no more missions in this story, Cuz Abby doesn't want any" Abby said.

"Ya me too Abby, Now back to the story guys, You'll get to say everything you want in the end of the story" **I told them**, They all nodded.

"So wanna play bowling ***Fearofchicken13***?" Nigel wondered.

"Maybe, But I gotta eat first I'm starving" She replied.

They all nodded, they were kinda hungry too but they thought about playing some more before they eat.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

"Okay, Look Kuki, Lets try again" Wally tried to teach Kuki bowling again.

Kuki rolled her eyes "Okay" **(A/N: I have no idea how to play bowling, I am an idiot I know, but uhh this how I could write about bowling so far)**

"Ok now look Kooks" Wally started.

Kuki couldn't help but give a small smile at the name.

"You are going to focus on the ball, Focus really good"

"Okay" Kuki followed his instructions.

"Now control the ball, Don't just throw it"

"I am always trying to control the ball!" Kuki cried.

"Kuki!"

Kuki blew some air "Sorry Wally but its really hard"

"Don't worry you'll manage to be good" Wally patted on her back.

Kuki gave a small smile and followed his instructions.

And after some more instructions Kuki actually did it! She knocked out all the pins. **(A/N: You weren't expecting me to write some more instructions about That right? I told have no idea how to play bowling)**

"Yay, I finally did it" Kuki cheered, and jumped high up in the air.

"Finally, Now do that again, and we might win" Wally told her.

"Thank you so much Wally" Kuki gave him the biggest hug ever, Even now she was 15 she still had those famous bones breaking hugs.

"Okay. Kuki. Can't. Breath" Wally said totally going out of breath.

"Opssie, My bad" Kuki pulled away with a smile.

"I can't believe you still have those hugs" Wally told her.

"Some things just don't change" Kuki told him.

Like my love for you. Kuki thought.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Wally and Kuki both didn't know that ***Fearofchicken13*** was taking a video of them with her phone, She was enjoying it a lot.

"Hey, What are you doing?" Hoagie asked her.

"Taking a video of Wally and Kuki" She said simply.

"Why are you doing that?" Hoagie wondered.

"I am collecting moments of them, Then I am going to put it in a video and post it on youtube" She said simply again.

"You shouldn't really be doing that" Hoagie said, But he didn't really mind her taking a video of them, He actually liked the idea.

"C'mon for Mr. W's sake, they are so cute together and..., Man those sandwiches are really good" ***Fearofchicken13*** took another bite of the Sandwich.

"Ya they make good sandwiches here, Anyway do I get to watch the video and tease Wally about it?" Hoagie asked her.

"Sure, But I will put it on youtube, in our world, not yours"

"I know that's why I want you to show it to me before the story ends"

"Okay, But don't tell Wally or Kuki or Abby or Any person on earth about it, And when I finish it you can tell whoever you want and tease Wally about it the Much as you could"

"Okay" Hoagie nodded.

"Great" ***Fearofchicken13*** closed her cell phone after she took the video of Wally and Kuki.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

After a while they decided to take a little break from bowling, they sat on the table and talked, and after a while the talking was going to be an argue.

Then of course ****Fearofchicken13*** came to save the day.

"Hey what's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing, It's something too stupid to even talk about it" Nigel said.

"Ya I don't even know why are we talking about this, Beside no matter how much we talked Wally would never change his mind" Kuki crossed her arms.

"I know it's not just something small and stupid, I know that it's a BIG deal" ***Fearofchicken13*** said.

"Why do you think so?" Hoagie asked her.

"Because when there is a problem or something, Everyone says it's no big deal and it's simple when it really isn't"

"Don't worry it's nothing, Too much drama" Rachel said.

"Look I don't trust this guy no one know what he's up to" Wally crossed his arms.

"It's about Ace" Abby explained for ***Fearofchicken13*** who panicked.

"Oh my God, Kuki isn't pregnant with his baby, is she?" She said with wide eyes.

"What? EW no of course not" They all said in unison.

"Oh sorry I thought that it would be something big, Beside Ace is not my favorite character anyway" ***Fearofchicken13*** told them.

"Well I don't trust him either" Wally told her.

"Wally he's just a friend, And he has a girlfriend, Beside even if he likes me, Why are you so angry about it?" Kuki asked him.

"Kuki he's not as good as you think, There are some stuff he does, You girls don't know about" Wally said.

"It's true Kuki" Hoagie came in.

Kuki took a deep breath and said "Look guys, Even if he likes me, I don't like him anyway, He's just a friend, now I am going to get something to rat I am Starving, Should I get any of you anything?"

"Ya get Abby a sandwich too, Abby is getting hungry" Abby told her, Kuki nodded and went to get the food.

The second Kuki left Wally started again "Look I am going to do something about that Ace thing"

"Ya I have an Idea, We can kidnap him then trap him in a box, and release him on the rainbow monkey island where he'll be stuck with a giant rainbow Monkey! I am sure that Ace hates rainbow monkeys A LOT" ***Fearofchicken13*** said evilly.

"I was thinking about beating the crud out of him, But I like your idea more, Can we really do that?" Wally asked her.

"Ya sure, we can even do it in that story if the Author let us" She replied.

"Cool, You should hang out more with us" Wally mentioned.

"Hmmm I'll probably do that" ***Fearofchicken13*** pretended to think about it.

"Now look Wally, I know that you hate Ace, Ando no one is telling you to like him, But make sure not to hurt him, Because Kuki won't like that a lot" Nigel Told him.

"But I-..."Wally was interrupted by Rachel.

"Wally Kuki sees Ace as a good friend of her you can't change that, Even if you don't trust him you can't do anything to him, unless he does something" Rachel told him.

"Well he did something already, He's talking to Kuki, and then he'll start to make her fall for him, and they'll date and totally forget about me" Wally said Dramatically.

"Nothing like that would happen Wally, Just think about it" Hoagie told him.

"Ya but don't think too hard babe, You might hurt yourself" Abby smirked.

"Ha, Ha very funny" Wally said sarcastically.

"Abby is probably right Wally, You might hurt yourself if you thought too much" Hoagie smirked.

"No she's not, I can be really smart" Wally said with his nose up.

"Hmmm, Lets see, How much is 2+2?" Nigel asked him.

"That's easy, Uhh pizza?" Wally scratched his head.

"Wally can you even spell your name right?" Hoagie asked him.

"Sure, W-a-4-h-v" Wally smirked proudly.

Hoagie shook his head sadly at his friend.

"Umm Wally the last time I wrote a fanfic about you, There was no numbers in your name" ***Fearofchicken13*** mentioned.

"Well I suggest that you should change that, Because it do has numbers" Wally said proudly.

"You know what Abby? If Wally really thought about things A LOT, He won't only hurt himself; He'll probably lay an egg!" ***Fearofchicken13*** said.

"Hey! That's not true, I'm not a cow!" Wally scowled.

"She didn't say that, Cows don't lay eggs fool" Abby told him.

"Really? Then were does eggs come from?"

"From chicken!" Rachel told him.

"That's not true, We take apples from chicken!"

"Apples grow on trees!" Hoagie told him, with his eyes wide.

"No we get money from trees!"

"Wally money don't grow on trees" ***Fearofchicken13*** told him.

"How is that true?" Wally asked.

"Have you ever seen a tree with money on it?" Rachel asked him.

"No... That's because it was already taken" Wally told her.

"Just forget about it guys, It's hopeless" Abby said.

"Wally lets see if I can trick you" ***Fearofchicken13*** started.

"Okay" Wally nodded.

"Say silk" **(A/N: Ya I know taken from facebook likes, You don't have to tell me!)**

"Uhhh, Silk"

"Say it four times"

"Silk, Silk, Silk, Silk"

"Uhhh Spell it twice, Even thought that you won't do that right!"

"S-I-3-g, S-I-3-g" Wally said very confident of himself.

" Ya I know you would spell that wrong, Anyway say it twice again"

"Where are we going with this?" Wally was getting angry.

"Just do it!"

"Fine Silk, Silk"

"Say it one more time!"

"Silk"

"Great now what do cows drink?"

"Ha, Milk you didn't fool me" Wally said proudly.

"Actually I did Wally, Cows drink water not milk"

"Huh, I don't get it" Wally scratched his head.

"Oh Wally.."** *Fearofchicken13*** shook her head.

"Sorry, He's too stupid to get it" Hoagie told her.

"Nah, That's what us fans like about him anyway" ***Fearofchicken13*** told him.

"Hey what did I miss?" Kuki came towards there table.

"Not much, I think you know how much of a stupid person Wally is" Rachel told her.

"Harsh" Wally came in.

"Sorry Man" Nigel told him.

"Nah, It's no big deal, I know that you guys are joking" Wally told him.

"Uhhh, Sure" They all said in unison.

"So you guys want to hear a joke?" Hoagie started.

They all rolled their eyes and groaned.

"What does a doctor say to a man who thinks that he's a curtain?"

*Silence*

"Hey says 'Pull yourself together, man' " Hoagie started to laugh really hard at his own lame joke.

Abby slapped him with her hat as usual.

"This is one of the lamest jokes EVER" Abby told him, and placed the hat back on her head.

"No it wasn't, It was really funny" Hoagie crossed his arms.

"Hoagie your jokes are even lamer than those lame food Commercials" ***Fearofchicken13*** mentioned.

"You mean those ones, When they are eating very slowly with their eyes closed?" Kuki asked her.

"Ya those ones"

"Ya those are really stupid" Kuki said.

"Ya but not as stupid as Hoagie's jokes" Wally told her.

"Ha Ha, Now that's very funny" Hoagie scowled.

"Whatever" Wally rolled his eyes.

"Guys why don't we get back to play bowling again?" Nigel suggested, they all nodded and completed their game.

After another hour of bowling it was time for them to go home, Surprisingly Nigel and Rachel won the bet, and they were able to dare Abby, Hoagie, and Kuki And Wally, Luckily they weren't going to dare ***Fearofchicken13*** too.

Rachel whispered something in Nigel's ears causing him to smile widely.

"Guys we have decided to dare you to pay the prices of the tickets the next time we go to the movies" Nigel smirked.

"And you'll pay for the next time we go out for dinner too" Rachel completed.

"And we are all going to do both at the end of the week" Nigel mentioned.

"You guys are broke aren't you?" ***Fearofchicken13*** asked.

"No, But it's good to save your money" Rachel said.

"I can't believe we're gonna have to pay" Hoagie said.

"A bet is a bet man" Wally told him.

"Ya I know that"

"Thanks for the night guys I enjoyed it a lot" Rachel said.

"Hey it was your idea" Kuki said.

"Ya but it was great, And thanks for coming ***Fearofchicken13***, We enjoyed company a lot" Rachel told her.

"Ya and thanks for reviewing!" I said **(A/N: Couldn't resist!)**

"No problem!" ***Fearofchicken13*** said.

" See ya around, And like I said you should hang out with us more" Wally told her.

"Ya sure, Sounds teresome" She said.

"Teresome?" They all asked in unison.

"Ya, That's terrific and awesome" ***Fearofchicken13*** explained.

"Ohhh" Wally said.

"See ya guys" ***Fearofchicken13*** waved and then disappeared.

"Where did she go?" Kuki asked.

"She probably went to her own world" Abby explained.

"Ya maybe" Abby said.

"You know we should go home too" Hoagie said.

"Ya, C'mon Rachel I'll take you home" Nigel told her.

"Thanks Nigel" Rachel kissed him on lips.

The others pretended to be disgusted, but actually they wished that they could do that too.

"And Thanks for the night guys, see ya" Rachel said after she pulled away, She waved to them and went home with Nigel, Holding hands as usual.

"C'mon guys lets go home" Abby said.

"Can we stop for ice cream first?" Wally wondered.

"Yay, Ice cream!" Kuki clapped with her hands and jumped in the air like a 5 years old girl.

"C'mon it's getting late guys" Hoagie told them.

"Please, Please, Please, " Wally and Kuki begged and Kuki gave Abby and Hoagie those puppy dogs eyes.

"You know Abby doesn't mind some ice cream" Abby told Hoagie.

"Okay, Then lets go" Hoagie said.

"Yaaaaaay" Kuki cheered.

They left the bowling alley then went for ice cream, after that they all went home to sleep and to worry about tomorrow's match.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

**A/N: And then the screen turned black announcing that this chapter was finally over! I know that this is not the best chapter ever, and I know that I took too Long to write it, But I really did enjoy writing it, I hope you guys like it, and thanks for your reviews.**

**Please review this chapter, Pleeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase *Gives puppy dogs eyes* It'll mean a lot to me, Really, And btw the more you review the More and the faster I write, so please be supportive!**

**I am so sorry if anyone didn't like this chapter, but I did enjoy writing it and I hope YOU enjoy reading it, And I would love it if you review of course, Wait for The next chappie, I will do my best to update it soon :D**

**BTW the sorry for the separating problems in the beginning of the story, I had major problems with that.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey my dear readers and my dear reviewers, I hope you are ready for chapter 6, I must say that this story is close to the ending, There are Only about 3 chapters left actually that's a good thing to me cuz I really want to write more stories, and this story is kinda getting in the way so I hope you enjoy.**

**Of course thanks a lot to every one who reviewed, and for every one who might review in the future, Your reviews means a lot to me, Actually That's the reason I write stories, because I want to hear people's opinion, so thanks everyone.**

**The second Football/Cheerleading match is in this chapter, and of course as we were all expecting they are going to lose :( Don't be angry but This is what's going to happen, you can't always win, so anyway this chapter might be a little sad, but I still hope you like it.**

**Another thing I am adding Ava and Keweeb to this story (Alien OCs that Nigel met in the GKND), now I don't own those OCs they belong to Gamewizard2008, I only borrowed them for this story, So Thanks Gamewizard2008.**

**Now it's time to start the chapter, and of course I don't own KND, if I did all those fics would be episodes, and operation INTERVIEWS would Never be an idea (I think that episode sucked, there was real people in it, and they were all boring and stupid and out of character, Beside I Almost dies when I thought Kuki and Hoagie are married)**

**Lizzie: This story sucks!**

**Me: Why are you here?**

**Lizzie: I can do whatever I want!**

**Me: Just go away Lizzie you are not in this chapter, you are too dumb too be in this story anyway.**

**Lizzie: Wally is stupid too, and he's still in the story.**

**Me: Well Wally's funny, But you are stupid and boring now just go away.**

**Lizzie: Fine you don't deserve to have ME in your story anyway.**

**Me: Lizzie just goes away before I throw up.**

**Me to readers: Sorry about that, any ways please review! And I hope you enjoy!**  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~<p>

**Kuki's POV,**

_I woke up very early in the morning, I smiled a wide smile, Then when I remembered what the day was my smile faded, Today was different, I Really didn't want this day to come, today is our second match, the match that I'm sure we're going to lose no matter what we do._

_Maybe there could be a chance for us to win, I thought for a second, But then I realized that it's impossible to win there was no way for us to win This one, Even if we did our best still we had 6 cheerios missing, we can't win the match with our team incomplete, this is so sad, After all what We did we're going to lose; I wish the last match is better than that._

_I jumped off my bed and started to get ready, I was sure that today would be a bad day, there will be lost of tears and sadness and pain today, And I didn't want that, I was always cheerful and optimistic but I just can't be like that today, but I'll just try any way._

"Kuki, You're boyfriend is here" I heard Mushi yelling from down stairs.

_What does she mean boyfriend?_

"Mushi, I told you I don't have a boyfriend" I yelled so she would hear me.

"I don't care what do you guys call each others, But Wally's here"

I gasped, _Wally? Why is Wally here? It's still so early, and I'm still getting ready! And if he stayed too long down stairs with Mushi who knows What could happen!_

"Uhh One second" I finally yelled.

"Okay"

_Oh please Mushi for rainbow monkeys' sake don't mess with Wally_. I thought to myself.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~<p>

**No POV,**

**Meanwhile downstairs:**

"C'mon sit down and eat some breakfast Wally, She'll probably take A LOT of time getting ready" Mushi told him.

"No Thanks Mushi, I'll just wait for her" Wally replied.

"But you came so early, And you probably didn't eat breakfast, C'mon Wally I helped making it myself Please" Mushi begged him.

"Okay" Wally rolled his eyes.

"Yayyy!" Mushi cheered.

Wally followed her to the table and took a seat.

"So Wally, It's nice from you to come and to take your girlfriend to school" Mushi smirked.

"Mushi she's not my girlfriend, Kuki's just a good friend of mine" Wally told her.

"Yes Mushi, I don't know how do you get those crazy ideas" Kuki said as she came down stairs.

"Whatever" Mushi crossed her arms.

"Hey Kooks" Wally said.

"Hey Wally, I didn't that you were coming so early" Kuki told him.

"Lets just say that today was different, I woke up too early myself"

"You're worried about the match huh?" Kuki asked.

"Kinda, What about you?"

"Ya I am worried too"

"Don't worry guys, You'll do fine" Genki said with a smile on her face.

"I hope so" Kuki shook her head.

"Don't worry, Now sit down, I made breakfast" Genki told her.

"Since when does Mom makes breakfast?" Kuki thought to herself.

"But Mom Wally's..." Kuki started but her Mom interrupted her.

"Wally will stay for breakfast too, Now sit down"

Kuki looked at Wally who shook his arms "I don't mind, I'm hungry anyway"

Kuki rolled her eyes and sat beside him.

"So why are you two worried about the match so much?" Mushi asked.

"Because we're sure that we are going to lose" Kuki told her.

"Ya thanks to the cruddy coaches" Wally crossed his arms.

"Today won't be a good day at all" Kuki said.

"Well even if that's true, But still that doesn't sound like the Kuki I know at all" Wally told her.

"What do you mean?" Kuki raised an eyebrow.

"The Kuki I know would always have a smile on her face and she'll keep saying that we were going to win"

"Wally things are different today" Kuki shook her head.

"So, Not because I don't care about these matches, But when's the party?" Mushi asked.

"What Party?" Wally asked.

"Won't be there a party after you win all these matches?"

"Oh ya, But this party will be after the last match, Not this one" Kuki told her.

"Yay, Can I come? Please, please, please?" Mushi begged them.

"Mushi it's a school party, School dance to be accurate, you can't go" Kuki told her.

"That's not fair, You're so mean"

"I'm not mean"

"Yes you are"

"Would you too just stop fighting?" Genki said as she got them the food.

"Thanks mom, Sorry about that Wally" Kuki said.

"Nah don't worry, I was enjoying the show" Wally told her.

After they finished eating, Wally took Kuki to school, and the second they got out of the house Kuki started to talk to Wally immediately

"Don't you think that my mom is acting weird today?" Kuki asked him.

"Actually ya, She's a lot more nicer" Wally told her.

"Well there's something weird about it, She was smiling, she didn't go to work so very early, She even made breakfast! Not that I complain but That just weird"

"Hey she's a mom you know, Things like that happen"

"Ya you're probably right"

"I love it when I'm right" Wally smirked proudly to himself.

"Don't be so sure of yourself, So anyway what are you going to do if we lost today?" Kuki asked.

"The first thing I'm gonna do, Is that I'm gonna tell the cruddy coach that he won't train us again, And you should do the same thing with your Coach too"

"Ya I'm planning to do something like that too, Then I'll have to find other cheerios to replace the cheerios that we lost"

"Man this is one long week" Wally shook his head.

"Ya I can't wait for it to end, So then I would go to the dance after that, And just take a long rest from cheerleading"

"Same here, So you got a date to the dance yet?" Wally asked her.

"No, Did you?"

"No, Kuki I was wondering that maybe You would...Uhh...Maybe...Go...I mean...uhhh" Wally rubbed the back of his neck.

"I can't understand a word you're saying silly" Kuki smirked.

"Aww crud, Just forget it, You're not going with Ace are you?" Wally changed the subject.

"No Wally, Ace's just a friend I told you" Kuki rolled her eyes.

"Ya that's better, Even if I don't trust him at all, But better" Wally said.

"Wally he has a girlfriend, Why would he go with me?"

"I just don't trust him at all, That's it"

"Well I would never be able to change that" Kuki old him.

When they reached their school, they found their friends in the hallway as usual, and after talking for about 10 minuets it was time to go to class.

No one in Gallagher's High was expecting a good, happy day today, but they only could wish that it wouldn't be as bad as they think.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~<p>

Everyone where having the last class before the match starts, Just when the bell rings they will all go to the field.

Abby was having her class with Hoagie, When she looked around the room she found that none of the students were really caring about what the teacher was saying, They we all just looking around or looking at the clock from time to time, There were a lot of people passing notes, There Was a lot of whispering and talking, apparently everyone was worried and exited about today's match.

"Abby?" Hoagie hissed.

Even Hoagie wasn't paying that much attention.

"Ya?" Abby hissed back.

"Good luck on the match today"

"Thanks Hoagie" Abby gave him a small smile.

"I am sure that you'll win, I believe in you Abs" Hoagie supported her.

"Thanks Hoagie but Abby's not sure if we are really going to win, We'll probably lose"

"Trust me you might win"

"You know Hoags? If we won today, I will stop hitting you with my hat for a week"

"Really! That's awesome! If you lost I'll stop telling jokes for a week, deal?"

"Deal, And now Abby won't be so angry if we lost" Abby smirked.

"My jokes can't be that bad, right?"

"Actually they are"

"Harsh"

"Sorry baby, But Abby's telling ya the truth"

"I know that you are always right Abby, But can't you be wrong for once in your life! Maybe be wrong about this"

"Nop"

"Harsh"

"Lets just hope we win, If we won Abby won't hit you with her hat for a week so that's good for you too"

"Ya I know"

The bell rang and it was time for them to go to the field, the students rushed out from the class and they were all to their way to the field, Abby Was on the other way to the cheerios room.

"Good Luck Abs" Hoagie said before she ran to the cheerios room.

"Thanks Hoagie" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~

Nigel was standing in front of his locker when the bell rang, the students rushed out from the class behind him, Nigel saw Rachel coming out From the class and she was going to the cheerios room as well as the other cheerios.

"Rachel" Nigel called.

"Nigel, Aren't you going to the field?" Rachel asked.

"Don't worry I'm going, Look Rachel I know that you think that you are going to lose, and even no matter how hard it seems to win, Just do your Best, remember you were KND's supreme leader, and now you are the supreme leader of the TND, You can do anything Rach" Nigel gave her a Small smile.

"Thanks solider, I'll see you after the game" Rachel kissed him on lips then ran to the cheerios room.

"Good luck Rachel" Nigel whispered to himself.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~<p>

On Kuki's way to the cheerios room as well, she noticed something, it was Wally who was stopped by the one and only Mr. Johnson.

was on of the teachers who were really annoying and really strict, He got Wally in detention so many times, and now the match was About to begin it was not time for him at all.

", Why didn't you do your homework again?" The teacher asked coldly.

", I'm really sorry about that, I promise it won't happen again, Now can I please go, I gotta a cruddy match to go too" Wally said angry.

"No not until you learn your lesson!"

"But..."

"No! You're gonna stay here and do your homework!" pointed for him to get in the class room...

"Excuse me?" Kuki said sweetly, luckily she was Mr. Johnson's favorite.

"Hi Kuki, What can I do for you?" replied with a smile.

", I heard what you said to Wally, Actually it was my fault, He came to my house yesterday so we would do homework together, And He forgot his homework in my house and I forgot to bring it to him" Kuki lied.

"Is that true?" Mr. Johnson asked.

"Yes , I am really sorry about that, I promise that I'll bring it to him tomorrow" Kuki said sweetly.

"Okay Miss. Sanban it's no problem" He smiled at Kuki then he turned to Wally " You're Lucky that Miss. Sanban came to explain, you can go Now" He told Wally

"Thanks " Wally got out of the class and smiled at Kuki.

"I can't believe you did this" He told her.

"What did I do?" Kuki asked him.

"You lied for me, That's not something you do!"

"I had to do that, You're my best friend Wally and you're also the football leader, I wouldn't let you miss the match silly"

"Thanks Kooks, I'll see you later"

"See ya Wally" Kuki waved and went on her way to the cheerios room.

"Wait where are you going the field is that way" Wally yelled.

"I gotta go to the cheerios room first" She yelled back.

"Okay Good Luck Kooks!"

"You too Wally!"

Wally ran to the field hopping that he wasn't too late.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~<p>

The match finally started, the players were doing there best to win, In fact they never played so good, and it looked like it was the last time for them To EVER play football, But still the other team was winning, and the reason of that was they were using all their good players, unlike the Gallagher's team who had to replace 6 of the best players with other ones who could barely play football, Even if they were all trying there best But it was still hard and they were feeling very bad.

Wally was getting angrier with every minuet that passes, He knew that the first person who will take to him will regret it, and His face was as read as A tomato and he was shouting the directions for everyone, Of course he wasn't the only one who was angry, the whole team was about to Explode but they all tried to control it, too bad Wally didn't know how to control his nerves that much, it's actually pretty impressive that he didn't Kick the crud out of anyone by the end of the first half.

A loud Beep was heard through the field announcing that the first half was over, the players ran to their coach who was very mad at them.

"What do you think you're doing out there? You're playing like a bunch of cruddy girls, Crap after all this training and you suck playing, the other Team is kicking your buts" Their coach shouted at them.

Wally couldn't take it anymore "Look, Now the only reason we suck this time, It's because of your cruddy training, we lost the best 6 players we Have because you mad us do some cruddy crazy plans, and we all know that we won't win this cruddy thing but we're trying to do our best not to Make our loss so hard, so don't you cruddy complain about that, because you won't be training us again, next match we'll train by ourselves" Wally exclaimed.

"Wally's right if we lost this it would be because of you, We don't want you to cruddy train us anymore" One of the players named Ben exclaimed.

"Great so you're blaming me for training you so well, It's not my fault that you can't play well!" There coach yelled and his face turned redder From anger.

"Actually YA we ARE doing that" Wally exclaimed.

"Well good luck on your next match, Cuz I won't be training you, You bunch of girls!"

"That's exactly what we want!" Wally exclaimed and the other players all agreed.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~<p>

Between the two halves the cheerleading match began, this time Kuki's team started first, they did there best too but it wasn't enough, There Were a lot of moves they couldn't do because there was some cheerios missing, they tried to do the new moves that the coach taught them to, But it didn't went very well, Of course after they finished the crowd cheered but the cheerios still felt down.

When the Gallagher's cheerios came next, they were much better than Kuki's team of course, they were a complete team, and they did great Moves, they were even better than the last time, so of course the crowd cheered even louder, that made Kuki feel more down, she didn't want To lose but she knew that she would, She wasn't going to be sad for the other team, But she wouldn't be happy with their loss at all, Kuki was About to cry but she held her tears, She shouldn't cry it was just a game even if it means a lot to her and to her and to the other cheerios, But She was sure that after this match they'll have to find another coach.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~<p>

When the second half started the Gallagher's team were trying to get even much better, and so were the future school's team, by the time the match ended it was 3:2 for the Future's team, To the Gallagher's team that wasn't so bad, At least they lost with only one point different, If it Was more this might be humiliating.

Also for the Cheerleading match, Kuki's team lost too, They weren't surprised or shocked, Just pretty much upset, Some of them teared up, The Future school cheerios were really happy, but they didn't laugh or annoy the other girls, they just cheered and congratulated each others.

Of course it was pretty similar to when the Gallagher's won the match, The players and the cheerios ran around in the field and danced and Cheered and did all that stuff they were all very happy about there winning and they felt the joy that they missed on the match before.

As for the Gallagher's they were very not surprised at all, Everyone knew that they were going to lose this one they only had hope in the next one, Still they all felt upset and angry, and the players and the cheerios were specially angry at their coaches who were the reason of their loss, But Of course as the match ended they weren't there coaches anymore.

No one said that practicing was a bad thing, but too much practice is never good.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ And the time passed and the school day was finally over, Of course after a lot of tries the students were able to cheer the players and the cheerios up, So no one was so upset anymore, The 6 friends agreed to meet at the tree house after school, It was something that they really Wanted to do, But as the school day was over and they got out of the school, they found a surprise waiting for the, specially waiting for Nigel.<p>

"A-Ava, K-Kweeb Is that really you guys?" Nigel exclaimed when he saw his 2 alien friends, who actually looked more like humans now and Kweeb was in a normal human being size but Nigel could recognize them anyway.

"Hey Nigel, It had been a long time since we last saw you" Kweeb greatened him.

"Ya hope you liked the surprise" Ava told him.

"I wasn't expecting to see you guys, Is there anything wrong?" Nigel wondered.

"Umm it's just something that we had to tell you, But we would talk about that later, How've you been?" Kweeb wondered.

"I'm great how about you guys?"

"We're just fine, It's a nice planet that you have here Ava said looking around her.

"Ya I think so, So I want to introduce you to my friends" Nigel started.

"This is Rachel, And that's Hoagie, Wally, Abby and Kuki, Guys these are Ava and Kweeb" Nigel introduced.

"So you are the famous gang? Nigel told us all about you guys" Ava smirked.

"Nigel told us a lot about you too, Nice to meet you" Rachel smiled.

"Nice to meet you too, So is there any where were we can sit and talk for a while? Nigel must know about something you guys can come as Well" Kweeb told them.

"Umm sure there's a great place that's not really far from here, Because I think that the tree house would be too far for us to go to right now" Nigel said.

Nigel mentioned for them to follow him, they were going to that ice cream place that they went to a couple of days ago.

"So how long have you guys been here?" Kuki asked the 2 visitors happily.

"We came yesterday and it was about midnight so we thought that it wouldn't be such a good idea if we came and woke Nigel up in the middle of The night, so we waited till the next day" Ava explained.

"So what did you guys do in the time you were waiting?" Abby asked.

"We took a tour in this city, We visited a lot of places" Kweeb told her.

"Yup it was pretty cool" Ava completed.

"So you guys visited these places like a date?" Kuki asked them "Or like normal friends?" She completed.

"Well umm" Kweeb looked at Ava who just smiled and said "Ya like a date"

"Woah, What did I miss?" Nigel asked them.

"Man you missed a lot" Kweeb told him.

"Too bad for me" Nigel smirked.

"So where did you guys go?" Wally wondered.

"The beach, The movies, The park and a lot of other places" Ava replied him.

"How hot was she at the beach?" Hoagie muttered to Kweeb who was standing beside him.

"Very Hot, Too hot for you to imagine" Kweeb muttered back at him, causing Hoagie to smirk.

They finally reached for the ice cream place and when they entered it was just as they remembered, it was a huge place with a lot of lights on And it had all the kind of ice cream you could ever imagine, Also they had cool songs played on, so going to this place was just great.

They recognized a large booth that was big enough for all of them so they walked to it and took their seats, and immediately the waitress came And took their orders.

"So what's wrong guys, What do you have to tell me?" Nigel asked Ava and Kweeb who were sitting in front of him.

"Well you see Nigel, It's an offer from the GKND" Ava started.

"They want you to come back since you were one of the best operatives" Kweeb completed.

"But didn't they say that he wasn't going to go there again? Why did they change their minds?" Rachel asked worryingly.

"Like I said he's one of the best operatives they've ever seen, But it's just an offer so they will understand if he refused it" Kweeb told her.

"Of course I refuse it! I love the GKND and the TND and all but I can't go back, I have a life, and a girlfriend, and my friends and family, you're not Expecting from me to leave it all again are you?" Nigel told them without thinking.

"We understand that's why we decided not to push you to do it, Also they said that it's just an offer not an order" Ava told him.

"Abby just have on question, Nigel is in the TND now, How come that he can go to the GKND again?" Abby asked them.

"They have their own ways to make the operatives want to join the GKND but like we said this was just an offer, That they wish that Nigel Expects" Kweeb explained.

"And what would happen if I said no?" Nigel asked them.

"Nothing, But they'll be very disappointed" Ava told him.

"But there's no cruddy way that Nigel leaves us again, He just came back a few years ago" Wally exclaimed.

"And that's exactly why it didn't come like an order for him to come back" Kweeb told him.

"But if I said no it would be like that you guys came all this way for nothing" Nigel said.

"It wouldn't be for nothing we enjoyed staying here" Ava smiled a small smile.

"So it would be okay if Nigel stayed here?" Hoagie asked them.

"Ya, even thought that we really miss you, Things are pretty much boring with out you Nigel" Kweeb told him.

"I miss you guys too, But I can't just leave everything here again" Nigel said.

"We understand we would do the same thing if we were in your situation, We wouldn't just leave everything behind us again, But if you ever Change your mind or if you ever wanted to talk, Use this" Kweeb gave him a small device.

"What's that?" Nigel raised an eyebrow.

"That's something well help you talk to us, Just when ever you need use it and you know that we will be right there" Ava explained.

Hoagie looked eagerly at the small device thinking that he could ask Nigel to let him see how it works later, who knew what he could learn from This small complicated shaped device.

The time passed and they all sat there and talked, but then it was time for them to go to their houses and it was time for Ava and Kweeb to Return to the GKND too.

"So are you sure guys that you can't stay any more?" Nigel asked them.

"Ya we finished our work here, And now it's time to go, But it was nice seeing you again Nigel" Ava gave him a small smile.

"Ya we're gonna miss you mate" Kweeb told him.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Too bad that you couldn't stay longer than this, But I really enjoyed it guys" Nigel smiled at them.

"We did too, And remember if you needed anything or just wanted to talk you know what to do" Ava told him.

"Ya and I'll have to ask you about how did you guys got together?, But I'll keep it for later" Nigel smirked.

"Well till then, We'll see ya later guys" Kweeb waved a little for them as he walked away with Ava.

"Yup hopefully that one day we'll be able to come and to visit you guys later" Ava said.

"Ya hopefully" Nigel watched as his 2 friends walked away from them, Probably they were going to the space ship.

After a while everyone said good bye and went to their own houses, the had to go home first before meeting each others again in the tree House.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~<p>

After every one went back home and did...whatever they should do, It was time for them to meet at the tree house, they all met a few blocks away from it so they walked together towards it, Even thought that the tree house is so old, But it was still the best place for them to hang out, It Had so many memories, so many things that they never wanted to lose it was like a second home to all of them.

But when they entered the tree house they found un-expected guests, it was a big surprise for them to find the fans in the tree house before them Arrived.

"How did you guys get in here?" Nigel asked them.

"Well, Since we are fans we get to do whatever we want" ***McQueen 2.0*** told him simply.

"I thought that you realized that by now Numbuh 1" Kuki smirked at her leader.

"Well I never thought that they can enter the tree house too" Nigel told her.

"Actually we can do that too, But don't worry we only came about an hour ago" ***Sweetness ninja*** Told him.

"But I thought that there are some kind of secure on the tree house" Wally said jumping on the couch.

"There is, but getting in was still very easy" ***Fearofchicken13*** said.

"Wow being a fan is so cool" Hoagie said.

"Ya it could be great most of times"** *Wallabee wannabe*** told him.

"And Having fans is cool too" Rachel said and jumped on the couch.

"Ya, Can't we be fans of our own show?" Hoagie wondered.

"I don't know, I think you can" ***Sweetness ninja*** said.

"Cool"

"So, we heard about the loss today, Sorry about that"** *McQueen 2.0*** started.

"It's okay, we're having hope that the next match will be better, But we're still a little disappointed" Kuki said.

"You'll probably win the next one, It wasn't your fault anyway" ***Wallabee wannabe*** said.

"Abby's sure that without the coaches things will be better" Abby told them.

"Ya probably" Rachel said and sat on the other couch beside Abby.

"We heard that Wally came to the field a little late, What was that for?" ***Fearofchicken13*** wondered.

"Well wanted to put me in detention for not doing my cruddy home work, But luckily Kuki came for the rescue" Wally smirked at Kuki Who took her place beside him?

"I still feel bad about lying though" Kuki said feeling guilty.

"It's not lying, I was going to do that homework!... Someday" Wally said.

"Well that's not called lying that called giving the truth a whole new makeover" ***Wallabee wannabe*** said.

"Ya I mean he really was going to do that someday" ***Sweetness ninja*** told her.

"See, If I was you, That would make me feel better" Wally told Kuki.

"It's okay I don't feel that bad anyway" Kuki smiled.

"I never liked Mr. Johnson he's too strict" Hoagie said.

"I always hated him, And he keeps saying that I need glasses, No I don't, I can see very well" Wally exclaimed.

"Why is he saying that?" Abby asked him.

"I have no idea!"

"Can you imagine Wally with glasses?" ***McQueen 2.0*** wondered.

"He would probably look like Harry Potter" Hoagie smirked.

"No I wont, Why the heck would I?" Wally asked him.

"I don't know, I just think you will"

"You know it's too bad that the last movie is already in theaters thought" Rachel said.

"Ya it's like they want to start world war 3" ***Sweetness ninja*** smirked.

"What do you mean?" Kuki asked her.

"Well the last Twilight movie is coming out this summer too, Imagine what will the fans do when there 2 favorite movies are over in the SAME Summer"

"That won't be so good" Hoagie said.

"Abby never liked Twilight, It's so corny and creepy" Abby told them **(A/N: I agree with ya on that Abby)**

"So how did the fans react when KND was over?" Nigel asked them.

"They were really upset, And they are doing everything they could to bring it back" ***McQueen 2.0*** told him.

"We thought that Mr. Warburton's brain was eaten by a monkey when he was typing it" ***Fearofchicken13*** said **(A/N: Lol, At least that's what I Thought)**

"That episode could have been way better" ***Wallabee wannabe*** told them.

"Was that our fault in anyway?" Hoagie wondered.

"Nah, Probably not" ***Sweetness ninja*** told him.

There was a moment of silence but then Kuki broke it.

"So what are we gonna do now?" She wondered.

"I dunno, Wanna play video games?" Wally asked her.

"Ya sure, If you're ready to lose" Kuki smirked.

"I'm winning this time, I've been practicing"

"Are you sure Numbuh 4? It won't be so good losing in front of the fans" Rachel teased.

"I tell you guys, This time I'm winning"

"But I always win Wally" Kuki told him.

"Well not this time, Wanna bet?" Wally smirked.

"Sure, What does the winner get?" She asked him with a smirk.

"The winner..." Wally thought for a second but then he was interrupted by ***McQueen 2.0***

"The winner dares the loser for one thing" He told them.

"Fair enough I agree" Kuki said.

"So do I, Get ready to lose this time"

"Only in your dreams"

"I bet ya Kuki is gonna win" Abby smirked to Nigel.

"Sure she is, Did she ever lose?" Nigel said.

"See Wally, I told ya that I'm gonna win" Kuki smirked.

"Look you're playing or not babe" Wally rolled his eyes.

"Ya I'm play-, Wait did you just call me babe?" Kuki asked when realized what he said.

"I...Uhhh... No" He said nervously, but then she saw her raising an eyebrow.

"It's just that I call my 5 months years old cousin babe, So I think that the name just slipped from me" Wally lied.

"Oh really, What's her name?" Kuki wondered.

"Umm... Jessica?"

"Wally you don't have a baby cousin named Jessica anyway" ***Wallabee wannabe*** told him.

"Well I do now!" Wally exclaimed nervously.

"Would ya please tell Kuki that you like her for the sake of the chocolate cookies!" ***Fearofchicken 13*** exclaimed.

"No I don't even cruddy like her stop saying that I do"

"What the-, Wally you two got married on Operation I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S" ***Sweetness ninja*** exclaimed.

"We/They did?" Wally, Kuki, Nigel, Abby, Hoagie and Rachel all exclaimed.

"Yes they did and Hoagie is married to Abby those are one of the good things in that episode" ***McQueen 2.0*** said.

"Wait and What happened to me?" Nigel asked.

"You were in the GKND" ***Sweetness ninja*** told him.

"But I'm right here!"

"Yes you are in this story" ***Wallabee wannabe*** explained.

"Such a crazy world"

"Look are you guys gonna play video games or not?" Abby turned to Wally and Kuki, Who both nodded and started to play video games.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~<p>

"I can't believe that you actually won" Kuki exclaimed then her jaw dropped.

"I told ya I've been practicing" Wally smirked.

"Did Wally actually beat Kuki in a video game? Am I dreaming?" Rachel wondered none of them could believe it.

"Life just keeps getting crazier and crazier" ***Fearofchicken 13*** exclaimed.

"Well now that you won, Dare me to one thing Wally" Kuki said to her blond friend.

Wally thought for a second then gave her an evil smirk.

"Well it's just a simple dare, I dare you to throw at least 3 of your rainbow monkeys away" Wally told her.

"Wally Kuki doesn't play with rainbow monkeys anymo-" Hoagie started but he was interrupted by Kuki.

"You can't do that Wally, That's so mean" Kuki exclaimed.

"Woah, You still play with Rainbow monkeys?" Hoagie wondered.

"Hoagie some things just don't change" Abby told him.

"Like what?"

"Like Kuki's love for rainbow monkeys, And like the fact that your jokes are really lame" Abby replied him.

"Ha-Ha very funny" Hoagie crossed his arms.

"I can't throw my rainbow monkeys away, I just can't!" Kuki exclaimed.

"Sorry Kuki, A dare is a dare, Even if it IS kinda mean Wally" ***Sweetness ninja*** said.

"Well what were you expecting? To dare her to eat chocolate ice cream?-Wait why are you smiling?" Wally asked Kuki when he saw he smiling a Wide smile.

"You said that I have to throw 3 of my rainbow monkeys away right?" Kuki wondered.

"Uhhh... Ya?" Wally asked confused.

"Okay great!" Kuki cheered and ran to her room in the tree house.

"Is she okay?" ***McQueen 2.0*** wondered.

"I don't think so" Nigel told him.

"I thought that she would be upset, I didn't know that she would run happily to her room"

"Neither did I" Wally told him.

Kuki came to them again with 3 of her rainbow monkeys.

"Kuki baby, Are you okay?" Abby asked her.

"Ya sure, Wally said that I should throw three of my rainbow monkeys away right?" Kuki said with a wide smile.

They all nodded in confusion.

"Well Here you go" Kuki said and threw her rainbow monkeys on the floor.

"I threw them away" Kuki smirked, As Wally slapped his forehead.

"Well she got you this time Wally" Nigel smirked.

Kuki carried her rainbow monkeys to her room then came back again to them.

"You I wasn't expecting you to do something like that" Wally told her.

"Well I think I'm smart, Unlike someone" Kuki smirked.

"*Cough* Wally *Cough*" ***Fearofchicken 13*** smirked.

"Hey!" Wally exclaimed.

"She's telling the truth" Rachel smirked.

"Not funny"

"You know you can be smart Wally, But you just need to study a little more" Kuki told him.

"It's not about studying Wally is kinda hopeless at that anyway, He just needs to focus more" ***McQueen 2.0*** said.

"Ya studying is actually un healthy" ***Wallabee wannabe*** told them.

"How come?" Rachel asked.

"Well the more you study, the more you know, the more you know the more you forget, So why to study?" ***Wallabee wannabe*** explained.

"Good point, See guys that's what I'm talking about" Wally said.

"Another thing, You study, You succeed, You succeed you're happy, You're happy then you go and play and cheer, When you go to play and Cheer you get tiered, When you get tiered you're sick, When you're sick you die, Moral of the story DON'T study" ***Fearofchicken13*** stated.

"See, Another good point, That's why I don't study" Wally exclaimed.

"He's hopeless, Wally will always be Wally" ***Sweetness ninja*** stated.

"How come Wally's so stupid but he has so many fans?" Hoagie wondered.

"Well people think that he's funny and cool that's why he has so many fans" ***McQueen 2.0*** explained.

"But not every one is a fan of Wally anyway, There are a lot of people who are fans of other characters" ***Sweetness ninja*** completed.

"Fair enough" Rachel said.

There were more conversations and more games and stuff, but then Abby had to go home after she said good bye to her friends and was about To leave the tree house something caught her eye.

Wally's bag was thrown on the floor and some papers were coming out of it, She knelt down and took on of the papers, When she read it her Jaw dropped, and then she walked slowly to Hoagie who was in the Kitchen.

"Hey Hoagie" Abby called as she entered.

"Ya?" Hoagie replied.

"Abby was leaving when she saw this coming out of Wally's bag, Would ya explain this for Abby?" Abby gave him the paper.

"Well it's not what you think" Hoagie said not wanting to spread his friends secrets.

"Boy you don't even know what Abby thinks, Now tell Abby did Wally really write that?" She asked him carefully.

"Ya, He wrote it for the English homework" Hoagie blew some air.

"Okay, We both know how he got the inspiration of this right?"

"Ya"

"Great cuz Abby got something in mind" Abby said with a smile on her face.

"What's That?" Hoagie asked her.

Abby explained everything for him and she could see that his eyes were going wider and wider from behind his goggles.

"N-No No No, There's no way I do that, Wally's gonna kill me" Hoagie said.

"No he won't, Beside he might even not know, Abby's doing that for the best now are you helping Abby or not?" She asked him seriously.

"Will I get to say my jokes again?" He smirked.

"Sorry a bet is a bet"

"Okay will you at least laugh at my jokes?"

"You're asking for the impossible"

"Fine can I have a chili dog?"

"Ya sure Abby can handle that"

"Great I'll do it, I'll see ya tomorrow Abs"

"See ya Hoagie" Abby said and patted on his shoulder then got out of the kitchen.

She had something planned in mind, Maybe it was more like a joke, but it would have great results.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~<p>

**A/N: FINALLY I finished this chapter! It took me like forever to write it, No I'm not lazy, But I didn't feel like writing it, ya I know it sucks you don't have to tell me, I don't like it at all myself, It's not good at all, I didn't even give good parts, I HATE THIS CHAPTER! You know this chapter actually made me think about giving up on this story, But I don't give up on my Stories so I think we'll have to wait for the next chapter, which will be way better, I actually want to write this chapter, I have a feeling that you're gonna like it, I am adding some 86/60 in the next chapter and maybe even some 23/35 but I'll see about that, Of course any ideas are welcome And please review, you guys rock!**

**Me: I can't believe that this chapter is over.**

**Kuki: Why did it take so long?**

**Me: I didn't want to write it, I myself hate this chapter, but I had to post it so I can start the next chapter.**

**Wally: You do know that this chapter sucked right?**

**Me: Ya I know.**

**Nigel: What's Abby planning to do?**

**Me: You'll find out next chapter ;)**

**Abby: Abby actually likes this plan; let's hope it gives good results.**

**Hoagie: Ya, Abby where's my chili dog?**

**Abby *throws chili dogs at Hoagie*: Here ya go.**

**Hoagie: Cool.**

**Me: So what to do now?**

**Rachel: It's your Author's Note**

**Me: Ya but I don't know what to do.**

**Avril Lavigne: The day that you slipped away...**

**Wally: How the heck is she here? o.O**

**Me: He-He my bad I was listening to Avril Lavigne while updating this.**

**Kuki: I love Avril Lavigne.**

**Me: Isn't she amazing?**

**Abby: Ya but this song is so old.**

**Me: But it still rocks, you can't deny that.**

**Hoagie: Aren't Chili dogs amazing.**

**Everyone: NO.**

**Hoagie: Can I say a joke?**

**Abby: No you can't, you can't say any jokes for a week.**

**Hoagie: That sucks.**

**Me: Okay I got nothing else to say; before it's over does anyone have any questions?**

**Nigel: Ya I have, why are you adding Fanny and Patton to this story?**

**Me: Because I want to, I have something in mind.**

**Rachel: And you said you're also adding Virginia and Bartie to the story?**

**Me: Ya I'm thinking about that, Not sure yet.**

**Wally: Will I ever get to beat the crud out of Ace in this story?**

**Me: Sure, I can't have this story finished with out Ace getting beaten up.**

**Wally: Cool.**

**Kuki: Why can't you have this story finished without Ace getting beaten up?**

**Me: Because I really hate him.**

**Rachel: Is Nigel going back to the GKND?**

**Me: No I'm not that mean.**

**Abby: When will you update the next chapter?**

**Me: Soon... I hope.**

**Hoagie: When will I be able to tell jokes again?**

**Me: Sorry Hoagie not in this story.**

**Hoagie: Not fair.**

**Me: Okay any more questions... No... Okay let's get to the important stuff; you guys know what to do.**

**Kuki: Review.**

**Nigel: Review.**

**Wally: Review.**

**Abby: Review.**

**Hoagie: Review.**

**Rachel: Review.**

**Me: Review even if you hate it I need to know what you think, and of course any ideas are welcome, till the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm finally back with the next chapter! And I got some news for you; the next chapter is gonna be...The last chapter! I thought About it and I didn't know what am I gonna do in 2 extra chapters so I skipped one, this means that I skipped a day so they are playing there match in the Next chapter K?**

**Before I start I want to thank Gamewizard2008 and Wallabee wannabee for the ideas it really helped, and I want to thank Fearofchicken13 for forcing me to Update this by kidnapping Wally and making him suffer, really doing this was the only way to make me update.**

**Oh and I almost forgot, The A/N at the end is extremely important, It's the most important thing about this chapter so be sure to read it, and be sure to Review this chapter because the next chapter is gonna be the BEST chapter, I maybe tried my best to make this chapter awesome but still the next Chapter will be better.**

**Thanks for your time reading and reviewing everyone, I am always glad to see that you liked the story, Also Thanks for anyone who read the story but Didn't/couldn't review it, and if anyone who doesn't have an account on FF is reading this I want to tell you that I have nothing against anonymous reviewers, But for some reason FF doesn't allow anonymous reviewers to review my stories and I'm too stupid to find out why, But anyway thanks for your time Reading this everyone it means a lot and you know it.**

**So read, review, enjoy!**

**Wally: Finally you updated!**

**Me: Wally you're alive!**

**Wally: Ya what took you so long to update?**

**Me: After writing a large part of the story my brother deleted it, He really hates me.**

**Kuki: Why did he delete it? That's so mean.**

**Me: I know He also cut my dog's ears.**

**Kuki: Really? How could he do that to a poor dog?**

**Abby: Wait that doesn't make any sense, How can he cut a dog's ear?**

**Me: Well it's actually a stuffed dog but still I loved that dog.**

**Abby: *Rolls eyes***

**Wally: Why do girl love those cruddy toys so much?**

**Me: Shut up Wally or I'll give you back to Fearofchicken13, and you know what she's gonna do.**

**Wally: *zips mouth***

**Me: That's better, Now lets see who do us have this chapter *Looks to a really very long list***

**Me: Okay lets see, Wally, Kuki, Abby, Hoagie, Rachel, Nigel, Fanny, Patton, Virginia, Bartie, Ace, Henrietta, Kimberly (Numbuh 202), Matt (Numbuh 101), Angelie (Numbuh 78) and Finally Numbuh 10-speed and since I don't know you're name I'll just call you Mark K? And of course we got the fans.**

**Numbuh 10-speed (Mark): Ya sure, Do Me got a choice?**

**Hoagie: What do you mean?**

**Mark: She's the author of the story who knows what she could do if I got her angry.**

**Hoagie: Oh I see.**

**Me: Ok there are gonna be some rules in this chapter.**

**Nigel: Rules?**

**Me: Ya but don't worry they're simple, Hoagie no jokes or talking about the Tec stuff, Matt no talking about the KND history, Kimberly no talking about the Tec Stuff, Mark no talking about bikes, and if anyone is wondering why I put those rules, It's because simply I can't write about any of those stuff.**

**Rachel: Why is the A/N At the end of the chapter really important?**

**Me: You'll see about that, Okay I got nothing more to say, I don't own KND now read, review, enjoy!**  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Once again it was the day before the match, but this time things were different, everyone had a good feeling about the match they knew that they were Going to win, why? Because both the Cheerleading and the football teams were doing great, after the coaches were no longer training them and after the New players joined things were much better.

Patton and Bartie joined the football team to help Wally and they were really good, 3 other guys joined the team recently and they were good too so Wally Didn't mind, Also Wally was forced to accept Ace in the team because for some reason he was really good and Wally had to do the best for the team or His team mates would kill him.

And about the Cheerios Fanny, Virginia and Henrietta joined the team, Fanny didn't join by her choice, Her mum made her join the team and Virginia and Henrietta joined because they thought that it would be fun, And Henrietta wanted to spend more time with Abby, But anyway they were all great players and They gave hope to the team, 3 other girls joined the team as well so the team was completed again. (A/N: Too much luck right?)

Of course every one was more exited about the game tomorrow, specially because it was the last game but at the same time they were confident and Glad that it was the last match and this week was finally going to end.

But there was one slight problem, the dance was only 2 days away and of course some people didn't get dates to the dance yet, and of course that made Them nervous, But all the problems would be solved soon.

The school day passed normally, Nothing special happened, they had their lessons talked in the hall and did... stuff, But then it was time for lunch! And Lunch wasn't just as boring; the gang sat as their usual table and started to talk.

"So how was your day guys?" Hoagie asked them.

"Normal, I got detention... Again" Wally said.

"Why am I not surprised?" Rachel wondered sarcastically.

"Wally don't you have to practice with your team? How can you get detention and practice at the same time?" Kuki asked him.

"It's like that I really go to detention" Wally smirked.

"Ya he always sneaks out, The only time I got detention with him, He managed to get us out after 10 minuets" Hoagie said.

"Ya I remember that, That wasn't hard at all"

"You're such a trouble maker Wally" Nigel shook his head.

"And I'm proud of it"

"Okay guys is it just me, Or is this food more weird than usual?" Rachel asked looking at her tray disgusted.

It was impossible to tell what was in that tray, It was something sticky and... Blue? And of course it was impossible to tell how it tasted like.

"Abby is telling you guys that lunch lady is crazy" Abby said.

"She's evil" Kuki agreed.

"I don't know why didn't we get a mission to stop her from... Whatever she's doing with this food" Nigel told them.

"There can't be a mission about every thing Nigel" A voice from behind them said, They turned around to see Matt and Kimberly standing behind them.

"Hey guys, Can we sit with you?" Kim wondered.

"Sure, C'mon" Kuki cheered.

Matt and Kim took their seats on the table then Matt completed "So like I was saying Nigel, The TND can't give you a mission for everything"

"I know, But she's still doing something about that food" Nigel said.

Matt and Kim both Looked different they were taller, Kim's hair was taller and she looked much more beautiful than before, and so did Matt he cut his hear Short and he was well built, none of them was decommissioned so they kept all their memories and they were in the TND now.

"So how have you guys been?" Rachel wondered.

"We're doing great, What about you guys?" Kim replied.

"We're good too, Just nervous about tomorrow." Kuki said.

"I have a friend who's in the football team, He says that things are doing good" Matt said.

"Ya he's right we're doing pretty good, We have a feeling that we're gonna win tomorrow" Wally told him.

"So are you guys going to the dance? We haven't heard from you in a while" Abby said.

"I'm going but I don't have a date yet" Kim explained a little sad about it.

"Same here" Matt completed.

"So you guys are not going together?" Kuki wondered.

"No" They both said immediately, Then they turned a little red.

"Well it's okay I don't have a date too" Kuki admitted.

"So what do you guys do now that you're in the TND?" Nigel asked them.

"I'm now working in the TND Seriously Cool Museum of Artifacts and Stuff" Matt said proudly.

"And I'm responsible for the 2x4 Technology in my sector" Kim told them.

"Ya things didn't change a lot since we aren't decommissioned" Another voice said from behind them, When they turned around again they saw Mark and Angelie.

"Hey guys, It had been a long time since we saw you, come sit down" Nigel said.

As they took there places on the table, They all started talking immediately, They don't see each other a lot, Even if they were all in the same school but Everyone was busy with their own stuff.

"Wow guys it had been like forever since we all talked like that" Matt said.

"Ya we almost never talk like this" Rachel completed.

"You know guys this occasion needs a joke" Hoagie smirked.

"Hoagie! You still can't tell jokes" Abby warned.

"Aw C'mon this is a special occasion"

"No, A bet is a bet"

"Let me guess you guys had a bet and she won and now you can't tell jokes for about a week right?" Mark guessed and rolled his eyes.

"Ya how did you know that?" Hoagie wondered.

"That what happened between me and Angelie, And now I can't speak about biking for a whole week" Mark exclaimed.

"You know that's not fair at all"

"Actually it's totally fair" Angelie told them.

"Ya you guys lost the bet, And that's the rules that you accepted" Abby completed.

"There's nothing better than a week without Hoagie's jokes" Wally mentioned.

"Actually there is, Like Mr. Johnson's face when he sees a spider" Mark said and bursted out laughing.

"Ya now that's even better" Wally told him and bursted out laughing too.

Once they were both in detention together and Mr. Johnson was supposed to watch them, But when he saw a spider in the corner of the class he was a Total different person other than that strict boring teacher.

"Hey didn't Katy take a picture of his face and post it on Facebook?" Mark asked after he finally finished laughing.

"Ya that was the coolest thing ever, I took a picture for his face too, It's still on my cell phone and I'm never deleting it" Wally told him.

"Boy Abby has to see this, Wally give Abby your cell phone" Abby ordered. (A/N: It did sound like an order)

Wally gave her his cell phone, Abby searched in his phone for a while then bursted out laughing, Kuki who was sitting beside her looked at the photo and Started to laugh really hard too.

His face was impossible to describe, but it was funnier than anything that they ever saw.

Kuki gave the phone back to Wally who showed the picture to the rest of their friends and almost immediately they were all laughing like crazy.

"Who ever thought that a teacher like Mr. Johnson would ever look like this" Rachel wondered.

"I know, I almost can't believe it" Angelie said after she finally stopped laughing.

"I think I should share it on my own profile" Wally told them.

"No Wally that's so mean" Kuki crossed her arms.

"But you laughed"

"But sharing it would be really mean Wally"

"You would get in a lot of trouble Wally" Nigel warned.

"Fine I won't do it" Wally told them.

As the time passed there was more talking and laughing, but lunch time was over so they had to go back to class.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ <strong>(AN: Btw guys sorry for the OCCness)**

Matt was walking alone to class, He didn't have his next class with any of his friends, and suddenly he found himself being pushed to one of the school Closets.

"Mark what the heck are you doing?" He exclaimed when he saw that Mark was the one who pushed him to the closet and now he was standing nervously With him.

"Look I know that you like Kimberly" Mark stated.

"What no I don't-" Matt tried to deny it but he was interrupted by Mark.

"I saw the way you were looking at each others at lunch time, But anyway I have nothing to do with all this"

"Then what's this all about?"

Mark took a deep breath then he finally said "I like Angelie and I want to ask her to the dance, but that's impossible without any support, so now she's Standing with Kimberly in front of her locker and it's our chance to invite them to the dance without getting embraced" He said really nervous.

"Well what if one of them refused to go to the dance with us, Won't that be more embracing?"

"I don't know, And we'll never will if we didn't try"

"Okay fine, But if anything happened I'm blaming you" Matt finally agreed.

Mark nodded, they got out of the closet and went to the girls people were giving them weird looks as they came out.

"Umm...Hey girls" Matt started.

"Hey guys, What's up?" Angelie wondered.

"Nothing, Uh... Do you want to go to the dance with us" Mark wondered turning a little red now.

"Which one of you?" Kim asked, really interested now.

"Well Mark would go with Angelie, And you'd go with me" Matt said really fast turning a little red now.

Angelie couldn't help but smile "Sure I don't mind"

"Me too, I'd love to go" Kim completed.

"R-Really?" Mark wondered.

"Ya sure" Angelie said.

"Great... So we'll see you girls around" Matt waved.

"Okay see ya guys" Kim gave them a small smile.

Matt and Mark walked away from the girls then they breathed in relief.

"That was good" Mark said.

"Ya I wouldn't do it without you" Mark told him.

"Same here"  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Time passed and it was time for practice, both football and cheerleading, and luckily both practices went good they managed to work everything out Perfectly even without a coach things were going great, both leader Wally and Kuki were able to make everything great, so everyone had good feelings About the game.

The football players practiced in the field while the cheerios practiced in the track around the field, after they both finished practicing Bartie caught up with Virginia there was something that he wanted to ask her.

"Hey Virginia, Wait up" He called after her.

Virginia turned around and smiled "Hey Bartie"

"Hey, I saw you with the Cheerios you were amazing" He smiled.

"Thanks, But um... Shouldn't you focus on your own practice?"

"Well I..." Bartie started but he was cut by Virginia.

"I'm just joking Bartie, You were great at football too, I think you guys are gonna win" Virginia looked at her long time best friend, He didn't look a lot different Than how he was when he was 10 years old, but he was now taller and he was growing some muscles also his hair was just a little shorter.

Virgina was taller too but Bartie was taller than her with about an inch, Virgina's hair was in a short pony tail and she was wearing her cheerleading Uniform.

"So what are you planning to do tonight?" He wondered.

"Nothing really, What about you?

"Not much, Did you get a date to the dance?" He started.

"Not yet, Did you?"

"No, Hey since we both don't have fates yet, How about you and I... You know" Bartie rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Are you trying to ask me to the dance?" Virginia smirked.

"Yes... I mean No... I mean Maybe!" He finally said.

Virgina giggled "Well maybe I want to go with you" She started to walk away.

"Wait" Bartie grabbed her arm forcing her to turn back to him "Is that A Yes or A No?"

"Well are you asking me or not?"

"Yes I am"

"Then I agree" Virgina smiled.

"Really, Great!" Bartie cheered.

"Ya... Well I'll see you around Bartie" Virgina paused for a second then she gave him a small peck on cheek then walked away.

Bartie turned red and he lifted his hand to his cheek where she kissed him.

"Well thing are going pretty well for you" Wally said as he came from behind him.

"Ya, even better than I was expecting, How are things between you and Kuki?"

"Normal" Wally replied him simply.

"You didn't ask her to the dance yet?" Bartie wondered but Wally shook his head.

"You should ask her soon thought" Bartie completed.

"Who said I want to go with her anyway?" Wally exclaimed.

"Wally don't you even try" Bartie warned him.

"Okay fine maybe I want to go with her, So big deal, Like she wants to go with me anyway" Wally shrugged.

"You should still try thought"

"Maybe, Anyway I gotta go to the cruddy history class, I'll see ya later" Wally said and started to go to class.

"See ya" Bartie yelled after him.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Wally went to History class and the second that the teacher started to explain he started to feel sleepy; He did his best not to sleep but any such luck he Fell a sleep only after 15 minuets of listening to the teacher.

"Mr. Beetles?" Yelled the teacher.

Wally's eyes flew open then he slowly replied "Yes?"

"Can you give me your answer?"

'Aw crud I don't even know what did she ask' Wally thought.

"Um... 7?" Wally said slowly, the whole class snickered, But the teacher just smirked" That would be right except that this is history class"

"Oh" Was all Wally could say.

"Pay attention Mr. Beetles I don't know how are you going to pass this year"

"I'll find a way" Wally muttered.

The teacher turned back to class and continued explaining, and again Wally almost fell asleep but he tried his best not to, finally when the class was Finally over Wally and the other students rushed out of the class room, History wasn't anyone's favorite.

Wally walked lazily to his locker, the day was over to him he had only one class that he wasn't thinking about going to it, He had no more practices and he Could just skip detention, School was never really important to Wally.

"Hey Wally" Wally heard someone calling his name so he turned around to see ***Wallabee wannabe*** and ***McQueen 2.0***

"Hey Guys what's up?" Wally wondered.

"Not much, Why do you look like you just woke up?"** *Wallabee wannabe*** wondered.

"I was uhhh taking a nap"

"History class huh?" ***Wallabee wannabe*** shook his head.

"Ya, I don't get it, Why do we even study history all the people they tell us about are all dead anyway" Wally exclaimed **(A/N: Actually that's what I think about History)**

"There are a lot of things you'll never get Wally" ***McQueen 2.0*** told him.

Ace passed in front of them but he didn't look at them at all, Wally gave him a look full of hate that Ace didn't return because he didn't even bother to look.

"Do you guys mind if we went to see what's Ace doing? I don't have a good feeling about him...walking in the school" Wally said.

"Well it's a normal thing to walk in school but ya sure" ***Wallabee wannabe***agreed.

They went behind Ace but he never noticed them, because he was so busy talking to a certain Japanese girl.

"I knew that he was doing something" Wally exclaimed and clinched his fists and looked like he was ready to kick the crud out of Ace.

"Wally before you go and kick his jewels be sure what he's doing first" ***McQueen 2.0*** warned.

They got closer to Ace and Kuki and heard what they were saying Kuki sound like she was really annoyed.

"So how was your day gorgeous?" Ace wondered in a really flirty voice.

"Umm... It was good"

"So do you have anything after school?"

"Ya I have some studying to do why do you ask?" Kuki wondered.

"I wanted to hang out with you after school, And can't you just skip studying today?"

"No, And Ace don't you have a girlfriend?" Kuki sounded really annoyed right now.

"Ya but I still like you thought"

"But you can't you like Hennie, And we're j-just friends"

"It's because of Wally right?"

"What does Wally has to do with anything" Kuki raised an eyebrow.

"You can't go out with me because that beetles kid won't let you, You don't have to do what he says Kuki"

"Ace just get Wally out of this and stop, YOU have a girlfriend and WE are just friends nothing more Ace" Kuki exclaimed.

"Well that could change" Ace tried to pull her to the Janitor's closet but failed.

The guys were still watching Wally was getting angrier by every second that pass.

"Now you seriously need to kick his jewels" ***Wallabee wannabe*** exclaimed.

"You don't have to tell me twice" Wally ran to Ace ready to hit the living crud out of him.

"Hey I thought I told you to get away from her" Wally yelled.

Ace turned around and yelled "Just stay our of it Beetles" **(A/N: Sorry again for the OCCness)**

"Shut it Ace" Wally punched Ace in his face really hard making him fall down.

"It's n-not of you-r b-business" Ace exclaimed trying to fight back.

"Yes *punch it *punch* is *punch*" Wally cried, "Wait guys you'll get in trouble" Wally exclaimed as ***Wallabee wannabe*** and ***McQueen 2.0*** started to kick And punch Ace too.

"We're fans we never get in trouble, Beside nothing messes with the 3/4 couple" ***McQueen 2.0*** told him kicking Ace jaw.

"Messes with what?" Wally asked.

"Uh never mind, I'll tell ya later" ***McQueen 2.0*** exclaimed.

"You *punch* were *punch* dating *kick* the *punch* hottest *kick* girl *Kick* in the *punch* school, And it still wasn't enough" Wally punched and kicked Really hard Ace tried to fight back but he failed.

"Excuse me?" Kuki raised an eyebrow.

"Uh nothing Kuki"

They heard a small giggled Kuki looked beside her to see Henrietta no one really knows when she came but apparently she heard Wally's words.

"Henrietta it's just that..." Kuki tried to explain but Henrietta cut her off.

"I heard everything he deserves it" Henrietta wiped her eyes she was about to cry but she kept it to herself.

*Wallabee wannabe* kicked Ace really hard in his jewels causing him to groan in pain.

After more kicks and punches Ace got enough Wally shoved him to the Janitor's closet.

"Are you guys okay?" Kuki wondered.

"Ya, I've always wanted to do this" ***Wallabee wannabe*** told her.

"You guys really hate him too?"

"Well like I said we don't like anything that messes with the 3/4 couple" ***McQueen 2.0*** explained.

"Ya I wanted to know what does that mean?" Wally asked as he came to them again.

"Well in the show it was obvious that Ace was crushing on Kuki and since we are fans of you and Kuki we don't want that" ***McQueen 2.0*** explained.

Kuki turned to Wally and gasped "Wally you're bleeding"

"What? Oh ya it's no big deal really" Wally shrugged

"No big deal? Are you kidding me? Wally you could be such a stubborn some times" Kuki searched in her bag then she finally got it, it was a small First Aid Kit.

"Kuki why do you keep a first aid kit in your bag?"** *Wallabee wannabe*** asked.

"Well I keep it just in case I need it or something, Here c'mon Wally let me help you" Kuki was going to help but Wally backed away.

"No, Really it's fine, I don't want a cruddy girl to fix my nose"

"Shut up Wally and stand still" Kuki started working on his nose ignoring his objections.

*McQueen 2.0* turned to Henrietta "So you saw the whole thing?"

"Ja, I knew zat Ace couldn't stick to one girl so I was kinda expecting this" Henrietta said.

"Ace isn't the best one you'll find better than him" Wally came in.

Kuki frowned a little "Why do you care so much?"

"Is it a bad thing?"

"No but you never care about any one all that much, So why now?" Kuki asked him trying as much as she could not to sound angry but she miserably Failed.

"Seems like Kuki is jealous"** *McQueen 2.0*** smirked.

"I am not jealous, Why would I be?"

"Guys I don't want any trouble, Now I gotta go to class I might see you around" Henrietta waved and went to class.

"So why are you jealous Kuki?"** *Wallabee wannabe*** teased.

"I'm telling you guys I am not jealous, If I was jealous I wouldn't be treating Henrietta in a normal way, I'm just surprised" Kuki told them.

"Kuki you almost didn't talk to Henrietta" Wally told her.

Kuki finished fixing Wally's nose then got the kit back to her bag and picked it up.

"Okay so lets pretend like I'm jealous, So what? Big deal? Wally's my friend can't friends be jealous?"

"No" ***McQueen 2.0*** and ***Wallabee wannabe*** both said in unison.

"If you're jealous (Which you are) that means that you like Wally" ***Wallabee wannabe*** told her.

"Are we going to talk about that in every chapter?" Wally wondered.

"Ya, I don't think it's bothering you Wally" ***McQueen 2.0*** replied him.

"It is kinda bothering me also it's really weird, How many chapters left?" Wally asked.

"The next one would be the last one" ***McQueen 2.0*** answered him.

"Really?" Both Wally and Kuki asked in unison.

"Ya this story would be over" ***Wallabee wannabe*** told them.

"Aw too bad I was actually starting to like this story" Kuki said.

"Ya me too" Wally completed.

"So what's gonna happen in the next chapter it must be something big" Kuki wondered happily.

"It would be big, But no one really knows what's going to happen" *Wallabee wannabe* told her.

"Ya only the Author knows about that" ***McQueen 2.0*** completed.

"Well I think we'll have to wait" Wally said.

Suddenly the bell rang the bell rang causing Wally and Kuki to jump "Oh crap I gotta go" Wally and Kuki both exclaimed in unison again.

Kuki and Wally started to run in different directions then they bumped to each other causing all their stuff to fall on the floor.

"Sorry Wally" Kuki exclaimed.

"No problem" Wally replied.

The quickly knelt down and collected their stuff then flew to class.

"See ya guys" Wally exclaimed on his way.

"Later Wally"** *Wallabee wannabe*** exclaimed.

"Since when and Wally is in such a hurry to class" ***McQueen 2.0*** wondered.

"he probably doesn't want to take detention"

"Ya he can't take 2 detentions in one day"

They both shrugged and went to class.

What Wally and Kuki both didn't know is that when they were collecting there stuff each of them accidentally took something that belongs to the other. **(A/N: I am not sure if this sentence really makes any sense)**  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ <strong>Meanwhile:<strong>

The bell rang announcing the end of the class, and of course as usual the students rushed out of the class except for one certain red head who just got out Bored, she was tired and angry and depressed all she wanted to do is to get back home and wait for the next day, but unluckily she still had another Class.

"Hey Fanny, Where are you going?" She heard someone calling after her, Fanny turned around to see none other than Patton Drilovsky.

"What do you want stupid boy?" Fanny exclaimed.

"I didn't murder anyone I just wanted to say Hi" Patton started to walk with her.

"Well Hi for you too, You stupid boy"

"Fanny could you stop this, It's not my fault that you have anger issues" Patton exclaimed.

"I don't have anger issues it just that you boys are so stupid"

"Boys are not stupid Fanny"

"Yes they are, And they are careless and cruddy and dump and they never understand girl and they make me angry" She argued.

"Fanny you're always angry, But you're too angry today what's wrong with ya?" Patton exclaimed, they had a feeling that this was going to turn into a fight But no one really knew.

"There's nothing with me, It's wrong with YOU, And with all the boys in this cruddy school"

Patton took a deep breath "When are you ever going to stop this?" He wondered.

"Stop What?" She calmed down a little.

"Stop thinking that all the boys are stupid and that they are all cruddy and all that stuff"

"But they are Patton, You just don't get it do you?" Fanny felt that she was going to tear up so she looked down to hide her face.

"What do you mean?"

"If they weren't stupid would I do that to myself? Well I act like that and make everybody hate me" Fanny was started to tear up now, she wasn't acting like Herself today.

"Fanny no one hates you" Patton calmed down now.

"Yes they do, If they didn't why don't I have a date to the dance yet?"" Her voice sounded like she was crying.

"Oh so this is what it's all about" Patton said and put his arm around Fanny, She didn't mind since the hallway was empty anyway.

"No, It's just that my cousin was visiting us yesterday and she kept telling me that people hate me, And that I'm a bully and that no one will ever like me and That I'm a loser and all that stuff" Fanny sobbed.

"Fanny that's not true she's just saying that- wait do you mean your cousin Eva?" Patton asked her.

"No not Eva it's my other cousin"

"Big family" Patton smirked trying to cheer her up.

Fanny smiled "You're not helping"

"Look she didn't really mean it, And even if she did she's wrong" Patton told her.

"How do you know?"

"Cuz I'm your friend, Look Fanny you maybe really annoying and you have very serious anger issues but that doesn't mean that people hate you"

"Well maybe they do"

"Well maybe they don't, And about the dance I can go with you if you want" Patton asked her and tried his best not to sound nervous.

"Really?" Fanny looked up to him.

"Ya sure" He gave her a small smile.

"I sound really Pathetic right?"

"No, I really want to go with you so what do you say?"

"I can't believe that I'm saying this to a stupid boy, But Ya I agree" Fanny smiled a little.

"Ok cool" Patton said then looked at his watch "Oh crap I gotta go, My teacher is gonna kill me I'll see ya around Fanny" He exclaimed and started to ran to Class.

Fanny thought for a second then yelled "Hey Patton"

Patton turned around to face her.

"Maybe you're not as stupid as the others" She finally said.

"That's a compliment right?" Patton smirked.

"Well of course it is you stupid boy" Fanny exclaimed.

Patton just rolled his eyes 'Why do I even love her?' He wondered on his way to class.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Finally that long school day was finally over and everyone was thankful it was a long day for all of them and everyone wanted to get back to their houses.

"So shall we meet in my place?" Rachel wondered as she was walking out of the school with the 2 girls beside her.

"Sure Abby doesn't mind she got nothing better to do" Abby said.

"I'd love to Rachel, But I got to study and I have to watch Mushi" Kuki shook her head.

"Well we can study at my house, And can't you just not baby sit Mushi today she's old enough" Rachel told her.

"That's what I keep saying to my mom but she never listens" Kuki said a little annoyed.

"Well I think that it would be me and Abby this time" Rachel finally said.

"It's okay, I am sure that I'll be able to come next time" Kuki gave her a small smile.

Rachel nodded, they walked in silent for a while then Abby started to talk again.

"So did you girls heard the news?" She smirked.

"What news?" Both Kuki and Rachel wondered in unison.

"Hennie and Ace are back together"

"What? How?" Kuki exclaimed.

"From what she told me, Apparently he apologized and she accepted it, Also she thought that he was already beaten up so that enough for him" Abby Explained.

"She forgives too fast" Rachel said.

"Ya way too fast, She seemed so angry and so broken when she saw what happened" Kuki told them.

"Well that's Hennie she's too nice, Beside She said that she knew that he was the flirting type anyway, And well she's the flirting type too, So she had to Forgive him" Abby said.

The girls kept talking about different stuff until they reached Kuki's house, after that Abby and Rachel went to Rachel's house and there conversation was More interesting.

"Abby are you sure you're okay? You look... tired" Rachel asked Abby on their way.

"Abby's fine, She just almost didn't sleep yesterday" Abby explained.

"Why is that?"

"Abby had something to do, Look Rachel Abby is gonna tell ya something really important but you can't tell Kuki, Abby wants her to know everything on Time"

"Why?" Rachel wondered and raised an eyebrow.

"You'll understand when I tell you now promise not to tell"

"I promise"

Abby took a deep breath and started her story.  
>...<p>

_**Flash back, NO POV.**_

Abby stood in front of Kuki's house knowing that she's doing that for the best even thought there was a risk of getting caught, But still Abby had to do it, Abby sneaked to the garden with the brown haired girl by her side.

"You know Abby is not sure if we should do that anymore" Abby whispered.

"Are you kidding me? That's the best idea you've ever got till now Abby" ***Fearofchicken13*** whispered too.

"But Abby feels like a thief, She doesn't like sneaking around like that, And why do we have to wear all black" Abby looked down to her self she was Wearing a black shirt with black pants and black sneakers she was even wearing a black hat! And of course ***Fearofchicken13*** was wearing the same as Her.

"I don't know but they are always wearing black in movies when they're sneaking around" ***Fearofchicken13*** simply replied her.

"Well maybe we should forget all about this and Abby will find another way to do this"

"No Abby this is the brilliantest plan you've ever got" ***Fearofchicken13*** Paused for a second then completed "Brilliantest? Is that even a word?"

"Abby has no idea, C'mon lets do this before Abby totally changes her mind" Abby went towards a tree that was so close to the house and started to Climb,***Fearofchicken13*** started to climb after her but then Mushi saw them...

"What the heck are you doing?" She wondered.

Abby gasped 'Busted' they though.

"Uh... Mushi you're dreaming" ***Fearofchicken13*** told her.

"Really?" Mushi wondered.

"Ya Abby thinks so" Abby said un sure if Mushi will buy it.

"Don't worry Mushi, All you have to do is to go back to sleep then your prince king sandy will come on his giant rainbow horse monkey and visit your Dream" ***Fearofchicken13*** told her happily.

"Really?" Mushi cheered.

"Ya but you have to stay quiet or he won't come" Abby completed.

"YAY!" Mushi exclaimed, Then she whispered "I mean yay" She skipped back happily back to the house but she didn't make a single voice.

"Phew that was close"** *Fearofchicken13*** breathed in relief.

"Ya, Now what is this giant rainbow horse monkey all about?" Abby asked her as she started to climb the tree again.

"It was the first thing I thought of"

"Well good work"

The finally reached the top of the tree, Abby slowly opened Kuki's window then jumped in the room trying to make no noise at all, ***Fearofchicken13*** did The same.

"So what now?" ***Fearofchicken13*** asked her.

"Now we search for the drawing then we'll make sure that Kuki takes it with her to school today" Abby said.

"Couldn't you do all this without all the sneaking and the climbing and stuff?"

"Hey it was your idea!"

"Ya I know, And I am not complaining this is so much fun"

They searched around the room for a while until Abby finally got it.

"Found it" Abby whispered ***Fearofchicken13*** walked to her and saw the drawing.

"Man she's really good" She whispered.

"Ya she is, Now we need to put it in her back pack so she could take it with her tomorrow" Abby said and started to search for Kuki's back pack which She shortly found she placed the drawing in it with some books so Kuki wouldn't notice that she has it.

"You know that didn't take much time at all, How did you convince Abby to do this?" Abby wondered.

"You mean the sneaking around and stuff?"

"Ya"

"Well I thought that it would be fun, And well it is and you can say that it is like some kind of training to what are we gonna do next"** *Fearofchicken13*** Smirked

"Woah, What are we doing next?" Abby raised an eyebrow.

"We're gonna have some fun with Ace, I already got the markers you could get the make up Abby"

"Wait what do you mean?"

"We're giving Ace a new make over!"

"Why Ace?"

"Well There's no reason to do that to Nigel and Hoagie, Rachel will know that it was us of course, And I already got Wally to suffer a lot before this chapter Was updated, Beside Ace is a jerk anyway" ***Fearofchicken13*** told her simply.

"I am not sure about that"

"Abby you know you want to do it, And I want to do it too, So why not?"

Abby bit her lip, She did want to do that it was gonna be fun and it was like some kind of revenge for Hennie, Hennie was her friend and she knew that Ace Liked Kuki and he would keep flirting with her and with other girls as well so it was like a little revenge, And like she said it would be really fun.

***Fearofchicken13*** smiled "Lets go Abby before it gets more late" She started to get out.

"How do you convince Abby to do all that stuff?"

"I have my way"

They got out of the window and slid down the tree.

After a while they reached to Ace house and they did the same thing that they did at Kuki's house except that there was no Mushi this time.

"You know after thinking there is nothing better than climbing trees at 2:am" ***Fearofchicken13*** said climbing the tree again.

"Ya sure, It's gonna be a hobby to Abby soon" Abby said sarcastically.

Again they opened the window and jumped to Ace's room.

They looked around the room it was quite big, the walls were painted in red; He had a big bed that was shaped as a plane on the walls you could see Posters of famous Football players and famous Spanish Musicians, There was some Spanish CDs on the floor, He had some plane models apparently Even after all those years he was still the "Fly Boy".

"Abby is not sure if we should do this at all, It is not right" Abby whispered.

"Since when and you are Miss two goody shoes? Beside you know that you like it" ***Fearofchicken13*** told her.

"Ya but why are we doing this?"

"Because it's fun and I need this picture for facebook" ***Fearofchicken13*** told her **(A/N: I'll need this in the KND facebook fic that's why I added it and Because I thought it would be fun! :D)**

"Well it is fun" Abby finally said.

"See? Now C'mon lets work"

They slowly and silently walked to Ace's bed he looked like he was totally asleep, ***Fearofchicken13*** gave Abby a red marker while she took the black one.

"Are these permanent?" Abby wondered.

"No these are un permenet I couldn't and the permanent markers, Lucky for him"

As they were about to begin they noticed something on his desk, ***Fearofchicken13*** picked it up and smiled "I didn't' know that Ace had a cousin"

"Neither did Abby, But his cousin is so cute" Abby said looking at the picture of a 2 years old boy "Aw he's so cute that Abby wants to eat him" Abby gave a Small smile.

"Eat him? Oh my god Abby you're a baby eater?" ***Fearofchicken13*** gasped.

"Well of course not, Abby just meant that he's cousin is adorable that all"

"Maybe he was his brother thought"

"Nah he doesn't look like him a lot" Abby shrugged.

***Fearofchicken13*** looked at the picture for a while then wondered "Have you ever thought what a human would taste like Abby?"

"No Abby never thought about that, But now that she did it's probably salty" Abby said simply.

"Abby are you sure that you haven't eaten a human before?" ***Fearofchicken13*** asked her.

"No but Abby heard it in a movie before"

"You like to watch people get eaten?"

"No Abby just heard it, She didn't see it, Now can we finish this thing with Ace?" Abby wondered.

***Fearofchicken13*** nodded then they started the work.

"Do your worst girl" Abby smirked.

"You don't have to tell me twice" ***Fearofchicken13*** snickered.

Abby drew a big red circle around his eye "This is for cheating on Hennie" Then she wrote the word "Dumb" on his forehead "And this is for making Kuki Annoyed by making Wally annoyed"

"Does that even make sense?" ***Fearofchicken13*** asked her.

"Abby is not sure about that"

***Fearofchicken13*** drew a curly mustache on Ace's face and wrote "I love rainbow monkeys" on both cheeks.

"You like rainbow monkeys?" Abby asked her.

"Not really but seems like Ace does"** *Fearofchicken13*** smirked.

Abby had some make up with her in her bag so she started to give him some messy make up, she gave him red eye shadow and a lot of messy lip stick, ***Fearofchicken13*** snickered at that trying not to laugh, She grabbed the markers and wrote "Chili dogs rock" on the corner of his face, and "I need a teddy Bear" on the other corner.

"Why do I feel like I am missing something?" ***Fearofchicken13*** wondered then she snapped her finger "Now I remember" She grabbed the markers again And wrote "KND is cool and of is FF" on his forehead (The part Abby didn't write at)

They both stepped back and looked at Ace's face.

"You know that's the craziest thing ever! But that was fun" Abby admitted.

"Told ya it would be, Now one last thing"** *Fearofchicken13*** took out her cell phone and took a picture of Ace.

"Perfect" She said with an evil smile on her face.

"Great now lets get out of here, Before he waked up" Abby whispered.

"Don't worry he's such a heavy sleeper"

They quickly left Ace's house without making a single noise once they were out of the house they started laughing.

"Okay Abby still has no idea why did she do this, But she would do it again"

"You did it for Kuki, Hennie and fun! Beside I need that story for facebook"

"Wow you fans must hate Ace a lot"

"Well not all the fans hate him, But not a lot of people like him because he keeps flirting with Kuki and stuff"

"Ya Abby understands, Well it was great working with you ***Fearofchicken13*** I had a lot of fun, Too bad that the others missed it" Abby said as they Finally reached her house.

"No problem if you ever needed a crime partner trust me I'll be there" ***Fearofchicken13*** waved then went to her own way.

Abby knew that it could be way much easier than this, but that was much better and more fun, and fun is always a good thing.

_**End of flash back (Longest flash back ever right?)**_

"So that's why you didn't sleep well last night" Rachel finally said after Abby finished her story.

"Ya that's why" Abby told her.

"I can't believe that I missed all the fun"

"Don't worry next time you won't miss anything"

"So you put the drawing in Kuki's bag, Why did you do that?" Rachel wondered.

"Well you see Wally wrote a poem for Kuki and she drew a picture of him, Both of them didn't tell each others about the poem or the drawing"

"Wally wrote poem?" Rachel couldn't' help but chuckle a little at the idea.

"Ya Hoagie made sure that he has his poem with him too, But it was much more simple he just visited him and put the poem in his bag when he wasn't Looking"

"Okay I still don't get it, So Wally has his poem with him and Kuki has her drawing with her so what?"

"Well Abby is hoping that maybe somehow they'll see each others stuff but it needs a lot of luck, But anyway luck wasn't on their side today Abby and Hoagie will have to butt in" Abby told her.

"I think I'm gonna help too, I don't want any of them to go to the dance without a date, And as their supreme leader I' am going to help them" Rachel Smirked sarcastically.

"Girl are you making fun of your self?"

"Kinda"

They finally reached Rachel's house when they entered Abby couldn't help but wonder 'Was luck on their side? Or will Abby and Hoagie have to butt in'  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

**A/N: Finally I finished this chapter, I don't really know why, but I actually enjoyed writing this chapter and I must say that I like it more than the last one but The choice is up to you people, Yes I know that it was like everyone was getting asked to the dance in the same chapter but I had to do that and like I said Next chapter is when the important stuff happen, now like I said before the next chapter would be the last chapter so I want it to be the best one and I want To make it extra special...**

**And that means that I want the reviewers parts to be extra special too, So if there is something you want to say or do in the next chapter tell me in your Reviews or PM me, I promise I'm gonna do it no matter how crazy or hard it is (And I never break my promises)**

**Okay so the next thing I want to tell you is that I need your help, because the next chapter really needs some Drama and I have no idea how to add that to The next chapter since they're gonna win the game then they'll have the dance, And well I think it's gonna be too... sappy if it didn't have some drama so if Anyone has any ideas for me, I will be really really thankful.**

**One last thing, Since there is gonna be a dance that means that I need song suggestions so if you can help me in that too, I would be really thankful, Oh And you get an extra cookie!**

**Wally: How hard could it be to pick a cruddy song for a story?**

**Me: First of al I don't need only one song I need a lot, and it's not that easy.**

**Wally: Just pick up your favorite songs.**

**Me: You're kidding me right? Well let me show you the list of my favorite songs *Takes out a list that reaches to Japan***

**Abby: Girl you really like all that songs? o.O**

**Me: Music keeps me alive Abby.**

**Wally: It still can't be that hard**

**Me: Shut up Wally or I'll let Fearofchicken13 torture you again.**

**Wally: *Zips mouth***

**Me: That's better.**

**Ace: I can't believe that I got beaten up and I got a stupid makeover in the same chapter, why would a girl hate me so much? I mean who can resist me?**

**Me: Uh I can, Beside I don't exactly "Hate you" I just don't like you at all, And the more fan fics I read about you the more I don't like you.**

**Kuki: So you don't hate him.**

**Me: I don't hate anyone, Other than bullies and spiders I hate spiders.**

**Rachel: So what would the next chapter be about?**

**Me: I dunno the dance, the matches, and some other cool stuff I am not telling you about ;)**

**Hoagie: Can I please tell jokes in the next chapter? I mean it's the last one.**

**Me: I'll think about it Hoagie.**

**Rachel: Um last chapter you said that if I was listening to a song the singer would be in the disclaimer right?**

**Me: Ya that's true.**

**Abby and Rachel: *Evil Grin***

**Taylor Swift: You belong with me...**

**Me: Okay now who was that?**

***Silence***

**Me: It is not really funny guys, who was that.**

**Rachel: Okay it was me, but it's Abby's ipod.**

**Abby: What does Abby's ipod has to do with anything?**

**Kuki: Guys I was checking think Purple 54's profile, why did you write a Arnold/Helga story? (Hey Arnold)**

**Me: Because I am a big fan of Hey Arnold, And because before I wrote about the KND I used to write and read Arnold/Helga stories.**

**Nigel: Why did you stop?**

**Me: Lost the inspiration, Beside Hey Arnold is so complicated to write about and KND is much more fun.**

**Hoagie: Ya and you have fun writing and reading my jokes.**

**Me: Hoagie that's the only boring thing about KND.**

**Hoagie: My jokes are not boring.**

**Abby: Yes they are, and they are really lame!**

**Hoagie: Well not as lame as Kade's jokes.**

**Kade: Hey!**

**Rachel: How the heck did you get here?**

**Kade: I have no idea *Disappears***

**Nigel: Okay that was weird.**

**Grandma from Hey Arnold: Merry Christmas everyone.**

**Kuki: Yay Christmas!**

**Wally: Kuki it's August!**

**Abby: Wait, Who are you?**

**Grandma: I am Mary Queen of Scots! (I didn't make that up that's a quote from the show.**

**Me: Okay I'm ending this chapter right now before things get crazier...Um review people and tell me what you think! I hope you liked it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I can't believe that this is finally the last chapter it seems so long since I started writing this story but now it's Over, Thanks to everyone who reviewed you guys always made my day, Also Thanks for all those people who Added this story to their favorites but never reviewed honestly I don't know why didn't you review but I still Appreciate your time reading and faving this story more than you could ever imagine, Also Thanks for the ideas And the song suggestions I used them all they were really helpful and I would always be thankful for you guys :)**

**I was reading the first chapters of this story and I was like "Man that story sucked at the beginning!" Seriously I Never noticed that it was so bad at the beginning, I am not sure if it's good enough right now but it's way better From the first 4 chapters, And Honestly all of the people who reviewed or only faved are the reason I wrote and Tried to improve this story so Thanks again.**

**Well this is it, the last and the best chapter of all, I hope you like it and since this is the last chapter would you Please be nice and post BIG FAT reviews like you did last chapter? I hope you do and I hope that this chapter Comes out as good as I thought, Oh and btw this chapter will have a lot of 3/4 moments since this story is staring Wally and Kuki anyway but it will have all the other parings that I mentioned in the last chapters as well and this Chapter would be kinda ummm... corny but I hope you like it anyway!**

**Me: I can't believe that this is actually the last chapter.**

**Kuki: Ya me too, what will we do after this story is over?**

**Me: You'll be in other stories.**

**Hoagie: You mean Wally and Kuki will be in other stories; we're almost never in your stories.**

**Me: Hey I wrote a 2/5 once! And I did add all of you guys to one of my stories.**

**Nigel: Oh ya how fair.**

**Me: Lets focus on this story right now; we have special characters this chapter.**

**Abby: Do you mean the fans?**

**Me: Well there are other characters beside the fans; I am adding Numbuh Infinity to this chapter (Especially for you Sweetness ninja ;)) and I am also adding Ava and Kweeb who don't belong to, they belong to Gamewizrd2008 I Am just borrowing them for the story, Oh and also a special person will be in this chapter *Evil grin***

**Kuki: Oh Oh I know! That must be Taylor Lautner!**

**Me: That would be my wish coming true but he's too busy with that stupid Twilight movie (Sorry Twilight fans)**

**Abby: That's Abby's wish too, now who are you adding to this chapter?**

**Me: Well since this is the last chapter I decided to add my self to it.**

**Hoagie: You can really do that?**

**Me: Well it's my story so ya I can, and if anyone has a problem with that you better keep it to yourself.**

**Wally: So when are we starting the chapter? I want this over already.**

**Me: Shut it Wally can't you be nice at least at the last chapter?**

**Wally: I'll think about it.**

**Me: Oh before I start I have a note for you guys, Numbuh10-speed's name is Lance not Mark, Sorry about that I Didn't know.**

**Nigel: Now that's a big mistake**

**Me: Well he only appeared like 2 times in the show it's not really my fault, any way I got one last thing to say, and you People MUST check Fearofchicken13's story "Wishing Well" It's seriously awesome! Also make sure to review Her story "I do?" So she would update it, Cuz I seriously need to read those stories and I can't read them until her Updates so start reviewing! Or else I am gonna get ya!**

**I don't own KND because when I found it on eBay my mum said that if I bought it then I'll have to share it with my Brothers and I don't want to.**

**Enjoy the story and don't forget to review.**  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Kuki sat on the edge of her bed in her room reading a ceratin poem that she found yesterday, she had read it like A thousand times but she kept reading it over and over again.

_'I can't believe that Wally wrote this'_ She thought.

She called him yesterday after she found the poem but she never told him that she about it, she just told him to Come to her house tomorrow because there is something that she wants to give him he agreed and he said That he wants to show her something to, and now she just sat in her room waiting for him to come.

Kuki kept wondering why he wrote that. She didn't know that he was good at poetry, Also that note at the Bottom made her wonder.

That small note at the bottom said _"To That one girl that I love...Kuki"_** (A/N: Hoagie wrote that not Wally)** Kuki kept Telling her that he must know another Kuki, It can't be her!

She sat in silence for a while then she heard a small "Hey" Kuki jumped and turned around to see Wally sitting Under her window.

"W-Wally? What are you doing here?" Kuki wondered in shock.

"You told me to come didn't you?" Wally asked her.

"Ya but I thought that you would come from the door like a normal person! How did you get here?"

"The window was open" He said simply.

Kuki's lips turned into a small smile "I have something for you" They both said in unison.

Wally chuckled "You first"

"No you first" Kuki said.

"That's not such a good idea"

Kuki sighed "How about we both show each others at the same time?"

Wally thought about it then nodded "Ok on 3" He finally said.

"1...2...3" They counted in unison then in a blink of an eye they exchanged things, Kuki gave Wally his poem, And He gave Kuki her drawing; there was an awkward moment of silence they were both staring at their stuff Wondering how this happened then Wally broke the silence.

"Look Kuki I can explain... Okay I can't but I'll find away to get out of this" Wally said nervously, Kuki giggled.

"Well this is awkward but um Wally... I think you need to know that I..." Kuki was interrupted when she heard Mushi yelling.

"Kuki mum said that if you don't get down stairs she'll let me come here and get ya" Mushi yelled.

Kuki gasped "Wally you have to get out of here" She said.

"Why?" Wally raised an eyebrow.

"Cuz it won't be nice if Mushi saw you in my room"

"But I've visited you before, And what's wrong with me being in your room Mushi is just a little girl what would she Probably think?"

"Well she doesn't know that you're coming, She'll be thinking that we were doing it, I have a twisted little sister Wally" Kuki explained.

"We can't be doing it, It's so early"

"Well explain that to Mushi, Just please Wally I'll see you at school" Kuki begged, Wally sighed then nodded "Okay fine, See ya"

Wally was out of Kuki's room the same way he came in, Kuki took a deep breath then went down stairs thinking '_Well at least that awkward moment was ove_r'  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Kuki was a little late for school, When she arrived she found the bell ringing so she had to run to class, Of course That means that there is no time to talk to Wally or Abby or Rachel and to make things worse none of them was in Her classes that day, she just had to wait after the match so she could talk to any of them.

She thought that it would be long time before the match starts but she was wrong, the time was passing faster Than ever and in what seemed like no time at all it was time for their last match, everyone was nervous but Curious, they had a good feeling about this match since they were well trained and there were no missing players, They all couldn't wait till they know the results of this match.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

And finally it was the time they were all waiting for, the match started and everything was going well, both the Football and cheerleading team were doing great; the crowd was cheering really hard causing the future's school Team to lose confidence, by the end of the match it was 5:2 for the Gallagher's football team! And to make things Even better The Gallagher's won the cheerleading completion too! All that hard work was worth it and this long Week was finally over.

At the moment the match was over and the winners were announced everyone felt the joy, they were waiting for This for so long and it finally happened; Things were even crazier than it was when the Gallagher's won their first Match and no one could blame them of course, I mean after such a long, hard week of practicing and worrying The finally won!

When the 6 friends finally met in the middle of the field the congratulated each other happily then Wally spun Kuki In the air causing her to giggle he always did after they would win any match but this time it was different, after he Put her on the ground again he didn't let go of her and she didn't make any move that means that she wants him To let go of her, Kuki was looking from Wally's lips to his eyes like she was trying to do something and then Without any expecting Kuki pressed her lips on Wally's.

Wally was shocked but he kissed back, they both could hear the friends snickering beside them but they didn't Really care at the moment, And after what seems like hours to them but it was actually just a few seconds Kuki Finally pulled away she gave him a small smile then said "I never thought that I'll say this first but... I love you Wally"

Wally's heart was beating so fast that he was amazed that it didn't get out of his chest; He felt his face getting red Then he replied "I have always loved you too Kooks"

They heard their friends snickering again so they turned around.

"Can't you see we're trying to have a moment here?" Kuki gave them a guilty look.

"Riiiiiiiigt, You're having a moment in the school field and almost every single person is watching" Abby said Sarcastically.

Wally and Kuki both blushed and pulled away.

"I always knew that you guys would tell each others one day but I never imagined it like that" Hoagie snickered.

"Well it's either now or never right, Beside you wouldn't mind doing the same thing with Ab-" Wally couldn't finish The sentence because Hoagie had his hands on Wally's mouth.

"Uhhh..." Was All Hoagie could say.

"What was he going to say?" Abby raised an eyebrow.

"I have no idea but whatever it is It doesn't really matter" Hoagie said nervously.

Abby gave him a confused look but Rachel just smiled "It's about time Abby you just have to wait"

"Wait for what?" Nigel wondered.

"Nothing" Abby and Rachel both said in unison, But Nigel gave them a weird look so Abby said "Hey ask your Girlfriend Abby has no idea what she's talking about"

"I'll just tell you later Nigel... Or maybe not" Rachel whispered the last sentence.

They left the field happily, Things were going great to them, and they just won the last match and the whole thing! And Kuki and Wally got together and they are all going to the dance tomorrow, to them things could never get Better.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

"Wally likes me, Wally likes me!" Kuki cheered jumping up and down in the girls' room.

Abby smirked "Just chill girl, we always told you that he did"

"But I never actually believer you guys, But oh who cares! I am dating Wally, I am dating Wally!" Kuki started to Jump up and down from happiness.

"Yup and the best part is, Now you have a date to the dance!" Rachel gave Kuki a smile.

Kuki stopped jumping and her face turned into a small frown "Well I still don't"

"What?" Abby and Rachel exclaimed in unison.

Kuki sighed "Wally didn't ask me to the dance yet, Even if we're together now he didn't ask me yet, so I can't go With him"

Rachel and Abby exchanged glances "And you're not gonna wait till he asks you right?"

Kuki gave her a confused look so Rachel completed "Abby means that YOU should ask him"

"What? No! I was the one who said that I loved him, and I was the one who kissed him, I can't ask him to the Dance too...Beside usually the guy asks the girl so why should I ask HIM?" Kuki crossed her arms.

"Well the girl needs to take the control some times" Abby told her.

"You didn't do that with Hoagie! He was the one who asked you"

"Who said that I wanted to go with Hoagie? I agreed cuz he's my friend" Abby lied, Kuki and Rachel rolled their Eyes at her so she said "Okay maybe Abby wanted to but only a little" But Kuki and Rachel rolled their eyes again So she completed "Okay fine Abby really did want to go with him... a lot, Happy now?"

"Yes" They both said in unison.

"Why are you guys always forcing Abby to say this stuff?" Abby wondered.

"Because this is what girls do" Rachel smirked.

Abby rolled her eyes "Can we change this subject? What about Kuki, What is she gonna do?"

"Well Kuki is going to ask Wally to the dance right now before the class starts" Rachel said and started to push Kuki out of the girls' room.

"Wait , What? But I..." Kuki started but Rachel already got her out of the girls' room.

Kuki sighed "I guess that I have no choice" Kuki said and started to walk to Wally's locker.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Meanwhile:

"I can't believe that you kissed her man, And in the school field too, You're lucky" Hoagie exclaimed.

"I wasn't planning for anything, I wasn't even sure if Kuki liked me until I saw that drawing of us dancing" Wally Told him.

"Uhh well lets forget about that right now" Hoagie said nervously.

When Wally was just about to ask him why he was interrupted by **Fearofchiken13** grabbing him and cornering him In the hallway.

"YOU MORON! WHY DIDN'T YOU ASK HER" She yelled then walked away.

Wally just stood in shock.

Hoagie was watching from where he was standing and he was shocked too.

"Okay that was weird" Wally said.

"Ya what was she talking about?" Hoagie asked him.

"I have no idea, Probably she meant asking Kuki to the dance" Wally added the last sentence after thinking a little.

"Wait, You mean that you didn't ask her yet!" Hoagie exclaimed.

"No not really"

Hoagie looked at him angry "Wally you are seriously crazy" Hoagie exclaimed and walked away.

Wally stood in shock "What did I do?" He wondered.

"Hey Wally" Kuki cheered closing Wally locker.

"Hey Kooks, Sups"

Kuki took a deep breath "Wally you're going to the dance with me tomorrow be sure to come pick me up at Seven okay? Great I think I'll see you later" Kuki said quickly and she was just about to walk away when Wally Grabbed her hand.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"Don't I get the chance to reply?" He wondered.

"Well don't you want to go with me?"

"Ya"

"Great! And sorry for being mean to you Wally" She said sounding guilty.

"You weren't mean"

"Really?"

"Ya, That's not calling being mean that's called taking the lead even thought that the guy should do that part but I'll Let you do it this time"

Kuki gave him a small smile, they talked for a while then it was time to go to class, the classes passed by and Then in no time the day was over, it was just a peaceful happy day, and hopefully tomorrow will be like that too.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

**The next day at 6:30 PM**

Abby, Rachel and Kuki were waiting for the guys in Rachel's house, they all agreed earlier today that the girls Would wait in Rachel's house for the guys to come pick them for the dance, the girls went to Rachel's house Early in the morning and started to get ready together, it took them like 5 hours to be done, but it was all worth it.

Kuki was wearing a long green dress than reached to her knees with an X shaped golden belt, her hair was in a Messy bun and she let some of her hair slide on the right side of her face.

Abby was wearing a simple midnight blue one shouldered dress that was a little above her knees, She Straightened her hair and let it down, and she didn't wear her red hat for once, and she was wearing a key shaped Necklace.

Rachel was wearing a red dress with a black belt in the middle it was a little above her knee too, and she let her Hair down and wore some light make up with a heart shaped necklace.

"When do you think they're going to come?" Kuki wondered.

"It's still 6:30 Kuki, We still have half an hour" Rachel told her.

"And what do we do in half an hour?" Abby wondered.

"We could eat ice cream" Kuki suggested.

"Or watch movies" Rachel said.

Abby and Kuki exchanged glances then they both said in unison "Movies"

"That's what I thought" Rachel smirked and turned on the TV.

After 35 minuets the guys came they went to the dance in Wally's dad's car, and after a while they arrived to the Dance.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

"So ready to go in guys?" Nigel wondered as they stood in front of the school.

Rachel took a deep breath "I guess so, C'mon guys lets go in"

They entered the school then reached to the gym, when they went in it looked totally different.

The DJ was in the corner playing all the cool songs, he disco lights the dancing couples, there was even a small Stage beside the DJ, and most of all there was...The snacks table!

Abby looked around the gym and smirked "Abby believes that this is gonna be a good night"

They kept talking for a while until Kuki exclaimed "I love that song, C'mon Wally lets dance" She grabbed Wally to The dance floor.

"What? I mean Okay, Sure why not" He gave in.

Hoagie smirked "Seems like they're gonna have fun"

"Ya, And seems like Wally won't be able to use his arms again" Nigel snickered.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

_You're so hypnotizing_

_Could you be the devil?_

_Could you be an angel?_

_Your touch magnetizing_

_ Feels like I am floating, leaves my body glowing_

_They say be afraid,_

_You're not like, futuristic lover_

_ Different DNA They don't understand you_

_You're from a whole other world_

_ A different dimension_

_ You open my eyes_

_ And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light_

"So you got anything to do tomorrow?" Wally wondered spinning Kuki around.

Kuki giggled "No not really, what about you?

"Not much, Do you want to... Maybe hang out tomorrow?"

Kuki smiled "Sure I'd love to"

_Kiss me K-K-Kiss me,_

_ Infect me with your love _

_And fill me with your poison_

_ Take me, t-t-take me _

_Wanna be your victim,_

_ ready for abduction Boy, you're an alien, _

_your touch so far away_

_ Its supernatural, extraterrestrial_

_You're so super sonic Wanna feel your powers, stumb me with your lasers_

_ Your kiss is cosmic,every move is magic_

_You're from a whole other world A different dimension You open my eyes And im ready to go, lead me into the light_

_Kiss me, k-k-kiss me Infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison Take me, t-t-take me Wanna be your victim, ready for abduction Boy, you're an alien, your touch so far away Its supernatural, extraterrestrial_

"Wally do you think that we were going to get together without seeing each others poem and drawing?" Kuki Wondered.

Wally thought for a second, There was no need to lie so he replied honestly "Well actually no, But I am glad that We did anyway" Wally gave her a small smile, and then lifted her give her a wide spin in the air.

"Me too, I never knew that you right such amazing poems Wally"

"Neither did I" He muttered.

"But why did you write that note at the ending?"

"Note? What note?" He raised an eye brow.

"That note at the ending that said that you loved me" Kuki frowned a little.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, But lets keep it for later, Just enjoy the dance right now"

Kuki smiled and did as she was told, after that entire note wasn't just that important anyway...right?

_There is this transcendental, on another level Boy, you're my lucky star I wanna walk on your wave length And be there when you vibrate For you I risk it all_

_Kiss me, k-k-kiss me Infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison Take me, t-t-take me Wanna be your victim, ready for abduction Boy, you're an alien, your touch so far away Its supernatural, extraterrestrial_

_Extraterrestrial_

_Extraterrestrial_

_Boy, you're an alien, your touch so far away Its supernatural, extraterrestrial_

They smiled as the song was over "Seems like you're still a good dancer Wally" Kuki smiled.

"Ya, But I must say Kooks you got heavy from the last danced with you" He joked.

"Well the last time you danced with me was 6 years ago what do expect?"

"Ya you're right, Hey looks like Hoagie and Abby are having fun" Wally said pointing to Hoagie and Abby who Started to dance.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Not very far away from Wally and Kuki Hoagie and Abby were dancing, After Wally and Kuki started to dance Hoagie asked Abby to dance and since it wasn't a slow song so Abby agreed, She wouldn't mind a slow song but It was too early for it.

_I m tugging at my hair I m pulling at my clothes I m trying to keep my cool I know it shows I m staring at my feet My cheeks are turning red I m searching for the words inside my head_

_(Cause) I m feeling nervous Trying to be so perfect Cause I know you re worth it You re worth it Yeah_

_If I could say what I want to say I'd say I wanna blow you... away Be with you every night Am I squeezing you too tight?_  
><em>If I could say what I want to see I want to see you go down On one knee Marry me today Guess, I m wishing my life away With these things I ll never say<em>

It the beginning Hoagie and Abby were dancing really widely and doing amazing moves but without any touching Or anything, But then Hoagie was getting closer.

"Abby, I am not bothering you or anything right?" Hoagie wondered as he started to get things to the next level by giving her a wide spin in circles then pulling her close so her face would be only inches far from him (A/N: I hope That made sense I am not really good at writing dancing moves)

"No why would you be?" Abby wondered.

"Okay great" Hoagie smiled then they started to dance more closer (Don't go dirty minded) an much more better.

_It don t do me any good It s just a waste of time What use is it to you?_  
><em>What s on my mind?<em>  
><em>If it ain t coming out We re not going anywhere So why can t I just tell you that I care<em>

_What s wrong with my tongue?_  
><em>These words keep slipping away I stutter, I stumble Like I ve got nothing to say<em>

"You know Hoagie? Abby is glad that she came to the dance with ya" Abby gave a small smile.

"And I'm glad that you agreed, I didn't honestly think that you'll want to go with me" Hoagie honestly told her.

"Why did you think that?"

"Well because you're so cool and calm and I am... Well a dork"

"Boy if you were a dork Abby wouldn't be your friend, You know you could be really cool at times" Abby said.

"Really?"

"Ya, You know Abby don't lie"

Hoagie gave her a small smile "You always know how to make me feel better Abby, And I guess that's why I like You so much" He muttered the last sentence.

"What?" Abby wondered.

"Uhh Nothing"

"No you said something"

"I didn't"

_Guess I m wishing my life away, with these things I ll never say If I could say what I want to say I'd say I wanna blow you...away Be with you every night Am I squeezing you too tight?_  
><em>If I could say what I want to see I want to see you go down On one knee Marry me today Guess, I m wishing my life away With these things I ll never say These things I ll never say<em>

After the song finished Abby grabbed Hoagie by his tie "What were you going to say?" She asked him pulling him So close that here noses almost touched.

"I-I was saying that I... Uh... ummm" Hoagie said nervously almost freaked out right now.

"Boy just spit it out!" Abby exclaimed.

"I-I was saying that the reason why I like you so much is that you can always make me feel better" Hoagie finally Said with his voice shaking.

Abby let go of Hoagie's tie "You like Abby?"

Hoagie sighed "Yes, I am sorry Abby I shouldn't said that you probably hate me now I- Mmffff" Hoagie was Interrupted by Abby pulling him by his tie again and pressing her lips on his.

The kiss lasted for beautiful long minuets but then Abby pulled away "You should have told Abby much sooner" She said slowly.

"Y-You like me?" Hoagie wondered in amazement.

"Well isn't that obvious right now?"

Hoagie chuckled a little "Ya right sorry, why never you told me before Abby?"

"Cuz Abby is too cool for it, And Abby was waiting for you to say it first, Cuz she didn't exactly think that you liked Her back"

Hoagie raised an eyebrow, He never thought that Abby would really like him he felt so clueless right now "Well I Always did"

"Abby always did too, But you better not tell that to anyone or Abby is gonna kick your butt" Abby threatened.

"Yes sir, I mean yes Abby" Hoagie mocked.

"Oh shut up fool" Abby playfully whacked him with her purse.

"Ow that actually hurts more than the hat!"

"Whatever.. Hey what are Nigel and Rachel doing?" Abby wondering and pointed to Nigel and Rachel who Seemed like they were going to leave the dance.

Hoagie looked at them then said "I have no idea, but they'll be okay"  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

**Meanwhile:**

After Wally, Kuki, Abby and Hoagie all went to dance, Nigel asked Rachel to dance as well, Rachel gladly Accepted and after dancing for a couple of songs Rachel finally spoke:

"Hey Nigel I have something in mind" She said slowly.

"What is it Rach?" Nigel wondered.

Rachel thought for a second then wondered "Wanna go to the janitor closet?"

"Well don't you want to wait till we dance some more?"

"I don't mind, But it's okay if you don't want to" She said immediately, She wasn't the making out type anyway.

"Non sense, C'mon lets go" Nigel put an arm around her as they made it out of the gym.

They talked a little while walking to the hallway till Nigel smiled.

"Well here we are" Nigel said opening the Janitor closet then gasped "Oh C'mon guys, You can't be serious are You?" Looking away disgustedly.

"What's wrong Nigel?-Ohh..." She looked at the closet and snickered.

"Can we get some privacy here? This is a closet you know?" Eva said crossing her arms and pulling away from Kade immediately.

While Kade on the other side was just rubbing his neck nervously "Ummm Hi?" Was all he could say?

"Hi! Is that is all you can say Kade?" Eva snapped angry at him.

"Uhh Wanna hear a joke?" He chuckled nervously.

"Oh forget about it! So what are you guys doing walking around opening closets like this?" Eva asked them.

"We were searching for a closet ourselves, How did you too get together anyway?" Rachel wondered really Interested right now.

"Well after I asked Eva to the dance things ere going more than great between us, And we just got together" Kade explained.

"So you're dating now?" Nigel wondered.

"Ya sort of, Anyway the gym closet is empty if you're still interested Nigel" Eve said.

"What? Oh ya sure! Well we'll so you guys later! Oh and Kade try to control yourself a little man, It seems like You're gonna eat Eva's face" Nigel snickered.

Kade let out a nervous chuckle while Eva just rolled her eyes.

"See ya later guys" Rachel exclaimed closing the closet door.

Nigel turned to her "Well that was... weird"

"Ya... Do you still wanna go to the Gym closet?"

"Ya do ya?"

"Sure"

Nigel put his arms on Rachel again as they made their way to the gym closet, It wasn't so far away it was just Near the dance.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

**Back to the dance:**

Fanny and Patton where beside the snacks table just talking, Patton wasn't sure how would Fanny react if he Asked her to dance so he just waited for the perfect moment so he could try, Once in a while Hoagie would com To the snack table and talk to them a little but then there'll probably be an awkward moment of silence.

Patton listened as "According to you" By Orithani came in he couldn't help but smile a little that was Fanny's Favorite song, now it was time to ask her.

"So Fanny, Care to dance?" He finally asked.

Fanny glared at him "Well I don't want o dance with a stupid boy" She said crossing her arms, the truth is that She was really happy that he was asking her and she wished that he would ask her again so she could take that Back.

Patton just didn't give up "Oh C'mon Fanny it's your favorite song!"

'Aw he know my favorite songs how sweet?" Fanny thought but shook it off "Okay fine why not?" She finally Accepted and let him take her to the dance floor, He started dancing with her almost immediately, Fanny wanted To look really annoyed but she miserably failed, she was really enjoying her time and she couldn't hide it.

_According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless I can't do anything right According to you I'm difficult, hard to please Forever changing my mind_

_I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time Even if it would save my life According to you, according to you_

_But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible He can't get me out of his head According to him I'm funny, irresistible Everything he ever wanted_

_Everything is opposite; I don't feel like stopping it So baby tell me what I got to lose He's into me for everything I'm not According to you_

"Admit it Fanny you're having a good time" Patton smirked at Fanny who looked unsure of how she felt she Would be smiling really widely but then the next moment she'll be frowning Patton thought that it was kinda funny.

"I am not, I can't have a good time with a stupid boy!" Fanny snapped.

"Boys are not stupid can't you just spend one night without saying that and just enjoy your time?"

"No, Because boys really are stupid!"

_According to you I'm boring, I'm moody And you can't take me any place According to you I suck at telling jokes 'Cause I always give it away_

_I'm the girl with the worst attention span You're the boy who puts up with that According to you, according to you_

_But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible He can't get me out of his head According to him I'm funny, irresistible Everything he ever wanted_

_Everything is opposite; I don't feel like stopping it So baby tell me what I got to lose He's into me for everything I'm not According to you_

Patton grabbed Fanny closer "You are going to stop saying that boys are stupid and you're gonna enjoy your Time" He said softly but for some reason Fanny just nodded slowly as a response, and the surprise was that she Really did look like she was enjoying her time, She didn't try to hide it any more, A wide grin appeared on Patton's face, He loved it when Fanny would just act like herself and stop pretending that she's bossy and a boys hater, He knew that she always had something against boys, but he liked it when she didn't talk about it.

_Everything is opposite; I don't feel like stopping it So baby tell me what I got to lose He's into me for everything I'm not According to you_

_I need to feel appreciated Like I'm not hated, oh no Why can't you see me through his eyes?_  
><em>It's too bad, you're making me decide.<em>

_But according to me you're stupid, you're useless You can't do anything right_

_But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible He can't get me out of his head According to him I'm funny, irresistible Everything he ever wanted_

_Everything is opposite; I don't feel like stopping it Baby tell me what I got to lose He's into me for everything I'm not According to you, you According to you, you_

_According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless I can't do anything right_

As the song was finally over Fanny spoke "How did you do that?" She wondered in amazement.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean how you told me to enjoy my time and stop saying that boys are stupid, When you said that I wanted to Do it, And I did look like I was enjoying my time right" She looked at him unsure.

"Well I think I have an effect on girls" Patton smirked.

"Pfffft ya right, Are you sure that you didn't do voodoo on me or something?" Fanny mocked.

"No how would I?"

"You know Patton for some reason, You're not just as stupid as the others, I mean your still stupid, But you're Stupid in a different way" Fanny said honestly.

Patton thought for a second then said "I'll take that as a compliment"

Fanny frowned for a second then said "Well of course it is, how can some one ever be so stupid that he can't Even understand that?"

Patton rolled his eyes he never really understood why did he like Fanny, He never understood why was he in love With a boys hater.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

On the other side of the dance you could see Bartie and Virginia happily dancing, looking adorable together.

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains I knew I wouldn't forget you,_  
><em>And so I went and let you blow my mind Your sweet moon beam, The smell of you in every single dream I dream I knew when we collided,<em>  
><em>You're the one I have decided who's one of my kinds<em>

_Hey soul sister,_  
><em>Ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo?<em>  
><em>The way you move ain't fair, you know!<em>  
><em>Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do...tonight Hey, hey, hey<em>

"So Virgina, Do you like video games?" Bartie wondered randomly.

"Well Duh, Of course I do, What about you?" Virgina asked him.

"Video games are my life, You know if you want we could hang out and play video games sometimes" Bartie Rubbed the back of his neck nervously then completed "Or we can hang out any where else if you don't want to"

Virgina gave him a side smile "Bartie Stork are you trying to ask me on a date?"

"No! I mean well yes kind of" He looked down nervously.

Virgina chuckled and rolled her eyes.

_Just in time,_  
><em>I'm so glad you have a one-track mind like me You gave my life direction, A game show love connection we can't deny I'm so obsessed,<em>  
><em>My heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest I believe in you, like a virgin, you're Madonna,<em>  
><em>And I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind<em>

_Hey soul sister, Ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo? The way you move ain't fair, you know!_  
><em>Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do...tonight<em>

"So what do you say?" He wondered looking up at her again.

Virgina pretended to think for a second then cheered "Sure I'd love to!"

Bartie was shocked but shook it off "Jeez Virgina, I think that the music is too loud I just thought that you said yes" Bartie let out a nervous chuckle.

_Hey soul sister,_  
><em>Ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo? The way you move ain't fair, you know!<em>  
><em>Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do...tonight<em>

_The way you can cut a rug, Watching you'd the only drug I need You're so gangsta, I'm so thug, and you're the only one I'm dreaming of You see, I can be myself now finally, in fact there's nothing I can't be I want the world to see you be with me_

Virgina raised an eyebrow "I did say yes!"

Bartie was shocked again "Y-You did?"

"Ya"

"YESSSS!" Bartie cheered in victory and jumped in the air, then remembered that they were at the school dance So he calmed down "I mean umm cool"

Virgina giggled, for a second he thought that he would take it back (Asking her out) but now that he didn't she Was happier than ever!

_Hey soul sister, Ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo?_  
><em>The way you move ain't fair, you know!<em>  
><em>Hey soul sister,<em>  
><em>I don't want to miss a single thing you do tonight,<em>  
><em>Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do...tonight Hey, hey, hey<em>

_Tonight_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Tonight_

"So I guess I am gonna see you tomorrow or something?" Bartie wondered after the song ended.

"Ya...But you're not leaving now are you?" Virgina replied almost panicked.

"No of course not"

Virgina breathed in relief.

"Wow you trust me so much" Bartie said sarcastically.

"Oh just shut up" She playfully punched his arm.

It was a good night for everyone, and everything was going great (A/N: Ya I know too much of a happy chapter, I Hope it's not too corny)  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

But Outside the dance, And out side the school you could see two teenagers sitting on a bench looking at the Starts, the blond girl looked at the sky admiring its beauty, On the other hand the red headed boy sitting beside Her was looking at the sky nervously not sure what he should do?

"Aren't they just beautiful Matt?" Kimberly wondered with her eyes not leaving the sky.

Matt shook his head and said "Uhhh-Ya sure!"

Kim turned to him "Do you even know what I am talking about?"

"Y-Ya you're talking about the sky and the starts and all" He chuckled nervously.

Kim looked at him weird then shook it off "I know that you're not into that kind of stuff, but I just love the starts so Much"

"Ya I can see that"

"Well enough about the stars lets talk about something YOU like" She said resting her head on his shoulder Making him blush.

No one really understood why weren't they in the dance with the others, the did enter the dance and danced for a While but then they decided to go out, there wasn't such a big reason they just wanted to have some fun out side And apparently Kim's idea of fun is watching the stars, Looking at the stars is great but it's not fun, it's relaxing.

Matt thought for a second then he started to talk about the TND history, Kim just rolled her eyes she had to know That he'll start talking about history again, She didn't really mind it's good to hear some information every once in a While, and after all he listened to her when she was talking about the stars so it was fair.

After a very long conversation about the history of the TND museum Matt smirked "You don't want to hear all That stuff, do ya?"

Kim just smiled "Well it's good to hear some history every once in a while, But we could talk about other stuff too"

"Like the stars?" He joked.

"No, We can talk about... You know lets just get back to the dance" She slowly removed her head from his Shoulders and got up even if she didn't really want to, He did the same then they entered the school again Together.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

**Back to the dance again:**

The crowd was dancing to a fast song, But 2 couples were dancing extra widely a lot of people were watching They dancing and they were just impressed by their moves, the crowd made a circle around the dancing Couple, and in the middle you could see Lance dancing widely and awesomely with Angelie.

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me._  
><em>I still feel your touch in my dreams.<em>  
><em>Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why Without you it's hard to survive.<em>

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling._  
><em>And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.<em>  
><em>Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last?<em>  
><em>Need you by my side.<em>  
><em>'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static.<em>  
><em>And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.<em>  
><em>Can't you hear my heart beat so...<em>  
><em>I can't let you go.<em>  
><em>Want you in my life.<em>

"Lance I always knew that you were good at biking but I never thought that you were a good dancer too" Angelie Exclaimed making one the famous dance moves

"I always thought the same about you, How come I never saw you dance?" Lance wondered.

"I have no idea! Where did you learn?"

"Youtube!" He replied her simply.

"Same here!"

_Your arms are my castle; your heart is my sky._  
><em>They wipe away tears that I cry.<em>  
><em>The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.<em>  
><em>You make me rise when I fall.<em>

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling._  
><em>And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.<em>  
><em>Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last?<em>  
><em>Need you by my side.<em>  
><em>'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static.<em>  
><em>And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.<em>  
><em>Can't you hear my heart beat so...<em>  
><em>I can't let you go.<em>  
><em>Want you in my life.<em>

"You know Lance we should dance together more often" Angelie said happily.

"I don't mind, Also we could go biking together more often" He told her.

"Sure, I always see you biking you're really good"

"Same to you!"

"You know we should hang out more often in general, Not only for biking or dancing"

"I'd love too, You know I am really happy that we're going to the dance together, I've always liked you" He said Nervously.

"Really? Me too!" She said coolly.

"Did you even hear what I say?"

"Ya and I like you too"

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling._  
><em>And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.<em>  
><em>Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last?<em>  
><em>Need you by my side.<em>

The song was over so they stopped dancing.

"Umm I'm gonna go fix my make up" She said before giving him a quick peck on lips.

Lance just stood there shocked "Wow" Was all he could say.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

The rest of the night went well, Kuki and Wally were dancing to "All she knows" By Bruno Mars, Kuki waited for The song to end so she would ask Wally the one question that she was willing to ask.

"Hey Wally? I want to ask you something?" She wondered slowly.

"Ya kooks what is it?"

"There is a certain song that I wish that the DJ could play it for us so we can dance on it, But you have to help me To get the DJ to agree" She said nervously.

"Well that depends, What's the name of that song?" Wally wondered.

"It's 'You and Me' By Lifehouse" She said slowly knowing that he won't agree.

Wally paused for a second, that was a slow song he loved to dance with Kuki but he hated slow songs.

"Oh C'mon Kuki that's a slow song" He groaned.

Kuki gave him her best puppy dog eyes "Please Wally I love that song, Please!" She begged.

Why did she have to do that to him? She knew that he couldn't resist that look Wally sighted "Fine"

"Yay!" Kuki cheered and gave Wally a bones breaking hug, "C'mon lets go ask the DJ for it" She grabbed Wally's Arm and dragged him to the DJ, Wally wondered if he would ever be able to use his arm again.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

"No? What do you mean no?" Kuki glared at the DJ guy.

"Sorry, But I can't play that song" He shrugged his shoulders.

"B-But Why?"

"Sorry I just can't"

Kuki frowned, Wally on the other side was breathing in relief "Well we did our best Kooks, I am sorry" Wally said Even in he wasn't sorry at all.

"I know that you didn't want to dance to a slow song in the first place, I bet you're not sorry at all" Kuki said angrily.

"Wait, What?"

"Oh I'll just go talk to Abby" Kuki stormed off.

Wally was really confused at the moment he even turned to the DJ guy and asked "Uhhhh what just happened?"

"I have no idea" The guy stood just as confused as Wally then shrugged.

"Women" Wally muttered and went to find Hoagie or Nigel.

On his way he spotted Nigel he called after him and explained the whole thing it him, Nigel thought for a second Then told him honestly

"Well, That's a stupid reason to be angry"

"I know! I just can't get it" Wally exclaimed.

"Sorry man, She'll probably calm down after a few minuets or something and-Hey are those Ava and Kweeb?" Nigel wondered pointing at the 2 teens that he wasn't expecting to see here.

Wally looked where Nigel was pointing ya he was right they were Ava and Kweeb.

"Hey Guys" Nigel made his way to Ava and Kweeb.

"Hey Nigel, Hey Wally" Ava said happily.

"Hey, I wasn't expecting to see you guys here" Nigel told them.

"Well we shouldn't be here, But we didn't want to miss the dance" Kweeb told him simply.

"I thought you guys left back to the GKND" Wally said.

"Nah, We thought about spending a couple more days here, Where are your dates guys?" Ava wondered.

"Bathroom" Nigel said

"I have no idea" Wally told her honestly.

Ava and Kweeb gave him a strange look so Nigel explained "His date -Kuki- got angry from him and then just Stormed off and he doesn't know where she is right now"

"Oh why did she get angry?" Kweeb asked him.

"She wanted the DJ to play a stupid cruddy slow song and he refused, And she's angry at ME because she thinks That I don't want to dance with her or something I don't really know" Wally said still angry.

"Hey that song is awesome you know!" A voice behind then said, they turned around to see a girl with a long Purple dress** (A/N: I told ya I am adding my self to this story)**

"Umm Who are you?" Nigel asked.

"I'm Sara the one who's writing this story" I introduced.

"Sara that name sounds familiar" Wally thought for a second trying to remember.

"I am the one who tortures you with Fearofchicken13" I explained with a smirk.

"I knew that it had something to do with that Fearofchicken13 chick, Will you guys ever stop messing with me?"

"We'll stop only when the cows turn blue, Now about Kuki you have to know Wally either you get a way to play That song or you won't see Kuki for the rest of the night"

"Wait, That's not fair!" Wally exclaimed

"Who said that I have to be fair?" I smirked.

"Hey I got an idea, Kweeb can you help Wally with this?" Nigel asked his friend.

"Well sure, What do I have to do?" Kweeb wondered.

"Okay you're gonna shrink down to your normal size, Then you'll find the disc of the song I bet that he does have The song in that song collection, you're gonna reach to the stereo then find the disc then slip in the slot without Anyone's notice" Nigel told him.

"Is it really that easy?" Ava wondered.

"Well it's not like it's the first time he ever does something like that"

"It sounds easy enough, What's the name of the song?" Kweeb asked him.

"You and Me by lifehouse" Wally told him.

"Sure I'll be back soon guys" Kweeb ran into a corner to shrink back to his 1 inch size.

"Thanks man, You're a life saver" Wally breathed in relief then completed "There is one thing I can't understand, Why is Kuki mad at ME?"

"I can't help you with that man" Nigel told him honestly.

Wally thought for a second then turned to me "Sara you're a girl right?" He wondered.

I looked down to myself "Well the last time I checked I was a girl but I am not really sure right now" I said Sarcastically.

"Ha ha very funny, Now can you tell me why is Kuki angry at Me instead of the DJ guy?"

"Because she thinks that you don't care about her, And she thinks that your selfish and that you don't like her and That's why you don't want to dance with her" I said simply.

"Why? It's not my fault that I don't like to cruddy slow dance" Wally exclaimed.

"Sorry Wally, She's over reacting thought, Oh well good luck" I said and walked away.

Wally looked at his friends "Do you think that this is gonna work?"

"I hope so" Nigel told him honestly.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

After Kweeb shrank down to his normal 1 inched size and made his way through the dance to the DJ, He found That DJ guy was flirting with a couple of girls standing by him an not paying so much attention to the song playing, Kweeb made it up to the stereo and started to search for the CD after a while he exclaimed "Got it!" But since he Was so tiny so no one heard it, the song started to play, Kweeb smirked to himself and went back to Ava and his Friends leaving a confused look on the DJ guy face.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

"Hey Kweeb did it" Wally cheered.

"Yup I told ya it won't be hard" Kweeb said after returning back into a normal person's size.

Kuki came towards them with a wide smile on her face "How did you guys get the DJ to play that song?"

"Thanks to Kweeb! He did it" Wally said then explained the whole thing to her "Look Kuki I really hate slows songs, But as long as it makes you happy then I'll do it" Wally said taking her hand and made his way with her to the Dance floor.

"Aw that's so sweet Wally" Kuki squealed and started to dance with him.

"Well I guess we should do the same" Nigel turned to Rachel and took her to the dance floor **(Rachel came to Him while Kweeb was playing the song)**

They all danced together and the night went peacefully they were all enjoying it, But they were all wondering when Will they meet the fans this chapter...Well that question shall be answered soon!  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ After dancing to so much more song like "Ready" By Rihanna, "Blow" By Ke$ha, "Sparks fly" By Taylor swift, "Grenade" By Bruno Mars, "Rolling in the deep" By Adele and so much more they were all tiered from dancing, So The 6 friends sat down a little.<p>

"Okay that's enough dancing, I can't feel my feet anymore" Kuki told them.

"Neither can Abby, She never danced so much in her life" Abby said.

"Aw you guys can't be so lazy right? The night just started" ***Sweetness ninja*** told her, She was making her way With the fans, me, and Simon (Numbuh Infinity) and Henrietta as well.

"Hey guys we were wondering when will you gonna show up?" Rachel wondered with a small smile on her face.

"I save the best for the last" I told her.

"So you guys actually made it to the dance too huh?" Wally smirked.

"Yup we wouldn't miss it"** *Wallabee wannabe*** told him.

"You know guys, It's the first time I ever go to a school dance before, It's awesome I wish I go to more school Dances in the future" Kuki said happily.

"You did go to a lot of school dances Kuki, But that was in other stories" ***McQueen2.0*** explained.

"Well I hope I got more school dances in this story!"

"Sorry Kuki that's the last chapter" I told her sadly.

"Aw too bad"

"Hey if you really are the one writing this can I please start telling jokes again?" Hoagie begged.

"Well since it's the last chapter so I'll let you do that" I told him sadly.

"Let the boredom start" ***Fearofchicken13*** said sarcastically.

"Okay so guess what happened last week?" Hoagie started the joke.

"What?" They all groaned.

"Last week I ate a 5th Avenue bar on 5th Avenue while little kids eating Snickers bars snickered at me!" Hoagie Finished the joke then brusted in laughter.

Abby whacked him with her purse "That is way too lame Hoagie"

"And this hurts so much" Hoagie complained.

"Hoagie this isn't your lamest joke right?" ***Fearofchicken13*** asked him.

"It's not lame, It's funny and it's not even the funniest one yet" He said proudly.

She thought for a second then had a wide evil grin on her face "I have some funnier jokes than this"

"You're thinking about getting Hoagie to die out of laughter right?" ***Sweetness ninja*** asked her.

"Yup exactly"** *Fearofchicken13*** said and started with the joke "What did I say to the apple?"

"What?" Hoagie wondered.

"Nothing, I wouldn't expect it to reply" She said simply.

Everyone groaned but Hoagie started to laugh so hard that he almost fell off his chair.

"I have another one! What do you call a masturbating cow?"

"W-What?" Hoagie wondered between his laughers.

"Beef Stroganoff"

Hoagie started to laugh again that he almost ran out of breath, On the other hand everyone was groaning.

"I didn't get it" I honestly said.

"Neither did I, I just found it on internet" ***Fearofchicken13*** explained the completed "Okay Hoagie What do you Call a cow with no legs?"

Hoagie couldn't response because he was laughing too hard so she just told him the answer "Ground Beef"

This time Hoagie fell off his chair and started to punch the ground while laughing "This-Is-So F-u-n-n-y" He said Between his laughs.

"You are seriously gonna kill him now" ***Wallabee wannabbe*** told her.

"Ya and you're gonna kill us from boredom" Abby crossed her arms.

"Aw just one more joke, I have to see what's going to happen to Hoagie" ***Fearofchicken13*** gave Hoagie and evil Grin then started the joke "What is brown and sounds like a bell?" But again Hoagie couldn't reply her so she just Answered for him "Dunnnggg!" She finally finished making him laugh even crazier than before and barely able to Breathe!

"Okay now I am done" She smirked.

"You just love to torture people don't you?" Rachel asked her.

"Well it is fun, You should try it"

"So Kuki, Now that you're dating Wally did he tell you that he has a drawing of you in his room?" ***McQueen2.0*** Asked her.

"No he never did, Is that true Wally?" Kuki turned to Wally.

"Well. I. errr" Was all Wally could say.

"It is true, Also do you remember when Wally was hugging his pillow and making out with it back when you were 10? He was dreaming about you" ***Wallabee wannabee*** told her.

"Really? How come that I don't know all that stuff?" Kuki wondered.

"Well Kuki maybe because you never watched any KND episodes" Simon told her and it was the first time he Spoke since they all started the conversation.

"Ja, Me and Simon didn't appear so much in that show but ve vatched all of it" Hennie told her, It was her first time To talk since the conversation started too.

"Whoa you two aren't each others dates for the dance or something right?" Abby wondered.

"No She's going with McQueen2.0 and I am going with Sweetness ninja" Simon told her.

"Well that's better" Rachel said.

There short moment of silence then Nigel cut it "So did you guys see yesterday's match?" He wondered.

"Ya, Great job guys, We knew you were going to win" ***Wallabee wannabee*** gave them 2 thumbs up.

"Yup we saw the whole thing, Great work you sure did kick their butts" ***McQueen2.0*** completed.

"Umm When you guys say that you saw the whole thing, Do you mean that you saw that little thing between me And Kuki?" Wally asked nervously.

"Ya I video taped it and posted it on youtube, It got 5000 viewers in it's first day!" ***Sweetness ninja*** cheered.

"Youtube?" All the KND characters exclaimed in unison.

"Ya we were filming the whole thing, Everything that happened to you this week is on youtube now... Or at least The important things only"** *Fearofchicken13*** told them.

"So you guys were stalking us?" Hoagie exclaimed.

"Well...Kinda, Specially Sara she kept stalking you 24/7" ***McQueen2.0*** told them.

"Hey I had to do that for the story! Beside we were stalking you in a good way not in a bad way" I said.

"What should that mean?" Wally wondered.

"I have no idea" I honestly told him.

'Shut up and Drive' By Rihanna started to play, ***Fearofchicken13*** exclaimed "I love that song"

"Me too but there is no way I get back to the dance floor again I can barely stand on my feet" Kuki honestly told Her.

"Well since you're not going to dance, I am gonna borrow Wally for a couple of songs" ***Fearofchicken13*** gave Her an evil grin.

"Sure, You're a fan after all" Kuki said slowly.

"What who said I agreed to this?" Wally exclaimed.

"I did, And I am writing the story" I told him.

"But she's torturing me all the time, And she tried to kill me! She even killed my twice!"

"So? I torture you all the time too; beside she did get you back to life"

Wally exhaled "Do I really have to?"

"Yes or either Kuki foes out with Ace" I stopped when I saw the fans glares "Or not...Oh just go dance with her Before the song is over!"

"Fine" Wally sighed and let ***Fearofchicken13*** drag him to the dance floor.

'What's up with people dragging me today?' Wally thought.

"Are you sure that you don't wanna dance Kuki?"** *McQueen2.0*** asked her.

"No I don't really feel like moving at all" Kuki honestly told him.

"Ya I see, Well lets go Hennie" ***McQueen2.0*** got up and took Hennie with him to the dance floor.

There was another short moment of silence then Abby got up "Abby is not that tiered yet, let's go Hoagie"

"Okay, See ya later guys" Hoagie waved and went to dance with Abby.

"I always knew that Abby would take the lead if they ever got together" ***Wallabee wannabee*** said.

"Ya Hoagie is just... Not ready to do that kind of stuff, anyway ready to go sweetness ninja?" Simon wondered.

"Ya sure" ***Sweetness ninja*** said happily, And went to the dance floor with him.

Rachel looked at Kuki then turned back to her friends "We won't all just go dancing and leave Kuki alone right?"

"It's okay, I'll spend that time at the snack table" Kuki chuckled.

"Well since Kuki doesn't mind, Care to dance Sara?"** *Wallabee wannabee*** wondered.

"Sure" I nodded with a smile as we went to the dance floor.

Nigel turned to Kuki "Are you sure that you don't mind staying alone for a while?"

"No I don't, After practicing with the cheerios and the matches and all the dancing I could barely use my feet" Kuki Told him.

"Then I think we're gonna go too! C'mon Rachel" Nigel said and took Rachel to the Dance floor too.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

After a couple of songs like "Slipped away" and "Keep holding on" by Avril Lavigne, "The one that got away" By Katy Perry, "Speak now" and "Fearless" By Taylor Swift, "Dance" and "Just friends" By Shane Harper and Endless other songs it was time to get back to Kuki, Who spent all that time at the snack table talking to some of Her friends.

"Okay now I can't dance any more too" Rachel said.

"Ya that's too much dancing, But it's fun" ***Wallabee wannabee*** told them.

"It's the last chapter, It should be fun!" ***McQueen2.0*** told them.

"The really good thing is that this cruddy story is gonna be finally over, I can't wait for that" Wally exclaimed.

I whacked Wally with my purse" Seems like someone will be extra tortured!"

"Aw crud"

"Hey Hennie, Can we talk for a second?" Ace wondered coming from behind them.

All the fans and Wally groaned by Hennie thought for a second.

"Vhy?" She finally asked.

"Just a second Hennie there is something I have to tell you" Ace said slowly.

Hennie sighed "Fine" She followed him out of the dance.

Me, ***Fearofchicken13***, and ***Sweetness ninja*** exchanged glances.

"Uhh we gotta go!" I finally said.

"Ya we really have to!"** *Fearofchicken13*** completed.

"Why?" Hoagie asked razing an eyebrow.

"We have to umm... Feed our elephants!" ***Sweetness ninja*** exclaimed.

"Elephants?" They all wondered in unison.

"Girl none of you have elephants!" Abby said.

"That's because they are imaginary!" ***Fearofchiken13*** told her.

"Imaginary Elephants? What do you feed that?" ***McQueen2.0*** wondered sarcastically.

"People!" I exclaimed.

"People? Your imaginary elephant eats people?" Kuki asked them.

"Ya, But only the bad people" ***Sweetness ninja*** said.

"Ya last night he ate Rebecca Black" I told her.

"Rebecca Black?" Nigel repeated.

"Ya sure, Today he'll eat Justin Bieber!" ***Fearofchicken13*** completed.

"You guys are kidding right?" Hoagie asked.

"No we are totally serious" ***Sweetness ninja*** said seriously.

"This doesn't make any sense" Simon finally said.

"Ya that's the worst lie ever" ***Wallabee wannabee*** exclaimed.

"It's not a lie" I said.

"If it wasn't then why didn't he eat Ace?"

"Because Ace is in this chapter!" ***Fearofchicken13*** explained.

"What about Lizzie?" ***McQueen2.0*** wondered.

"I guess he'll eat her tomorrow" Hoagie said sarcastically.

"Exactly!" ***Sweetness ninja*** exclaimed.

"What the crud are you talking about?" Wally exclaimed.

"Oh screw that! Just leave us alone for I while" I finally said walking out of the gym with ***Sweetness ninja*** and ***Fearofchicken 13*** searching for Ace and Hennie.

"Here they are" ***Sweetness ninja*** finally exclaimed pointing to Ace and Hennie who were standing out side the School.

"Lets hide in the bushes!"** *Fearofchicken13*** whispers as we hided in the bushes near the German/Spanish Couple.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

"Hennie why are you still mad at me? I thought we were cool!" Ace finally asked her.

"I am not mad at you I am just upset, I zought zat you really liked me, But you don't" Hennie told him.

"But I do like you! What makes you think that I don't? You're my hot German girlfriend that I love!"

"If you liked me Zen why did you flirt wiz Kuki? And vhy did you get anozer date?"

"Hennie we both know that I just love to flirt with girls, And I got another date because I wanted to go to the dance Without looking stupid and because you ditched me!"

"I didn't ditch you! You cheated on me! And there's another reason!"

"And what's that?" Ace said trying his best not to yell.

"You don't like me for me" She said softly.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ace wondered softly totally calmed down now.

Hennie took a deep breath "You like me for how I look like, not because of my personality, you only dated me Because you think I am hot"

Ace sighed, He knew that he has to explain that sooner or later "Look Hennie, The truth is that this really was the Reason I dated you from the first place"

"I knew it" Hennie muttered.

"But later, I liked you for who you are, You're awesome Hennie and we have a lot of things in common, That's why I came to apologize because I don't want to leave you"

Hennie softened a little "Do you mean it?"

"Yes I really do" Ace got close almost kissing her but Hennie places a finger on his lips.

"I forgive you, But only one condition!"

"What?"

"I get to spend zis night wiz my date and my friends!"

"W-Why?"

"Because it's fun and I am enjoying it, And you have a date too you can't just ditch her it's not nice"

Ace sighed "Fine, so I'll see you tomorrow" Ace said as he went inside the school again.

Hennie followed not noticing the three girls hiding in the bushes.

"I can't believe that she forgave him that fast!" ***Sweetness ninja*** exclaimed.

"I can't believe that I got them together again" I groaned.

"It's all your fault Sara, You shouldn't got them together again" ***Fearofchicken13*** glared at me.

"If she didn't the story would suck" ***Sweetness ninja*** told her.

"Exactly! And now we get to torture Ace more!" I completed.

She thought for a second then said "I guess you're right, C'mon lets go inside"

The three girls went inside to announce some really important news.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

"How was feeding the imaginary elephant?" Simon wondered.

"Great! It could never go better!" ***Sweetness ninja*** said.

"When will this cruddy story end? I am bored already!" Wally exclaimed.

I looked at my watch and sighted "It's already over"

"What?" They all exclaimed.

"Yup this is it, The story is now over, Time for us to get back to our own world" I said to the fans.

Everyone groaned.

"Isn't there anything left?" ***McQueen2.0*** wondered.

"I don't think so, I think you guys finished all the goals" Kuki said.

"Lets see, Everyone got together?" ***Wallabee wannabee*** wondered.

"They won the match" ***Sweetness ninja*** completed.

"Wally and Kuki saw each other drawings and poems" ***Fearofcicken13*** said.

"We beat the crap out of Ace" ***Wallabee wannabee*** completed.

"Feels so good remembering that, And yes we did all that, Also there's the dance and it's already done, I guess It's over" I said then snapped my finger, a lap top suddenly appeared from no where, and I did some stuff on it "Time For us to go" I finally said.

"We'll see ya later guys" The fans said then gathered around the lap top.

"Bye guys, And don't worry you might see us soon, I'll write other stories!" I said then clicked on a certain button On the laptop so we all returned back to our own lives.

"Well at least everyone got together!" Rachel said.

"I am glad it's over, It was stupid anyway" Wally said.

"Hey guys, Isn't this over, How come we're not in the authors note right now? Abby wondered.

"I don't know maybe she is not writing one!" Nigel said.

And well Nigel was wrong...

But on the other side they all lived happily ever after! Pffft ya right! But they did have a great life! And they enjoyed the rest of the night!  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

**A/N: Yup this is the last chapter! I think that it didn't come out as good as I wished it had too much songs, And it was kinda corny, but I hope that this is good too, I Hope that you liked it, Thanks so much for reading this guys it means so much to me and thanks for reviewing And supporting it means everything to me :)**

**Kuki: It's really over!**

**Me: Yup I guess it is.**

**Hoagie: You know it's a funny thing that everyone got together but the author of this story still doesn't have a Boyfriend yet!**

**Me: Hey I do have a boyfriend, His name starts with "F" Ends with "D" And there are "oo" in the middle, Yup you Guessed it! It's food! Food is the only boyfriend I need, Now can we get back to the story!**

**Wally: Ya whatever!**

**Me: Thanks again for everything guys, the ideas, the song suggestion, Reading, reviewing and all the awesome Stuff you ever did too!**

**Also I have one last thing if you're interested...**

**I am going to do A Hey Arnold, KND truth or dare? And it's gonna be based on the reviewers dares, so if you're Interested I'll post that tomorrow or something!**

**Ya I know that this is a short A/N but I am really tiered and I can't think of a lot of stuff right now, I hope you liked This chapter and please review!**

**You guys are awesome, specially the ones you review!**

**I love you all, Thanks for your time reading!**

**Sara a.k.a Think Purple 54!**  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p> 


End file.
